Charming Family One Shots
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: A series of one shots about the Charming family in OUAT. Will take in suggestions but would rather have ones of disciplinary fanfics so please respect that. Otherwise, I am happy to do one of any of the Charmings. Warning: will contain spanking in most chapters.
1. The Result Of Running To Smash A Mirror

**Based on the aftermath of episode Smash the Mirror.**

 **Warning: contains a small spanking.**

* * *

"Swan! Swan! Don't do it!" Hook screamed from outside the enchanted mansion.

...

 _I have to go in there,_ Emma thought as she went closer and closer to the door. _I have to get rid of these powers so that my family won't be hurt and then I can get home for hot chocolate and cinnamon._ But no matter how fast the minutes went on, somehow she couldn't make herself go in through the door.

...

The minutes were making Hook feel even worse now that he couldn't exactly stop Emma from harming herself. He knew how stubborn she could be at times and this time it was probably going to not only hurt her family, but even if she survived her parents already knew that she was doing something alongside Rumple and so she would be in more trouble than she could ever imagine. _One day I'm going to stop chasing this woman,_ Hook thought to himself.

Just as things were beginning to get worse Elsa managed to get over to the door and froze the handle before going in. Next stop, save Emma!

...

Inside the mansion, Emma was getting even closer to the door. The light from the magic within the Sorcerer's Hat was going making the mansion look like the light was going off and on, but Emma didn't know that this kind of dark magic was going to rip her from this world. _You're nearly there, You're nearly there_ she began to tell herself. However, before Emma could bring herself to open the door, Elsa had finally made it in and started to run up to her.

"Emma stop!" Elsa said as she came closer to her new friend.

"Elsa what the Hell are you doing here? You have to leave, now!" Emma said knowing full well that she had just swore but making her excuse for that all the stress with the magic she couldn't control.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do this." Elsa said.

"My powers are out of control, there's no other way. Please leave now!"

"No! You didn't give up on me when you nearly froze to death in that ice cave so I'm not giving up on you! I know how scary it is hurting someone you love, I've lived in fear of that my entire life, but giving up on your magic is not the answer. There is another way."

"Yea, you told me about how Anna's love saved you and that's great. But guess what? My version of that with Henry didn't work. This is all I have left." Emma said with a tiny bit of attitude before turning back towards the door.

 _Quick, Elsa, think!_ Elsa started thinking into herself. What could she do to stop Emma from getting into even more trouble or putting herself into danger? This wasn't the only way to find a way to be able to control her magic, even if Emma was planning on ridding herself off them completely so that she could save her family. Elsa would know that! She tried to do it and it ended up that she nearly killed her sister. She couldn't do that to the Charmings though. Snow had only recently had her son and had already lost Emma once so she was not going to do it to her again. It took another second for the best idea to come into her head and although she wasn't sure it would work, it was worth a try.

"I was wrong. It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me," Elsa said firmly as Emma started to turn around.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"When I landed in this strange town I was certain that without Anna I was doomed but I got control over my powers again without her."

"How," Emma asked before the light started to lose its power again.

"I didn't really know until today until the same thing happened to you and it finally hit me. It's not only Anna's love or Henry's that can save us. They accept us for who we are and that's important, but it's not enough. It's on us too. You have to love yourself Emma; the good, the bad. The only way to ever be in control of your powers is to embrace them, because this, this is who you are." Elsa said before putting her hand out for Emma to take.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked through fear.

"It's time to stop being afraid."

"But this could kill you."

"I'll take that risk if you will."

Although she was still doubting this, Emma decided she would take the chance. As she put her hand closer to Elsa's hand, Emma still felt light coming out of it, but as soon as the two hands touched, all the magic in the place cleared. After it cleared, Emma looked at Elsa relieved.

...

As the light went over the whole destination, the look of loss went over Rumple's face. Hook began to feel the ties around his arms loosening and as soon as they did, the look of enjoyment went over his face.

"No," Rumple said in a defeated voice.

"So I'm guessing she didn't go through then. Oh sorry, but I do love the look of loss on your face." Killian said while looking amused.

...

A few minutes had past, but Emma didn't know if she was happy to see the people she loved yet because of how she had hurt Henry and ran away from home. Not only that but she had hurt her father a few days ago and wasn't sure if he or her mother had forgiven her yet. Nevertheless, at least she was safe now and could at least try to ignore all the questions. Soon after those questions went through Emma's head she saw Killian rushing in and over so he could hug her and she ran towards him as well.

"Swan; are you alright?" Killian said relieved as he hugged Emma tightly.

"She didn't do it. She didn't take away her magic." Elsa said.

"I've never seen anyone so happy about me not doing something before."

At that, Killian took a step back and sighed into himself before looking into Emma's face again.

"It appears that you might actually be seeing two very angry people because while your parents are relieved they still aren't impressed."

Emma put her head down as she heard that but secretly knew why they probably are quite disappointed. She did run away from her problems and didn't exactly leave at the best time so there was at least a bit of confronting her future. As Emma got all her thoughts together, she was eventually able to leave with Killian and Elsa even though she was really regretting her decisions throughout the last couple of days.

...

David and Mary Margaret had been waiting for hours. They had already lost their baby girl once and neither of them wanted to go through that again. Both of them had regretted how they reacted the last time they saw Emma, but also had reached a new level of disappointment. For the next couple of minutes they gathered their thoughts as to what they were thinking concerning their daughter's behaviour and as soon as they saw her instantly hugged her.

"I'm sorry guys." Emma said while both her parents hugged her.

The hugs went on for a while longer and when they stopped Emma looks up just in time for her father to speak.

"Don't forget we love you no matter what." David said while looking Emma firmly in the eyes.

For the next few minutes the entire family, as well as Elsa and Killian, began to catch up with what happened throughout the last few days. However, soon after Henry was told to go back with Regina to her house and Emma knew more than well what that meant. As Henry left with Regina, David started giving Emma his best dad look so that she would get into the car, something she for once listened to.

...

The car ride home had been mostly quiet. Well, apart for Emma be scolded every now and again for looking over at Killian. Nevertheless, when they got back to the loft Emma knew she was in very big trouble.

"Sit." David ordered when everyone came in and Emma was just in front of the couch.

Emma instantly obeyed before she would be able to add anything else onto her punishment.

"Daddy I'm." Emma started but was cut off.

"You're in big trouble and are going to get punished? Yes you are! Emma; you don't put your life at risk and that is what deserves a consequence,"

"So you're going to punish the thirty year old sheriff?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and you are grounded to your mother and I until further notice, and when you're not with us you will be with someone else from around town. Killian; if you are with Emma while she's grounded DO NOT be doing anything I don't want you to do or I'll kill you." David said.

"You don't have to worry about me mate." Killian answered.

As David looked back onto Emma he could start feeling his disappointment fade. In all honesty he just wanted to hug her and show her how much he really loved her but he still had to finish the punishment.

"Emma, come over here!"

As she got up, Emma knew more less what was going to happen. Once in front of David Emma started to put her head down and was now beginning to feel ashamed of herself.

"You know how much I love you, right?" David asked.

"Yes daddy."

"And you know what led to this?"

"Yes."

"Please turn round Em."

Emma turned round and closed her eyes while she waited for what she was going to get, and then

Smack smack smack smack smack. Smack smack smack smack smack.

"You can turn back now honey." David said before seeing Emma turn round and there were tear stains in her eyes. This was enough to break David's heart and he pulled Emma into a tight hug before kissing her forehead and looking lovingly down on her.

"Love you baby girl."

"Love you too Daddy,"

"Now Emma, I want you straight up in your room right now and you're confined there for the rest of the night."

At that, Emma went straight up to her room and there were no problems for the rest of the night.


	2. The Price Of All Magic And Babysitting

**Disclaimer** **:** This is completely just an idea I had.

 **Warning** **:** Two long spankings of an adult and a few warning swats. Don't like, don't read.

This fanfic is also just an idea I had. Will start doing suggestions soon.

* * *

 **Two hours ago**

 _Right_ , Mary Margaret thought as she rushed round trying to prepare herself. Today she had way too much to do and no-one was free to babysit so she had no choice but to choose Emma _ something that since she discovered her daughter had magic she wasn't too sure about. Nevertheless, this time she had no choice and had decided to just go ahead with her fear. _Alright, alright. What could happen? It isn't like Emma would just suddenly decide to disobey her mother_ , Snow thought to herself before remembering that one time Emma had put her life in danger when she ordered for the beanstalk to be cut down, or when she didn't listen to orders in Neverland. It took a while longer for Snow to get all those thoughts out of her head but as soon as she did, she found it best for her to get on with what she knew would be her best option. Without further ado, Snow carefully took Neal's small hand and slowly walked him over to Emma.

"Right Em. I have a lot of errands to run today so I need you to watch your brother for a while."

"You're kidding me right? So you're using me as a babysitter again?" Emma said with annoyance and quite a lot of attitude.

"Emma!" Snow scolded.

"What is it? Want to shout at me again? Go ahead!"

"Emma Ruth Swan; don't you dare use that attitude with me!" Snow yelled, now sounding furious.

"Why not?"

"That's it!" Snow yelled before going down to Neal's level. "I want you to stay here and be very good wee man. Love you." before kissing his head and then she stood up and turned her attention back to Emma. "And as for you young lady, I expect the best of behaviour while I'm out! Do you understand?" Snow asked sternly.

"Yes mom." Emma replied silently.

At that, Snow walked up to embrace her daughter and kissed her head in the process.

"I love you Emma." Snow said soothingly after she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you too." Emma mumbled.

At that, Snow went out and although she was still hurt at what was said, she chose not to rise to it.

...

 **Two hours later**

Snow had been out for two hours and still couldn't get the same thoughts as earlier out of her mind. _What is that girl going to do with my baby boy? It isn't that I don't trust her, but I don't trust her behaviour at the minute, especially when it comes to this jealousy. However, w_ hile Mary Margaret was still angry at Emma's behaviour from earlier on, she was in quite the forgiving mood and therefore bought a grilled cheese and hot chocolate and cinnamon so she could give her daughter a reward.

As Mary Margaret got out of the car her nerves crept into her mind again. _What if Emma has hurt Neal? I knew I shouldn't have trusted her! Come on, aren't you being a little too hard on her? No! She's 29 years old and she should know better!_ Mary Margaret thought to herself. Although Mary wanted to make herself believe that her daughter wouldn't do anything wrong, she couldn't make herself forget about it, but instead decided to go upstairs.

When she was just outside the door to her loft, the same things came in to Snow's head. Why couldn't she trust Emma anymore? She used to be fine with trusting her daughter but ever since she Neal came along she just couldn't bring herself to have that same level of trust. She had tried thinking everything through to see if her own experience was similar to Emma's, but instead always came to the same conclusion:

That her stepmother had adopted her grandson making him her step brother and grandson and then there was little Roland, who was also becoming some sort of sibling as well.

Mary Margaret eventually came out of her train of thought and eventually found the courage to open the door, expecting to see it as clean. However, as soon as she opened the door, a messy house was all Mary could see. There were broken plates on the floor, broken cups on the tables, a broken vase, and nearly the whole place was falling down. Once the door was finally closed she felt disappointment, broken trust and a lot of anger burn up inside her. She had trusted Emma and what happened? She broke her trust yet again! For the next few minutes, Mary tried to keep her disappointment in, but once she saw Neal running over to her, she forgot about it for a bit.

"Mommy!" Neal yelled with excitement as he ran over.

"Hello baby!" Snow yelled with the same excitement as she lifted Neal and kissed him.

"Mommy, I'm sore." Neal said more whiney.

"Why are you sore Neal?"

"Because Emmy hurt me."

At that, Mary Margaret felt her anger heating up but she was certain to keep it inside for now.

"Where did Emmy hurt you sweetheart?" Mary Margaret asked concerned.

After he heart that question, Neal pulled his short leg up to reveal a bruise and then pulled his sleeve up to reveal a mark.

"She also used magic." Neal said.

"Oh, did she? How about you go and watch tv while I talk to your sister about this?"

"Is Emmy in twouble?" Neal asked, not quite being able to pronounce r's yet.

"Yes; but that isn't something you need to worry about." Snow said.

After hearing that, Neal went over to the couch to watch tv and Mary Margaret was then left to deal with her daughter.

"Emma Ruth Swan!" Snow yelled and soon Emma came down but as soon as she saw her mother with her hands on her hips she stayed a couple of steps away. "Do you have anything you want to say for yourself young lady?"

"Umm, I'm sorry mommy." Emma said with as much of an innocent smile as she could.

That was not enough to please Mary Margaret though. Instead, she put a firm yet tight grip around Emma's arm and started to drag her daughter over to the table. "You are going to learn from this." she said firmly before pulling a seat out, sitting down on it and positioning Emma over her lap.

"Mom; please no!" Emma said while already crying.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"N, no mommy!"

Smack smack smack smack smack.

"P, please mommy!"

Smack smack smack

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Emma yelled while still crying.

Smack smack.

"You can get up now sweetheart."

As Emma got up, she tried to hide her tears as best as she could but as soon as she saw the disappointment in her mom's eyes she couldn't keep them in any longer. At once. Emma rushed over to her mom and hugged her tightly while still crying. Snow took this embrace to heart and started stroking the back of her daughter's hair and cradling her head. However, half way through this mom/daughter moment, David came in and after he hugged his son went straight over to see how his girls were doing.

"Did something happen while I was out?" David asked suspiciously.

Mary Margaret kissed Emma's head before taking a few steps back and looking at David.

"Someone's going straight to her room for a while and cleaning this mess later on."

"Emma; am I right to assume you did this?" David said in his best dad voice.

Emma's only reply was looking up at her dad with sorry eyes and then looked down before she started to speak again.

"Please don't let me get punished anymore."

"You listen to your mom young lady." David said while adding some light smacks to Emma's butt. "Upstairs!" he added in a stern voice that Emma obeyed.

...

 **A few hours later**

Emma had been in her room for a few hours now. She knew that what she did was wrong and was more than sorry for it. Thinking about how distressed her mom was nearly killing her and the disappointment on her dad's face made her feel like she was going to be thrown out. Emma knew that there was a difference between her foster parents and her actual parents but she still wasn't ruling that option out. Within a while, Emma began crying but instead of staying in the sitting position she was already in, she lay down on her side while still staying in her bed. This, unfortunately, was exactly when David came in and he sat at the edge of her bed before stroking her hair in a loving manner.

"Em, you know I love you no matter how much trouble you're in."

"Just tell me how long I'm grounded for." Emma said angrily.

David sighed before he tried to get ready to tell and tell his daughter what his wife and he had decided.

"Two weeks." David said in a stern voice.

"Get out now1" Emma snapped.

"Emma!"

"What David?"

"It is dad to you young lady."

"For goodness sake! Can't you just understand that I don't want to see you!" Emma said with attitude.

"Stop the attitude, or do you want extra chores as well as another spanking?"

"Dad!"

"Emma Ruth Swan Nolan!" David warned.

"What?" Emma snapped.

"That's it. You can get yourself positioned over my knee."

"No!"

"Emma!"

"NO!" Emma shouted.

"Right." David said before he got up and walked over to the other side of the bed before looking down at Emma again. "You ready for what you decided to take now?" David asked lovingly before not hearing an answer and deciding that that was a good enough excuse for the punishment to begin, although it wouldn't be done to strongly.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

At that, David went back to the other side of the bed before looking at his daughter's face."

"Are you ready to apologise yet?"

"Sorry daddy."

"That's fine sweetheart, but you need to apologise to your mom as well."

Emma nodded at that and David took her hand so he could let her out.

...

The first thing Emma did when she was back downstairs was apologise to Mary Margaret, but unfortunately she had been punished with no dinner that night so she had to make herself comfortable with something else. For a while Emma made herself comfortable on one of the chairs but she wasn't allowed to watch tv as well because it was on the list of things she was banned from for the next two weeks. However, Mary Margaret and David were discussing how after all these years of searching for their daughter she was like raising a teenager when it came to how good of a daughter she was. After a while, Emma began looking tired and Mary Margaret was the one who caught onto this.

"Right Emma, it's time for bed." Mary Margaret said.

"You sure you don't want me to do this instead?" David asked.

"No, I'm fine. Come on Em." Mary Margaret said as she guided Emma upstairs and left her husband and young son downstairs.

...

"Lie on your stomach sweetheart. It will be easier on your bottom."

"I wouldn't have to if your hand wasn't so hard." Emma mumbled as she rolled over but Mary Margaret knew exactly what she said.

"I expect a big difference in this attitude tomorrow young lady." Mary Margaret warned.

"Yes mommy." Emma cried since her butt was starting to hurt now.

"You'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart, for this day an now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always," Snow silently sang and eventually saw Emma falling asleep which is when she went out but stopped before she closed the door.

"Goodnight my sweet child." Mary Margaret said before closing the door. That was all of the drama finished for the rest of the night.

Right guys! So that was an idea I had about Emma's relationship with the rest of the family. I took a bit of inspiration from Tarzan but the rest was just my idea. Anyway, I'm hoping to do a discipline fanfic between Regina and Snow next so please tell me what you think about that and of course keep the suggestions coming in. Anyhow, there will be an episode summery and add on one being uploaded after that. Anyhow; thanks for reading!


	3. A Step Mother And An Overdue Punishment

**Disclaimer** **:** This story takes place during the time that Regina is helping Emma learn about her magic but I'm putting my own spin on it by using a relationship between Regina and Mary Margaret (Snow) as stepmother and stepdaughter. This is my first time doing something along the lines of this relationship so please remember that when reviewing. Let's see what happens when Snow has to treat Regina as her mother again.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain a lot of family fluff and adult spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

"No! You can't continue these lessons!" Mary Margaret shouted.

Mary Margaret had just found out that Emma had been getting magic lessons from Regina. Why out of all people did she have to choose Regina? _Yes, I know I shouldn't be holding everything against Regina now. She did save my life on that horse and did trust me with a secret I didn't keep, but she did also harm millions of innocent people who hadn't done anything wrong._

"Why not, mom?" Emma asked.

"She's my arch-nemeses." Mary Margaret said.

"And?"

"She's evil!"

"Not anymore."

"She killed thousands of innocent people."

"In the past!" Regina claimed.

 _What else can I say? I've always wanted to hide this war from Emma but it appears that I can't anymore! Oh well, here goes nothing._

"Know what? There's no point trying to hide this from you anymore. I don't want you doing anything that I'm not happy about with your grandmother." Mary Margaret said softly.

At that, Emma went quiet and it was the perfect time for Regina to step in.

"So you've finally came to see me as your mother again?" Regina asked coming even closer to Snow.

"Yes."

"And on an unrelated subject, you expect Emma to obey you and do as you ask?"

"Yes. I expect just that."

"So as you are my daughter, I can expect you to obey what I say?" Regina asked with her brow raised slightly.

"Umm, m, maybe." Mary Margaret stuttered.

"Right. Well at least we have something to work on tomorrow." Regina said in a stern motherly tone before going out.

...

When the next morning came, Mary Margaret didn't want to make herself get out of bed. She had remembered what Regina had said about working on something today and by the sound of her voice, that wasn't something to look forward to. Not even that but something else that happened last night was that Regina had repeatedly called Mary's cellphone to make sure she was ok and even treated her like a child when they were eating dinner last night. _Let's hope today isn't the same,_ Mary Margaret thought into herself. As the time went on, Mary Margaret felt that it was about time she got up, if only to check on Neal, and once she was done with that; went downstairs.

As soon as Mary Margaret was downstairs she saw Regina standing at the bottom of the stairs and Emma was sleeping on the couch. The only problem was that while Regina was standing in a motherly position, she was also holding something against her chest.

"Morning mom." Mary Margaret said while she walked past Regina without even looking at her.

"Hold on a minute young lady." Regina said while putting her arm out to grip her daughter's arm although she had already made Mary Margaret take a double take at what she had just been called.

"Excuse me? You can't call me that! I'm 35 years old Regina!"

Regina pulled Mary Margaret closer to her so that she would be making her pay attention.

"That's something else which needs to be sorted young lady! You do not call me Regina under any circumstances and you indeed do not walk past me without looking at me!" Regina scolded.

"What's going on in here?" Emma said as she started to get up.

"Emma; upstairs please." Snow said firmly.

"But what's going on?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about. Go to your room!"

"But."

"Emma Swan; do you want to be grounded today?"

"N, no." Emma said nervously.

"Then go to your room." Mary Margaret said softly but firmly and Emma obeyed.

"Right." Regina started but was then cut off by Charming coming out of the room that he and Snow shared.

"David; get back in our room!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"But Snow." David wined as if he were a child.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"No, my dear." David said with that charming smile of his and went back into the room.

"Right, now where were we?" Regina said into herself but still loud enough for her stepdaughter to hear.

"You were having a meltdown about how I shouldn't be calling you Regina and that I shouldn't be walking past you without looking at you. You know; it's interesting how you couldn't remember anything. Think it's because you're getting old?" Mary Margaret said with the same kind of attitude that Emma often uses.

"Lose the attitude young lady!"

 _Why has she suddenly only started calling me that? I'm 35 years old for God's sake! Maybe I should just apologise for the sake of apologising and just get this over with!_

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"A sincere apology is what will cut it."

"Sorry mom." Mary Margaret said while pretending to make it sincere.

"Right. Now we need to talk about something."

"What is it?"

"There's courses you can do to make sure you can get a college degree because no daughter of mine is going without one." Regina said before handing the brochures over.

"You've got to be kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Then tough! I'm not doing it."

"Yes you will be because you can't take on the job of being Mayer without one!"

"Like you ever had an education."

"You, young lady, are on very thin ice at the minute!"

"Oh, you mean the ice in you?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard; I brought you into this world!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. Remember, the curse?"

"That curse doesn't count and just in case you didn't watch a sitcom in the 28 years that curse lasted daughters are rebellious!"

"Mary Margaret; you don't speak to me like that! My house, my rules."

"This isn't your house! It's mine!"

"If I remember correctly I made this town out of magic so that means it is my house."

"Well maybe that explains why everywhere looks like crap." Mary Margaret snapped.

 _That's it. I've had enough,_ Regina thought.

"That does it young lady. You are out of chances to be good." Regina said sternly as she sat down and gave Mary the mom look as she sat down on the couch.

"What's happening?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"I want you to come over here and position yourself over my knee because you're getting a spanking."

"Not going to happen."

"Yes it is!"

"I. Am NoT. DOING IT!"

"It will only be ten with my hand if you do what I asked now,"

"No!"

"Do you want to get grounded for a week as well?"

"You can't do that!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"Yes I can! Do what I asked now or you won't like the result."

"No!"

Regina then got up and walked over to Mary Margaret before dragging her back over to the couch and once she sat down, pulled her stepdaughter down so that she was over her knee.

"Since you tested me and didn't listen to my first order, you're getting a paddling."

Before the time went on for any longer, Regina used her magic to make a belt appear in her hand and then decided to start the punishment.

Smack smack smack

Smack smack smack

"R, Regina please stop."

Smack smack smack

Smack

"Now, this would've been this punishment finished but because you tested me you're getting A LOT MORE."

"N, no R, Regina! P, please stop!"

smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack Smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Regina stopped for a bit and then used her magic to make a hairbrush appear in her hand. However, when Mary Margaret saw what was happening she felt like she was a child again.

"R, Regina p, pl, please s, stop t, this."

"I don't think so. As far as I remember I told you that you were getting a paddling and that means you get double your age. No more testing or I WILL add on. If you are feeling the urge to reach back you can hold on to the end of the couch." Regina said and Mary Margaret did exactly as she said.

At that, Regina began to get started again but so that the spanking could go as fast as possible, kept to a fast rhythm.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Knowing from the millions of times she spanked Emma that if no other spanks were felt for a few seconds it meant that the punishment was over, Mary Margaret got up off Regina's lap after around ten seconds had went by. However, she was unable to hold her tears in and once Regina came over to hug her stepdaughter, Mary Margaret was happy to feel her arms around her. The embracing went on for quite a few minutes and once she was sure that her stepdaughter was calm enough, Regina was the one who took a step back.

"I really am sorry for everything I did to you now." Mary Margaret said while she reached back to rub her bum and not caring how childlike it was.

"That's a good thing, but you're grounded for one week and I'm saying no screens for at least two weeks."

"So how does that work giving that I'm a mother?"

"Well, luckily you can stay in the house and I'll be here if you need any help."

"Just don't treat me like a child in front of my kids again." Mary Margaret warned.

"Well giving that I've just had to do that to you I don't see how that's fair. Oh, and you and David better be in that room early tonight because I don't want to be over here again having to explain everything I should've again." Regina said before hugging Mary Margaret and going out.

 _How do I explain all this to the kids and to David,_ was Mary Margaret's final thought concerning the matter.

Right guys! So this wasn't exactly the easiest fanfic to write but I just wrote it because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. If anyone wants me to do another Regina/Snow one shot, it will probably be about Snow as a child because this took forever to get an idea for. Anyway, next chapter should be better.


	4. You'll Always Be My Baby

**Disclaimer** **:** I DO NOT own Once Upon A Time and this is only a fanfic. Anyway; although in the rest of my one shots in my Charming Family One Shot series Emma has been spanked, in this one she hasn't and is still 28, but the fairy tale characters have got their memories back. Also takes place before baby Neal is born so Emma is an only child as of present, she is still getting use to being a parent and still doesn't fully understand that her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. This fanfic might also include some aspects of episodes seen in Season 1 but just to add impact. Also, some Mama Snow and Daddy Charming fluff.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain talk of punishments such as spankings, groundings etc and one warning slap. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Mary Margaret had just about had it with Emma's attitude and behaviour! Not only had she repeatedly put her life at risk since the curse had been broken, but she had also shown an attitude which needed to be sorted out. This was the attitude that showed that Emma was trying to act like her newly-discovered son, Henry, and this worried Mary Margaret sick not knowing where her daughter was one minute to the next.

Then there was today. Emma had decided that she was still determined to be in Operation Cobra if it meant that Henry would like to be with her more but was seen continuously being with him even if they weren't supposed to have any contact with each other. Soon enough though, the word got back to Mary Margaret who as soon as she saw Emma made sure she was safely in the car and then told her they were going straight home.

Now that they were home, Mary Margaret dragged Emma in while still keeping a tight grip around her arm.

"I have just about had enough of your behaviour, young lady." Mary Margaret said as she suddenly let go of Emma's arm.

"Mary Margaret I'm_." Emma said but was soon cut off.

"Emma Swan; tonight what your father and I are owed is a sincere apology!"

"Sorry." Emma said but not sincerely.

"Not like that young lady, and so that you can think of what a sincere apology is, you can go and stand in the corner for the next twenty-eight minutes."

As Emma went over to the corner, she had to laugh at that. Not only was her mother treating her like a child but she was also punishing her like one. Looking back over her behaviour today, she couldn't really see anything wrong with it. Yes; she wasn't supposed to see Henry, but if she listened to Regina's orders all the time she would be giving into them. However, as much as these stupid rules were annoying Emma all she wanted at the moment was to get out of this damn corner. All that started to come in to Emma's mind after that was how to get revenge on Regina. Eventually after all the twenty-eight minutes had ran out, Emma knew she had to come up with a good answer as to what she had been thinking about for all that time so here came the moment of truth.

"Do you regret what you did today?" Mary Margaret asked as soon as Emma was in front of her.

 _What can I say? All I really thought about was how I can get revenge on Regina and that answer is going to get me in to a whole lot more trouble_ Emma repeatedly thought into herself, not realising that as the time went on Mary Margaret's patience were becoming even thinner.

"Emma; I want an answer from you!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"What was the question again?" Emma asked but only through knowing that she was going to get herself into even bigger trouble.

"Emma! The question I asked was whether or not you had thought about what you did today."

"Of course not!" Emma snapped.

"Go to your room!" Mary Margaret said in her best mom voice.

"But_." Emma started but was soon cut off by her mother.

"No buts, ROOM!"

At that, Emma turn towards the stairs but stopped as soon as she was about to climb them. _Is she going to tell Dad again? He'll be so disappointed in me_! He'll probably ground me? Give me extra chores? _Cut my pay for however long?_ Whatever. He was so disappointed when he heard about what I did during that beanstalk incident and even added two more weeks on to the two-week grounding I had been given by mom. Not only that but wherever they went, I had to go and that, for one, was completely awkward.

"Uhh, mo_ um, Mary Margaret, are you going to tell Da_ uh, David about what I did today."

Mary Margaret had to smile at that. She loved how Emma was trying to hide from calling her parents mom and dad but kept on going back on it. However, as much as she loved this moment, she had to carry on with what she was thinking.

"Afraid so." Mary Margaret said silently but loud enough for her daughter to hear her.

"But mommy; he'll be so disappointed in me." Emma wined before realising what she said.

Mary Margaret's heart, however, filled with too much love than she had ever felt before. She had been waiting for that moment for so long that she just wanted to go up to her daughter and hug her, but she knew that she still had to appear as stern for the time being. So just as she prepared herself for being stern again, Mary sighed into herself and looked directly into her daughter's eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm still going to have to tell him sweetheart."

"Mommy, please don't!" Emma begged.

Mary Margaret sighed before narrowing her eyes and looking directly at Emma again.

"Emma; room!" Mary Margaret said again in the same stern voice she had been using throughout the evening.

"But_." Emma said nearly in tears although she was then cut off.

"Emma Ruth Swan Blanchard Nolan; go to your room!" Mary Margaret shouted now sounding furious and luckily Emma obeyed, knowing exactly what would be coming next.

...

Once Emma was in her room, Mary Margaret started to prepare for when David would come home. _What am I going to do with that girl? I've tried groundings, extra chores and who knows what else. She's right to think that her dad will be disappointed in her and I'm definitely not going to let her away with it because he will definitely punish her._ For the next while, Mary Margaret got ready for David to come home and was going over the mistakes Emma made today in her head. However, before a lot of preparation got done, David came in.

"How are my girls doing today?" Charming asked with his normal charming smile and his way of sounding delighted to be home.

"I need to talk to you." Mary Margaret said while walking over to the chairs and once she was seated Charming sat in the seat next to her.

"What is it we need to talk about?"

"Today I was out with Emma and I just turned around for a second and the next she was gone. I rushed rushed round town for ages and was going to phone the station when I saw Regina going near her and when I finally reached her it was only seconds before she could've been hurt and her only excuse was that she was helping Henry out with something."

"Either way she should've told you where she was going and not have put her life at risk like that. I'll go and deal with her now." David said before going over to the stairs. "Emma!" he called and a minute later she was standing on the stairs. However, that was when David reached out to take a grip of her hand and walked her over to the table before looking disappointedly down on her.

"Daddy." Emma said, now coming to terms that she could see these people as her parents who love her.

"Emma; please wait. I'm too disappointed to speak to you."

Emma stayed quiet for a second but then tried to talk again.

"Dad."

"Emma!" David warned while giving Emma his best dad look which Emma actually obeyed. However, after seeing that she had actually obeyed, David went to get a coffee boiled up and drank it before coming back to where his daughter was sitting.

"Dad."

"Yes Emma."

"Umm, am I grounded?"

David sighed at that. He was planning on grounding her but he didn't think she would be so curious. He also planned on having a conversation about her behaviour with her but didn't want to get to her punishment too fast. Before he could get to her answer, Charming sat down on the other side of the table.

"You might be, but we'll discuss that later." David said before seeing Emma nod her head and try her best to look back into her dad's eyes. "Em, your mom and I are delighted that you're starting to call us mom and dad but if you are now ready to call us that, it also gives us another right which is the right to punish you. You know that what you did today was very wrong and you do not run off without your mother knowing where you are or without her permission! Now, you know that is wrong and_."

"I'm twenty-eight! I'm an adult! I can't get punished!" Emma interrupted.

"You do not interrupt me young lady! If I ever see you interrupting your mother or I again you will be in big trouble!"

"Whatever!

"Emma! I would watch my mouth if I were you because you are very close to getting punished."

"You can't punish me!" Emma said with attitude which she last used as a teenager.

"Emma Ruth Swan!"

"What, DAVID?" Emma said with the same attitude.

"That's it!" Before slapping one of Emma's hands with an effective force. "You DO NOT use that attitude with me young lady and I expect an apology for that right now!"

"Sorry." Emma silently cried while rubbing her hand from under the table.

"You're forgiven. Now Em, do you have anything to say for your behaviour today?" David asked.

"S, sorry." Emma said, still slightly crying.

"It's not right to run off on either of your parents Emma and for that you're grounded for three days, and for the attitude I'm grounding from the tv and you're phone for a week. Understand?"

Emma nodded in reply but David knew it was because of how she was feeling ashamed of herself and she still believed she was going to be thrown out so he came up and hugged her.

"Love you Emmy." Charming said as he hugged his daughter and cradled her head.

Emma questioned the nickname she had been given but didn't say anything about it as she guessed she was in enough trouble already.

"Love you too daddy." Emma said and it really made Charming smile. The hug went on for a for another minute and by the time it was finished, Emma was only partly able to hold herself together.

"Now Emzy, I want you to go to your room and you can get use to going to bed at this time for a week, plus as well young lady, if you ever do anything like what you did today again and there's a next time that warning slap will be a lot worse."

Emma took a step back at that threat because she knew exactly what it meant. However, it hadn't made her forget the other nickname which was used.

"Dad; what's with the nicknames?"

"Anything for my daughter. Love you baby girl."

"See you tomorrow dad." Emma said before going upstairs to her room and David went back over to be with Snow.


	5. The Price Of Jealousy From All Sides

**Disclaimer** **:** I DO NOT own Once Upon A Time and this is only an idea.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain an adult woman getting grounded. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

When Emma got up in the morning, all she could hear was the sound of her 3 month old little brother crying, then giggling, and then doing whatever else it is he enjoys doing. Why couldn't he just shut up for once in his life and let his big sister have a lie in? _Here's another day to me being second best_ Emma thought into herself as she got up and went downstairs.

As soon as Emma got downstairs she found out exactly where these noises were coming from. Both her parents were on the floor pulling weird faces and making all these weird voices in front of Neal as well. Emma hated the amount of attention he was getting mostly because she never got it and she almost felt invisible walking past her parents.

"Good morning Emma! How are you today?" both Snow and Charming asked.

"Good. Just going to be_." Emma started but saw that neither of her parents were listening so she just lay back in the couch for a while and imagined what life would've been like had she not grown up in the foster system. What life would've been like if she could even have been able to hear her parents' voices at night. Soon enough though, Emma got up and supposed that she could just go out since no one would notice if she was here or anywhere. Slowly and silently, Emma got up and went over to the door. It took hard effort, but Emma eventually got over to the door and was just about to open it when_

"Emma Ruth; just where do you think you're going?" David asked, sternly.

Emma took around three steps back and turned round before making sure she would be able to use the perfect amount of attitude.

"I'm going out with Killian."

"No you're not." David said with the same tone.

"Why not?"

"Emma! Don't you dare use that attitude with your father!" Mary Margaret scolded.

Before anyone started to say anything else, Neal began crying and Mary Margaret started to coo over him and David joined in as well. That's when Emma thought this was her chance to leave but David caught her trying to sneak out.

"Emma Ruth Swan; you're grounded for the rest of the day!"

 _Of course I'm grounded,_ Emma sarcastically thought into herself as she closed the door and glared at Neal who had both David and Mary Margaret fussing over him.

"Mom." Emma said but she was ignored. "Dad." she then said trying to get her father's attention but he wouldn't look at her so she just went to her room as she guessed they would soon tell her that she was confined there for the night.

...

It must've taken hours for Mary Margaret and David to come up to their daughter's room because Emma felt like she was left to her own for most of the day. However, when they eventually did come up, they saw that Emma was crying into her bed. Both Snow and Charming had been feeling bad that they had grounded their daughter instead of reasoning with her or even talking her out of this jealousy. However, now that they knew Emma was breaking herself down because of how they had treated her, they knew that they had to do something and so they both sat on Emma's bed and Charming started to stroke her back.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's ok Em. Shh." Charming soothed.

"Get away from me!" Emma snapped but through tears.

"Emma; what's wrong with you today?" Snow asked.

"I don't want to see you."

"Emma; don't be rude!" David scolded. "Now tell us, what's wrong?"

Emma looked up at her parents and bit her lip. _How about I do tell them? What harm can it really do?_ Emma thought before she finally got her confidence back and opened up to her parents.

"I'm jealous." Emma said softly but while still softly crying.

"Jealous of what baby?" Snow asked.

"Of Neal!" Emma mumbled.

"What is it about Neal that you're jealous of?" Charming asked.

"He gets a lot more attention than I do and you guys show him so much more attention. I just want to be hugged by you guys more often because I feel like I'm second best and the black sheep in the family."

Mary Margaret and David instantly broke down at that and pulled Emma in to a tight hug.

"You don't have to feel like that honey. You're our baby and if you ever want a hug don't forget about that Emmy." Snow and Charming both said as they hugged Emma and there were no problems from that moment on.


	6. Mother And Daughter So Alike

**Disclaimer** **:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and am loving the suggestions I'm getting. Anyway, I've been busy with school all week since I'm doing my A Levels this year and am trying my best to get into university this year, and that's the reason why I am only going to be posting at the weekends at the minute. So this Chapter is actually a suggestion I got from SwanQueen135 who wanted a fic of Charming getting tired of Mary Margaret (Snow) and Emma fighting so he puts them on a time out and spanks them. This story will feature some groundings as well but hopefully it is what you were expecting it to be like.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain adult spanking and a lot of family fluff. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

This argument had been going on all morning! Yes; all morning Charming had been looking after Neal and now he felt like he was getting a sore head. _Come on girls,_ Charming began to think into himself. _You've been at this for hours now and I'm supprised you haven't woke Neal up! David_ thought while he continued to rock Neal in his arms. It was now 5:30pm and the argument felt lik it had gone on forever and by the time the worse comment in the whole fight was made just a few minutes later, Charming had just about had enough.

 _"Mom; why can't you just leave me alone and let me run off with Killian? Just fuck off!"_ Emma screamed and downstairs, Charming bit his lip so that he could stop himself from shouting upstairs at his daughter himself, but mostly what annoyed him was that his baby girl was talking about doing something that she knew he didn't agree with, well, plus the language.

 _"Know what Emma? I would happily do that now! In fact; with you giving me this amount of trouble at the minute I would happily choose a night without you!"_ Mary Margaret screamed while making it clear she was losing control.

 _That does it!_ Charming thought. He had had enough with this argument and if he was being quite honest, he had forgotten what the source of the entire argument was. Just as Charming's anger was getting to the extreme, he realised that he was actually holding his 4 month old son and so that he wouldn't hurt him, carefully put Neal back in his rocker.

 _"Right wee man, how about you hang out here while I go and deal with our girls."_ Charming said before getting up and heading towards the stairs just as he heard Neal giggle. _"Yea, I know. Women, ey?"_ Charming said before rushing up the stairs. _Emma, please don't let your mother kill you before I get up here,_ Charming thought as he ran up the stairs.

...

Upstairs, Mary Margaret and Emma were putting their best into this fight. Both of them were tired but weren't willing to give up on their point, which for Snow was that Emma should be staying home and looking after her brother instead of going out and repeatedly putting herself, Henry's and their other friends lives at risk, and for Emma was that she wanted more freedom to hang around with Killian. Either way, they needed to catch on to what they were doing or both of them would be paying the price.

 _"Emma; I want you to apologise to me now."_

 _"No! I'm not apologising to you unless you apologise to me first!"_ Emma said in a childish voice that sounded like she was fighting with her friend.

 _"Emma!"_ Snow scolded in a disappointed, shocked and angry tone.

 _"What, Snow?"_ Emma snapped with attitude.

 _"Emma!"_ Snow warned.

 _"What's your problem, Mary Margaret? Don't like that I'm not listening to you? I don't have to!"_ Emma said with the same amount of attitude.

 _"Emma Ruth Swan; you better change that tone right now young lady and you do not want to know what will happen to you if you don't!"_ Mary Margaret said just as Charming barged into the room, while looking beyond angry.

 _"D, Dad."_ Emma stuttered showing her nerves of how nervous she was.

 _"Emma; come here!"_ David said as he put on his stern Dad voice.

Emma knew she was in trouble now. Why did she have to have to fight with her mom? Why did she have to say all those awful things to her mom? Why did she have to let that conversation go on for so long when she could've just taken the first answer she got? _Oh great! Now I've done it. I know what the consequences of these actions are and still, I test them,_ Emma thought as she bit her lip and walked over to her Dad. As soon as she was standing by her dad, all Emma knew was that she was looking at David one minute and the next she felt her red leather jacket being pulled off her, then a tough grip went round her arm, and the next she was turned around and felt two hard smacks on her bum before being turned round to face her father again and Emma looked at him with tears in her eyes.

 _"Time out corner!"_ David said while sounding stern and starting a timer for 29 minutes on his phone.

Emma isntantly obeyed, knowing what the result would be if she didn't.

Then David turned his attention to Mary Margaret.

 _"And what do you have to say for yourself?"_ David asked in the same voice that he had just used on Emma.

 _"David; stop looking at me like that. The arguments over and that's all that matters."_

 _"Yea, except the way you spoke to Emma still needs to be dealt with."_

 _"I scolded her David!"_

 _"You also told her that she would be better off away from us and also told her she could run off with Killian who you know I don't approve of!"_ Charming shouted but then realised that Emma was starting to mess around in the corner. _"We'll continue this discussion downstairs."_ Charming said before turning his attention back to Emma. _"Emma; I will call you when I'm ready for you and don't you dare move from that corner young lady until your time is up."_

Both Charming and Mary Margaret went out of the room and went downstairs.

...

As soon as they were both downstairs, David went with Mary Margaret around the table. The way they were seated was that Charming was on one side of the table and Snow was at the other side and Charming saw this as the perfect time to take this conversation further.

 _"Do you know why we're having this conversation?"_

 _"Not exactly Charming, but if you are planning on treating me the same as we treat Emma when she does something wrong then I'm afraid to say you won't have any chances."_

 _"Well it appears you might have to argue that point better."_ Charming said while getting up and moving his chair round.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Snow asked through utter confusion.

 _"I'm going to spank you."_

Did she actually hear that? Was she actually going to get a spanking from her husband? _No! He can't do that!_

 _"No you're not!"_

 _"Yes I am."_

 _"No you're not!"_

 _"Yes I am."_ Charming said a bit harsher.

 _"David James Nolan; don't you even think about spanking me or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"_

 _"So nothing's different then."_ Charming said before sitting on the chair and looking at Mary Margaret with his normal charming smile. _"Don't you want to set a good example for our daughter? How is she supposed to learn to take her punishment without fighting if you won't?"_

 _"David; I swear that if you spank me you will be grounded!"_

 _"We'll just have to take that risk then. Come over here, Snow White."_

Mary Margaret knew this argument wasn't going anywhere so she got up and walked over to David who instantly put her over his knee.

 _"You're getting this because of how you talked to my baby girl earlier on and because of the majority of that argument."_ Charming said before starting the spanking.

Smack smack smack smack smack

 _"Charming; stop it!"_ Snow cried.

Smack Smack Smack

Smack smack

Smack smack Smack

Smack smack smack smack

 _"S, s, st, stop it."_

Smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack

 _"Charming; y, y, you're g, gr, grounded!"_ Mary Margaret said through cries but still trying to remain serious.

smack smack smack

 _"Sorry, sorry."_

 _Smack smack_

At that, Charming let Mary Margaret up and he was silently sniggering at the tear stains she was trying to hide.

 _"So I guess you learned from this slightly overdue punishment."_ Charming said sacastically with that normal smile of his but when Snow glared at him he found it best to stay quiet.

 _"Let me tell you one thing Mister. My opinion of you being punished has not changed."_ Snow said in a serious voice.

 _"Well I'd be happy to continue that conversation later. Now how about you stand in the corner for the next 35 minutes?"_ Charming said while smiling into himself and watching his wife walk over to the corner.

 _"Just so you know, I will get you back for this."_

 _"I don't doubt that at all." Charming mumbled lightly into himself._

While Charming watched Snow go over to the corner, the timer for Emma's time out finished and David's phone let out a small beeping sound. At that, David got up and went over to the stairs before shouting up.

 _"Emma; you can come down here now!"_ Charming shouted up the stairs and a few seconds later, Emma appeared on the stairs.

"Come." David said while motioning Emma over to the couch where he was heading.

Emma followed David over to the couch in fear that if she didn't listen, she would be getting a lot worse, but that would not mean that she would take her punishment as she should. Soon, David sat down on the couch and Emma at this point was just a few steps away from him so David took this chance to talk to her.

"Emmy, you know why you're getting a spanking, right?" David asked.

Emma remained quiet.

"Em; I just need you to let me do this and then you can talk to me about all of this. Come on honey." David said silently.

Emma didn't say anything.

"Emma; I am not pleased with this behaviour at the minute! Answer me!" David said while getting even more angry.

Emma was shocked at this tone but still didn't answer why she was getting a spanking.

"Emma Ruth Swan; you owe me a reply and a lot more respect!" David said with a very stern voice.

Emma still remained quiet but just didn't answer. _Stay strong Emma, stay strong! He didn't wait to hear any of your thoughts earlier and put you in Time Out like some naughty little kid,_ Emma thought to herself. David, on the other hand, was not so pleased. _Come on Emma! Don't make this so hard on yourself! I am just so angry with her right now and I'm fed up with her being rude!_ Another minute went by and by this point David had lost so much of his patience that he grabbed Emma's phone off her.

" _Dad!"_ Emma yelled in shock.

 _"Emma Ruth Swan Nolan; you do not show me such level of disrespect! For being so rude to me this phone is being taken off yo until I decide you can have it back, you're having extra added on to your spanking, you will be on another time out as soon as we finish and you owe both your mother and I an apology! Now get ready and get straight over my knee before you get yourself in even more trouble!"_ David shouted in a stern voice that was warning his daughter not to test him again.

Emma had to admit it. She was really scared of what would happen next! However, that doesn't mean she won't try to fight off this spanking even more.

"Daddy."

"Emma; get over my knee young lady."

"D, dad."

"Emma Ruth Swan; now!"

 _"D, daddy, I, I'm s, sorry_." Emma lied but felt it was the best way to get her out of this mess.

 _"Emma; come! You're getting your bottom spanked young lady!"_ David said fiercely.

Emma knew that wasn't a voice to test but it didn't work with her because she started to take a few steps back and once she started to run away, David began to run after her and once he caught up to her, he put a tight grip around her arm and dragged her over to the couch.

"That's it! You know that running off on me before a punishment is not going to let you away with the consequences and this, Emma, is not going undealt with." David said while dragging Emma over to the couch and sitting down. _"Now get over my knee young lady!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Right. Well then, you decided you wanted this."_ David said while lowering Emma over his knee, but it was not without struggle and Emma was still fighting when she was positioned over her father's knee.

 _"Stop it!"_ David scolded while laying one extra hard smack on Emma's bum and then adding four more hard ones.

 _"D, daddy! F, fuck off!"_ Emma said while still crying but David angrily turned her round to look at him while still keeping her on his lap.

 _"Do you want me to do this bare because if I hear that kind of language from you again Emma I will not hesitate to bare your bottom little girl!"_ David said while sounding beyond angry.

 _"S, sorry daddy!"_ Emma cried even though it was mostly from fear because she knew that wasn't a voice to be tested. David turned Emma round again before continuing with the spanking.

 _"Do not think I like doing this to you because I don't!"_ Smack smack smack smack smack, smack smack smack smack smack.

 _"P, please d, Daddy. I'm s, sorry."_

 _"You will listen to what you are told in future, Missy!"_ David scolded before adding five more smacks.

Emma was lying over her father's knee with tears running out of her. However, she did make the mistake of thinking of this as the end of her punishment but only realised it wasn't when she felt a tight grip come around her arm as she tried to get up.

 _"Not so fast young lady!"_ David said as he grabbed the wooden spoon off the table which was beside the couch.

Smack smack smack smack smack, David spanked the left side of Emma's butt.

smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack, David then moved over to work on Emma's right butt cheek

smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack, David then started adding to Emma's sit spots, making her entire bottom sore.

smack smack smack smack

By this point, Emma was in tears crying and she only realised her punishment had finished when she found herself sitting looking at her father while sitting on his knee like a little kid and she winced at the pain that she felt on her bum.

 _"Emma; is there anything you want to say to me?" David asked sternly._

 _"Sorry daddy."_ Emma said while keeping her head down in shame but she looked up when David put his finger under her chin.

" _I am not happy with how you spoke to your mother or I today Emma and you will be apologising to her as soon as you can. Emma Ruth Swan; you are an older sister now and you are meant to be an example for your younger brother! How is he meant to know what good behaviour is if his big sister is always getting in trouble or getting punished?"_

 _"H, he, I, Daddy."_ Emma stuttered because she was starting to feel ashamed of herself and was feeling the pain of the spanking.

 _"You have until 7:30 to think of what you did wrong and then you're going straight to bed and that will be your bedtime until I'm sure you can be trusted."_ David said while hating that he couldn't trust his daughter and oldest child.

 _"Daddy, are you still angry at me?"_ Emma asked.

David sighed before answering. It wasn't that he was angry, he was just disappointed and didn't think he'd ever have to punish his child as an adult.

 _"I'm disappointed in you."_ David said softly and when he looked at the look on Emma's face, he saw that she was silently crying at that thought. However, Charming still knew that he had to follow through with what he had originally said so he gently lifted his daughter off his knee and put his finger under her chin when she was standing.

 _"Now Em, you know I love you, but I want you to sit on that bottom step and think about what you did today. Twenty-nine minutes."_ David said softly but firmly and Emma instantly agreed, although she found it weird how she still had to do time outs at her aged.

Just as Emma had just sat on the chair, the timer that Charming had set for Snow's time out went off and Charming walked over to the kitchen part of their loft.

 _"Alright my dear."_ Charming said with a smile as he spoke to his wife but he guessed she would be giving him the silent treatment for quite a while now which meant he would be in loads of trouble.

As Snow walked past Charming, she playfully slapped him on the chest and continued to not talk to him until they both were sitting on the couch, but were still a few spaces apart.

" _Can you at least talk to me!"_ Charming said.

Mary Margaret didn't answer.

 _"Come on. You can't give me the silent treatment for too long!"_

Mary Margaret didn't answer.

 _"I'll have to make sure that Emma apologises to you later."_ Charming said hoping that that would get a conversation going.

 _"How is she?"_ Mary Margaret said quietly not wanting to make a great amount of conversation or to involve Emma when she was still in hearing distance because she knew that would be an argument that wouldn't go easy.

 _"I had to put her on another time out for being rude."_ Charming said before realising that Snow had actually spoke to him. _"See, I knew that would get you speaking to me."_

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at that before talking. _"You're just too Charming for your own good, you know that?"_

 _"So I'm forgiven for punishing you as well as Emma?"_ Charming said with a hopeful tone.

Snow just glared at him.

 _"You're sleeping on the couch tonight. I'll see how forgiving I am tomorrow."_ Snow said seriously and they both continued to talk while Emma's minutes on the step finished.

...

Twenty-nine minutes later and David and Mary Margaret were finally ready to deal with their daughter. She had been on time out for nearly half an hour now but both her parents believed that she had had enough time to think about what she did.

 _"Emma; you can come back over here now!"_ David called as he thought he might as well bring her off it since he was the one to put her on it.

Emma got up and walked over to her parents who were sitting on the couch. Secretly, she felt angry at herself for treating both her parents that way but she didn't want to let them see that. Something that was also becoming annoying was that the spanking Emma got earlier wasn't exactly dying down any so she was surely not going to be able for a few days at least. This was what was even more annoying about the time out she just had to do as sitting still became very, very difficult. _Right guys. You better not tell me to do nothing for another twenty-nine minutes,_ Emma thought as she walked even closer to her parents. For most of her way over to the couch, Emma was determined to keep her cool but she couldn't stop herself from keeping her tears in when she saw the disappointed looks on her parents' faces so she broke down in tears. Luckily, she wasn't too far away from the couch so Mary Margaret was able to reach out towards her daughter and managed to get her over to where she and her husband were sitting.

 _"Emma, Emma; look at me."_ Mary Margaret said softly.

Emma looked up at her mother with wide eyes and she still had tears in her eyes.

 _"I just want you to hug me mommy."_ Emma said while feeling a little embarrassed but she was still crying.

 _"Get up here then and we'll get that sorted out."_ Mary Margaret said while patting her knee and Emma got up even though she felt like she was a little too old for sitting on her mother's knee but for once she didn't care.

Emma kept on thinking about everything that happened today and still couldn't believe everything that she said today. She had been so horrible to the person who was now showing her so much love and as the thoughts went even deeper, Emma started crying even harder. The next thing she knew, she was crying in to her mother's shoulder and could feel her hair being stroked. _This is too much for me to handle right now. I think I should apologise for what I did today,_ Emma thought into herself.

 _"Mom?"_ Emma asked as clear as she could though she was still crying.

 _"Yes sweetheart?"_

 _"I, I, I'm sorry for how I spoke to you today."_ Emma said with a croacky voice.

Mary Margaret couldn't stop herself from smiling inside and out at that. She had waited so long for this moment and now she had got it. While Mary Margaret was still caught in the moment, Emma had continued to cry into her mother's shoulder and when Mary Margaret realised this was happening, her hand went up to stroke Emma's hair and to cradle her head and she kissed her head while all this was happening.

 _"That's alright baby girl. It looks like both of us went through a lot today as far as our punishments go so you don't have to worry sweetheart."_ Mary Margaret soothed as she continued to look after her baby. Eventually, Emma fell asleep on her mother's shoulder but Snow continued to hum soft songs to her while keeping the comforting up. Over the next few minutes, both of Charming's girls got carried away with the time and sooner than anyone knew, it was 7:30. Charming got up and walked over to the couch where both Snow and Emma were now sleeping and he shook Emma's arm just slightly before she woke up looking half asleep and Snow looked grumpy.

 _"Em, look what time it is."_ Charming said.

Emma just groaned and looked at her father as if she were confused.

 _"Come on Emmy. Let's get you to bed."_ Charming said softly and Emma got up and followed him to her room. However, just as they were going upstairs, Emma was told that she was now grounded for three days and that she wouldn't be getting her leather jacket back till tomorrow, she wouldn't get any dinner tonight and she wouldn't be allowed to see Killian, Henry or any of her other friends for at least two weeks. Charming then waited till Emma got herself changed and then when she came back, her dad tucked her into bed and kissed her head before going out.

Well, at least she couldn't say she wasn't loved.


	7. Dishonesty Will Always Find You

**Disclaimer** **:** This post might be me for a while because while I will be able to hopefully upload during the Halloween break, I have loads of other stories and I'm getting asked to continue them, plus I have mountains of coursework to do throughout the next week but I promise I won't stay away for too long. Anyway, since I was asked to update my story _Life As A Shepherd_ which is a sequel to my on going fanfic, Life As A Prince _ both of which concentrate on David's rebellious period before Snow and Emma, this is a Snow punishes Charming fic. Yes; I know we hardly ever see them fall out but this is only going to be shown in one chapter and I promise I will be back with the other fics as soon as possible but if anyone would like another chapter of this then I'm happy to do other suggestions. Plus; to the person who wanted a Grand pa David spanks Henry one shot, I haven't forgotten about your idea and will either do it as the first or second thing when I come back. Anyway; hope you enjoy and please give me nice reviews.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain disciplinary, adult spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

 _Why did we have to tell are deepest secret,_ David thought to himself as he continued to trudge through the woods and trying eagerly to get his wife to speak to him instead of giving him the silent treatment. This had been going on for too long! Snow knew Charming couldn't last long without her speaking to him but she was determined to show him exactly what he was making her go through. Overtime, they got closer and closer to Tink's and Charming was finding it even more annoying that Snow wasn't talking to him and was starting to wonder if this was ever the way Emma felt when she got in trouble with her mother. _Come on! You have to speak to me at some point,_ David thought again while feeling annoyed. Eventually Killian, or as Charming called him, the Pirate, said that they were near Tink's and that was good news as far as David was concerned because it meant Mary Margaret would have to talk to him, well, although it would include having to push her to speak to him.

"I can see why she picked this area. Nice, quite jungle: might make a nice spot for our hut don't you think?" Charming said but Snow walked on without talking to him. "Or a tree house if you prefer, Mary Margaret," David added with an obvious tone of disappointment in his voice although it was more so hinted at himself but Snow continued to walk on.

 _Why can't she just talk to me? I didn't want to hurt her_! She has to speak at some point, doesn't she? Oh well, keep your hopes up!

"Snow; when are you going to start talking to me again?! When we're storming Pan's camp. when we're grabbing Henry, when? You need to say something!" Charming yelled and that was finally enough to make her turn round, only, somehow he didn't like the look on her face. _Oh no, I haven't seen that look since before Emma was born_! _Umm... am I in trouble now?_ Charming thought before seeing Mary Margaret storming over to him with a lot of anger portrayed on her face. _Uh oh, definitely in trouble._

"Why! You didn't! You didn't tell me anything!" Mary Margaret scolded David like she was shouting at a misbehaving class, or more than likely Emma even though she never thought she would be shouting at her husband for anything.

"A, At first I was hoping that I could find a cure for the poison th, then if I could I figured there was no reason for me to worry." Charming said while stuttering because for a moment he felt like he was a boy on the farm again.

"Ok, but then you did find a cure, and you still didn't tell me!" Mary Margaret screamed as she felt her anger rising up.

"I know."

"So what? You weren't afraid to worry me again?"

"N, no, I, I, I, I, I, didn't think_." Charming started but was then cut off.

"No! No you didn't! You didn't think! You didn't think I had a right to know you could never leave this island! Why didn't you tell me?" Snow cried through anger, although it was becoming worse.

"I was scared!" Charming screamed as if he was under pressure.

"Did you think I wouldn't stay here with you? After everything we've been through did you think I would ever leave your side?"

"No, I knew you wouldn't. That's what scared me, and I didn't want that for you. I didn't want for you to be stuck on this island with me. The price of this cure was something I didn't want to force upon you."

"Love means being together." Mary Margaret said silently but firmly.

"Yea, I know. It also means sacrifice and protecting someone you love. How could a part of me not want you to leave this place." Charming said while a couple more tears came to his eyes.

"I would happily build a tree house and spend the rest of my days dodging poisoned arrows and lost boys if it meant having you by my side!" Mary Margaret shouted at David feeling like now she was definitely getting into school teacher mode.

There was a moment's silence and then Mary Margaret looked disappointedly at David while he put his head down in shame. "But you should've told me," she said while shaking her head.

"I know. I'm sorry." David said through tears and when Mary Margaret went over to him, she hugged him.

"You didn't believe David. You needed to believe in us." Mary Margaret said softly and overtime, they continued to hug and kiss each other. However, after all this romance had finished, Mary Margaret put a tight grip around David's arm and started dragging him forward.

"Where are we going Snow?" David asked.

"Where we are going is to the campsite and then you are in some serious trouble, Mister." Snow said while she started to drag David along while still maintaining the silent treatment. _I'm guessing I know what serious trouble means._

...

It had taken a while but the Charming family had finally managed to get to Tink. They had discovered the awkward relationship between Tink and Regina but luckily that relationship had been good enough to let everyone have a place to sleep for the night. However, once everyone had been settled in, Snow returned her thoughts to working out exactly what she should do with Charming. Yes; she knew he had apologised but still wasn't overly pleased with how he had kept everything from her. Soon, Emma came up to talk to her parents but nothing went as easy as she thought it would have.

"Right. So I was wondering if I could go and see if there's anyway that I could go and look for Henry without you." Emma said silently although she knew what the answer would probably be."

"No." Mary Margaret replied quickly and in a stern tone.

"But mo, um, Mary Margaret." Emma wined.

Mary Margaret had to laugh at that. She was wanting so much for Emma to call her mom and even if she was only saying it a bit, it was still something.

"No Emma! You're not leaving here alone to do something completely dangerous." Mary Margaret said firmly.

"David?" Emma said while turning to her father and wanting to know if he would be able to give her what she wants.

David looked away for a second and grimaced before answering her.

"Listen to your mother." was all David could say knowing he was in big trouble with Snow too. However, it did mean he couldn't look at her eyes because he knew she would be using the puppy dog eyes on him.

"But_." Emma started but was cut off by Snow.

"No Emma; now get to bed."

"But."

"Now!"

No."

"Emma Ruth Swan!" Mary Margaret scolded and then saw that Emma was taking a few steps back. "Do I have to call Regina in here and ask her to get you to bed for me because believe me, I WILL do that and IT IS NOT a nice experience."

"I, I just don't want to."

"Regina; can you come in here!"

A second later Regina came in and she looked like she wasn't too pleased at being called in.

"What is it?" Regina asked abruptly as she came in and saw Snow pointing towards Emma. "You want me to deal with your oversized child?"

Snow nodded and mouthed to Regina about everything that had just happened and she finally managed to get both her stepmother and her daughter out of the room. Then she turned her attention to David.

"Do you have anything to say for your actions throughout the last few days?" Snow asked in a stern yet disapproving voice.

Charming was caught off guard by this tone. _Wait, is she talking to me? I haven't done anything extremely wrong. What's going to happen to me?_

"Umm, n, no, my love." Charming said but he secretly knew it wasn't a good answer.

What Snow did though took him fully by surprise. Charming watched as his wife grabbed a seat nearby and sat on it before motioning him over to her, which luckily he obeyed. _What's she doing? Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be punished? The look on her face is normally only used on a badly behaved child. Why is she using it on me?_ Charming thought as he went closer and closer to his wife.

"Umm, what's happening over here, my love?" Charming asked but aiming on getting himself out of this situation.

"Well what's going to be happening is that you are going to get punished for not telling me that you couldn't leave this island."

 _Did she seriously just say that I'm getting punished? But, no! This can't be happening!_

"No! You can't do that!" Charming shouted while he tried to take a step back.

"Well it seems that I'm the closest thing to someone who knew you during your rebellious days so the answer is yes I can."

"B, but, you, I, umm."

"Just hurry up and get over my knee David. I'm just planning on doing this as a warning for you."

"N, no." David said while taking a few steps back.

"No wonder our daughter doesn't want to listen when she's told to do something. At least be an example to her!"

"No!" Charming yelled but when he tried to run, Snow put a tight grip around his arm.

"You know this is going to happen whether you're happy with it or not!"

"I, it's j, just, the last time I had to do this was when I was under King George's rule and_."

"Oh yes, that night you snuck out when you were meant to be grounded and stayed out with me until sunrise when you realised that you were going to be in big trouble."

"Exactly and, uhh, what are you doing?" Charming asked, realising that he was now beside the chair that his wife sat on.

"Oh don't worry dear. Just think of me as the not so evil version of King George." Snow said as lowered Charming over her knee and then:

Smack smack smack smack

"Snow; seriously! You can't do this!" Charming cried.

"Yes I can." Snow said while spanking David three more times.

Smack smack smack.

"You should've told me instead of hiding everything." Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack.

"S, Snow, p, please stop." Charming cried.

Smack smack smack smack smack. Smack smack smack smack smack.

"S, Snow. I'm sorry."

Smack smack smack smack smack smack.

Knowing from experience of getting spanked himself and as of more recently, having to smack Emma for some of her behaviour, Charming knew that if a few spanks weren't felt for a while it meant the punishment was over, so after a few seconds he got up. _Wow. Snow definitely does spank hard, and I wonder why Em reacts the way she does when she disappoints her mother,_ Charming thought as he tried to stop his tears from falling. _Somehow I think that was worse than what I last remember. Why couldn't Snow have chosen something else to do to me,_ Charming thought as he finally got the courage to talk to Snow again, who was a few steps away from him so he walked over to her.

"Do you have anything to say for your actions throughout the last few days?" Snow asked sternly and with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry." Charming cried.

For the next few minutes, Charming and Snow hugged each other and since they weren't around Emma, they started kissing. Then they took a few steps back from each other and Charming thought this to be the perfect timing for him to Charm himself back into the good books.

"So, am I off the hook now?" Charming asked hopefully while giving Snow his charming smile. _No offence Hook_ , was the thought that came into his head afterwards.

Snow shook her head at that and the mischievous grin on her face was what Charming didn't trust.

"I'll take that as a no then."

Snow shook her head again.

"Even if we are able to leave this island, you are grounded, and when we get back home, you are sleeping on the couch for a month." Snow said seriously.

"Well at least my grounding will be finished by the time we get home."

"Not so fast! The grounding will continue as soon as we get home!"

Charming nodded at that. Sounds fair. My only problem is it'/ _been ages since I was last grounded. Well, at least I know not to lie the next time._

"Love you Snow." David said as he was now trying eagerly to get their relationship back on the good side.

"Love you too Charming." Snow said before thinking of how similar Charming and Emma actually were. "You know you are too charming for your own good and Emma takes completely after you."

They both laughed at that.


	8. Two Kids In Trouble

**Disclaimer** **:** This is a one shot that I wrote during the Summer and that I just thought could be added in here, but it is an edited version. This story is based around Emma and Prince Neal but Emma is 29, while Neal is 5.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain spanking and other disciplinary punishments, as well as a few more topics that could be seen as offensive. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Work at the station today was difficult. Emma had started working on the paperwork first thing in the morning but as soon as her father went to take care of some unknown business, everything took an unexpected turn. She had been feeling angry about something all morning but at what, she just didn't know. Was it jealousy towards her brother again? Hadn't her parents dealt with that enough? Whatever it was Emma knew she had to control it. A few minutes had past and the feeling was just getting stronger, but when Emma had just about had enough she tried to stretch but on the moment she did a fireball appeared in her hand. _How do I get this thing off,_ Emma started to think to herself, but when it turned a bluish colour Emma continued to panic, and as soon as she did, it then started to burn the desk, before completely damaging the entire office. _Oh shit! Now I'm in trouble,_ Emma thought and as if on cue, David came in and looked around the office before his eyes darted to Emma, who had started to take a few steps away from him, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"What happened in here young lady?" David asked, his voice full of anger.

"I, I, I, umm." Emma stuttered while she stuck to the spot she was on.

"I want an answer from you young lady!"

"M, magic." Emma stuttered through fear.

"You were using magic in here?" David asked while shouting but he was trying to keep his anger under control.

"Y, yes." Emma said nervously while she tried to sneak a way but just as she did David grabbed her arm, and smacked her bum as hard as he could before turning her back. "I'm sorry," Emma cried but through a whisper and her eyes were still shut tightly.

'You can leave now and we will continue this conversation later." David said sternly before leaving the room.

As soon as her father was out of the room, Emma nodded and reached back to rub her bum, even if it seemed childish. Then, she left the station and instead of going straight home like she knew her father would like, she drove the Yellow Bug near to where the town line is, but not an inch over it because she knew her parents would kill her for it. She stayed there for over two hours thinking of everything that happened today and her thoughts were only broken when a text came through from David. Emma looked at it and saw that the text said _Your mother can't get out of work. Can you collect Neal for us?_ Then Emma put her phone down and drove to the school where her mom used to work. Just as she parked, Emma was starting to get up but the pain from the spanking was really beginning to hurt her, and just as she began to wince Neal and a women with greyish hair walked up to the car. It was at that moment that Emma started to feel embarrassed, but she put the window down anyway while she tried to hide her tears.

"This young sir has a letter that must be read and he is not allowed back on the school grounds until next week. Are you ok?" The woman asked before changing her tone when asking Emma if she was ok.

Emma put her head down and the woman just allowed Neal to get into the car since she knew the conversation hadn't gone anywhere. She then walked away as Neal got into the car.

"Not having a good day, huh?" Emma asked.

"That fight honestly wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to turn Zac into a stuffed animal, but he was making fun of our family." Neal said through a few silent tears.

"The fairy tale thing doesn't go easy does it?"

"Definitely not, and now I don't even want to see mom or dad." Neal cried.

Emma chuckled at that.

"Neither do I." she said while wincing.

"Are you in trouble to?" Neal asked.

"A lot."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say I messed up the station and Dad's mad at me now because apparently I'm not setting a good enough example for you." Emma said and a few of her tears came out.

This was something that Neal witnessed but he also saw that Emma was still wincing and he thought he knew why that was.

"Emmy, did Daddy smack you this morning?"

Emma bit her tongue.

"Feel lucky that you don't have to be punished like that. It is actually very uncomfortable!"

"Then why do you keep on doing bad things?" Neal asked and Emma went quiet for a moment.

"Let's change the subject. Do you want to go to Granny's for an ice cream so we can both avoid getting shouted at a bit longer?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" Neal screamed with excitement.

Emma and Neal both headed to Granny's.

...

Emma and Neal were both chilling in one of the booths at Granny's. They were so thankful that they hadn't been caught yet and thought that if they just left in 20 minutes then _ Mary Margaret and David walked in. At first, Emma and Neal thought they would be able to manage to hide, but as soon as their parents scanned the side of the diner that they were at, Emma and Neal knew they were in huge trouble. David came over to the booth and immediately looked down at Emma, who was now feeling ashamed of herself.

"You have some explaining to do little girl. Up!" David ordered and as soon as Emma stood up, he grabbed on to her ear.

"Ow Daddy!" Emma cried.

"This is what you get if you continuously ignore warnings and punishments young lady! You are in so much trouble Emma Ruth Swan Blanchard Nolan!"

"Sorry daddy."

"You can explain yourself later." David said while they all walked out, well, except for Emma who was dragged out.

...

When they got home, David and Mary Margaret made both their kids sit on the sofa. This was something that both Emma and Neal were use to, however, while Neal sat not doing anything, Emma was soon her phone and was obviously not thinking of what she had down. David and Mary Margaret came back over to the sofa two minutes later to get everything sorted.

"Neal, sweetie, what's this letter about?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I got into another fight at school." Neal said but in a quiet voice.

"Neal Leopold Nolan! We've told you about this!"

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Neal; after we finish this discussion you are going to be on a time out, you will have an early bedtime for the next two weeks and there will be no tv throughout this time." Mary Margaret said softly.

Neal nodded while silently crying into himself and put his head down in shame. Now it was time to deal with his sister.

"And as for you young lady!'" David shouted at Emma who was still engrossed in her phone but then he grabbed it off her. "Are you listening to me young lady?"

"About what, David!" Emma snapped.

"Do not disrespect me like that! Do I need to start adding punishments on?"

"Dad!"

"Emma!" David warned.

"Whatever." Emma mumbled but with attitude.

"That's another punishment added on for you. Now, do either of you want to tell me who's idea it was to go for ice cream at Granny's instead of coming home?" Charming asked, guessing he knew the answer.

"Emmy's!" Neal shouted.

"Emma!" Snow screamed.

Emma put her head down in shame, Snow started to take a few breaths in knowing she couldn't handle this situation with anger, and Charming sighed, knowing his main instinct on who's idea it was to go to Granny's instead of coming straight home was right. After a few silent moments, Mary Margaret felt like she could continue with disciplining her daughter for this.

"You're grounded!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"Mom!"

"You will not argue this with me!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"You can't fucking tell me what to do. I'm an adult!"

"First of all you do not use language! Second of all, yes; you are an adult but I expect you to act like one so_."

"What does that word mean?" Neal asked with an innocent voice.

"It doesn't matter because you will never be saying it." David said in a stern voice.

"But Emmy said f_."

"Neal; don't you dare say that word and yes Emma said it but it has now given her three extra punishments." David said in his best stern dad voice.

"Oh, ok." Neal said softly.

"Emma_." Snow said softly but she was just about to go into shouting mode.

"Mom, it's not fair if I get in trouble for doing something nice for my little brother so in a way I am entitled to get away with this."

"Excuse me?" Snow said in a dangerously low voice.

"I'm umm, en, entitled to g, get off with a warning this time." Emma said, trying to sound as confident as she could but couldn't stop herself from feeling nervous because she knew disrespecting her punishment like this would just get her in more trouble and the look on her mother's face looked as if she was running out of patience.

"And I am entitled to ground you for two weeks, but that's not going to happen."

"Good!" Emma said with attitude.

"I am going to ground you for three weeks."

"Mom! I'm not allowing you to do this! I'm an adult!"

"You need to act like one!"

"Just fuck off!" Emma shouted and she picked up a figurine that was beside the sofa and threw it at her mom.

Mary Margaret had to take a very deep breath into herself before she would be able to speak again.

"Neal, leave!"

Neal got up and went to the back of the room where he was out of eye shot, but he was still in ear shot.

 _I have had it with your attitude and behaviour Emma. Believe me, you are getting a lot more than this and this is only for starters,_ Mary Margaret thought while she tried taking deep breaths in but it only lessened her anger a bit.

"You; up!" Mary Margaret said and as soon as Emma stood up she grabbed one of Emma's arms with one hand and leaned her forward, and with the other one smacked her three times as hard as she could. "Go and stand by the table and you will stay there until your father and I come to talk to you. Bad girl!"

Emma walked over to the table and leant back on it. She still hadn't learnt from all of this but mostly because she was just being stubborn about apologising and she just didn't want to show if she was sorry or not.

Back with Snow and Charming, they were both trying to get rid of their anger but nothing was making it lessen. However, they both knew that they had to deal with Neal sooner than later so they called him over and Snow was now crouching down to Neal's level and giving him the consequences.

"Neal, you're on time out for misbehaving in school today. You can stay here for 5 minutes and think about what you've done." Mary Margaret said softly and then got up before she and Charming both headed down to where they had sent Emma.

...

"As for you my girl." Mary Margaret said sternly as she approached the table.

"Whatever mom."

"EMMA; I do not like this new attitude! I am very disappointed in how you spoke to me and the consequence of ths is that you are going to go over my knee right now for a spanking young lady. David; can you get the wooden spoon out of the cupboard for me please?"

"Of course, my love."

David went to get the wooden spoon out of the cupboard and Emma was now beginning to feel very nervous and started to take a few steps back but Mary Margaret grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"Mom, please no."

"I'm afraid you're out of chances sweetheart." Mary Margaret said, still keeping a strong grip around Emma's arm.

"Mommy."

"No Emma!" Mary Margaret said sternly.

Emma bit her lip at that and it just took a bit longer for David to come over with the spoon. When David handed Mary Margaret the spoon, she dragged Emma over to a chair that was at the other side of the room, and after she sat down she pulled Emma over her knee as well.

"Emma, if you hadn't have disrespected me I would've allowed you to keep these jeans on throughout this spanking, however because you disrespected me and continuously tried to get out of your punishment, you're not getting any protection." Mary Margaret said as she began to bring Emma's jeans down and then continued to bare her bottom before starting the spanking.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"P, please s, stop." Emma cried

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"M, mo, mom_my." Emma cried

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"You will learn from this little girl!" Mary Margaret lectured.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"If you are told to do something you do it young lady!" Mary Margaret continue to lecture.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"I'm s, so, sorry." Emma cried.

Smack smack

By the time this spanking finished, Emma's bum looked a deep red and by the time she stood up she was in tears. However, by the time she got up and hugged her mom for a minute, the alarm for Neal's time out went off and after the hug finished, Mary Margaret look sternly into Emma's eyes.

"Corner time!" Mary Margaret concluded proudly.

"Can I_" Emma said while stretching out the I and referring to the clothes that were now lying on the floor.

"No. This is how you're getting punished young girl."

David and Mary Margaret followed Emma out of the room and led her towards a corner that had a stool in it. Emma was told to sit down on it and once they managed to get Emma staring at the wall, they walked away and Charming set the timer on his phone. This timer had been set for nine minutes and the idea was that she would spend nine minutes sitting down and then a separate timer would be set so that Emma would have to spend another 20 minutes standing up. Snow and Charming had gotten so lost in their thoughts that they had forgotten about Neal's time out finishing and they only realised when he walked in.

"Mommy, Daddy, why does Emmy have to be punished like that."

"For the same reason you have to do time outs."

"But I don't have to do that. Will you ever do that to me?"

"Only if we have to." David said softly. "Now let's get you something to eat then off to bed."

Neal followed his mother and father to the dinner table and sat down to eat with them. However, a few minutes after they sat down, the timer went off and Mary Margaret shouted for Emma to stand up but to stay in the corner before starting a timer for another 20 minutes. For the next while, David and Mary Margaret continued to have a conversation with Neal, but they couldn't stop their mind from thinking about Emma every now and again. They weren't planning on letting her have any dinner tonight and were also planning on confiscating all technology, giving her extra chores and sending her straight to bed, but they didn't know if they were going to hard on her this time. They had been warning her about possible consequences for days now and knew that she had been given too many chances, but they didn't want her to think they were just doing this to her because she's the oldest. After they finished dinner, Charming went to put Neal to bed and Snow stayed back while she waited for the timer to finish. When Charming came back, there was only four more minutes for Emma to do, and this is what they spent the next minutes talking about and then the timer eventually went off.

"Right Emma, you can come back here now." Mary Margaret called.

A moment later, Emma walked up to the table, but didn't want to sit down as her butt was still aching from the punishments she had today. However, she had definitely learned her lesson from having to sit for the best part of nine minutes. For the best part of the time she spent in corner time, she had been crying as well, and that didn't help giving that her butt felt like it was on fire.

"Do you have something to say for your behaviour today?" David and Mary Margaret both asked.

"Sorry.' Emma wined.

"That's good baby." Mary Margaret said as she kissed Emma's foarhead and hugged her.

Emma then realised that she still didn't have her clothes back on yet and rushed away to get dressed again. However, when she came back, she knew what was coming towards her.

"Emma, while I'm pleased that you have apologised and I forgive you, you still need to be punished for speaking to me like that. So your father and I have decided that you are banned from watching the tv and we will be confiscating your phone and everything else we feel necessary."

"And as for that stunt you pulled this morning, you are getting extra chores."

"Sorry, what stunt?"

"Someone destroyed the entire station this morning." David said.

"Emma!" Snow scolded.

"Sorry."

"Straight to bed young lady!"

Emma went upstairs to her room.

"Remind me again why we ever decided to have kids." Mary Margaret said while looking at David and they both laughed.


	9. Trouble In Neverland

**Disclaimer** **:** I DO NOT own Once Upon A Time and this is only a fanfic. Anyway, this suggestion was one I got a while ago from WandaMarie asking if I could do a one shot of Grand pa David spanking Henry for some of his behaviour in Neverland. Sorry it took so long for me to do but I just couldn't get any ideas of how I could do this. Keep in mind as well that some things might have been changed but only for the story. Hope you like it anyway.

 **Warning** **:** Will include spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

It had been hours now since Henry had gone missing and although he knew that his family would be desperately worried about him, the 11 year old knew that he had to follow Pan's lead. Yes; that would mean he would have to disobey his family, but that was something he was prepared to do if it meant staying safe. Eventually over time Henry started feeling his phone vibrate and when he looked at it the first time he saw that it was his dad calling. Thinking that he would rather stay in the clear for a while longer, Henry tapped the decline button on his phone and started to look even more on to all the other lost boys. Being from the outside world where time does pass, Henry knew that his family would feel like they had less time to do anything, even though time did stand still in Neverland, and it was on that note that a while later his phone rang again. When Henry looked at it, he saw that it was his adopted mother, Regina who was calling him and knowing how she reacted when her son was missing he declined the call again. A while later was when another phone call came in and that was from Mary Margaret but when Henry didn't answer it he started to worry about who the next phone call would be from. Then he got a phone call from his biological mother, Emma, but he also declined that call and followed even more in to Pan's lead.

The Charmings (Nolans), Regina (Mills), the Stiltskins (Gold and Cassidy) and Hook had been travelling for ages now and all with the same goal: to find Henry. David, however, felt that he was getting even more annoyed as so many phone calls from his own family had been denied by his only grandson. In fact, the further they went the more David was thinking that as soon as they found his grandson the boy would be going over his knee for a butt warming. _That boy is in so much trouble when we find him! At least the stubbornness doesn't come from anywhere unexpected. I've already had to spank Emma for a few of her decisions and Snow is completely stubborn as well so it no doubt comes from that side of the family,_ David thought to himself.

Back at Pan's camp Henry's guilt was eating away on him. He knew he disobeyed all his family so they would no doubt be very disappointed in him. Pan's sweet talks didn't help either as they were making Henry think even more about his Moms so when all of the boys were distracted, he took his chance and ran, but where he was running he did not know. After a while of running, Henry stopped as he saw familiar faces that looked exactly like those of his family so he decided to go over to them.

When Henry came closer to his family, they all pulled him in to a hug but when all of this embracing finished, Henry saw the disappointed looks on their faces and more importantly the disappointed and angry look on his Grandpa's face. So that he could use the sweetness he'd always seemed to be able to manage to get himself out of this situation, Henry walked over to David while looking sweet.

"Hey Gramps!" Henry said with happiness in his tone.

"Don't think you're getting off with me that easily Henry." David said firmly.

"So umm, we uh, h, haven't seen each other in the last few days. Anything you want to talk about or catch up on?" Henry said quickly.

At that, David put a tough grip around Henry's arm and began to walk him slowly over to a tree stomp at the side of the camp, only just as he was doing so a voice was heard from behind him.

"Dad? What are you doing to him?" Emma asked.

David sighed before answering.

"Your son's getting a spanking Emma."

"But, but, but, no!" Emma said.

"Emma; this has to happen."

"But."

"Emma Ruth; what would happen if you did something like this and what happened the last time you didn't answer any calls from your family?" Charming asked while hinting towards four times not so long ago that Emma had went on a call and not left any sign of telling her father where she was going.

"I got a spanking." Emma said quietly.

"And do you think it was wise to get involved in discussing a punishment just now?"

"No sir." Emma said with her head down.

"I want you to stand by that tree until I tell you to move." David said while pointing to a tree that was far enough away that all the spanking sounds would be silenced out.

Emma nodded though she was blushing with embarrassment at the fact that her dad was punishing her in front of Killian and Neal as she walked over to the tree. Then David turned his attention to Henry as he sat down and put the young boy over his knee and started laying hard smacks down.

Smack smack smack

Smack smack smack

"G, Grandpa p, please s, stop!" Henry cried.

"You don't do stuff like this!" David scolded.

Smack smack smack

Smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack

By this point, Henry was in tears crying and he didn't even notice when David lifted him off his knee and hugged him. However, within no time at all Henry started to calm down and both of them were able to forget about what happened.


	10. Spoilt Princess In Trouble Part 1

**Disclaimer** **:** I DO NOT own OUAT and this is only a fanfic. So I woke up this morning and had an idea that I should do a one shot on Queen Ava having to punish Snow. In this story Snow will be aged 9 and has been having a bad attitude recently. Might do a second part to this as well.

 **Warning** **:** Will include some punishments but no spanking in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Queen Eva had monitored Snow's behaviour all day and to say she was disappointed was an understatement. She was disgusted at the amount of attitude Snow had used towards her and couldn't get over how she had snapped at her earlier. Not only that but she had been acting like this a lot recently. Eva sighed as she looked back on everything that happened throughout the last few days.

Just as Eva was gathering her thoughts, Snow came in to the room and went directly over to Johanna who was touching the tiara that the princess' father, King Leopold had once bought for her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snow rudely asked.

"Snow!" Eva said as she walked forward while starting to feel her anger come out. "You don't talk to people like that!"

Snow ignored her mother's tone and decided to continue talking to the servant.

"Uh, Princess Snow, I_." Johanna started but was then cut off by the spoilt princess.

"You can't touch any of my stuff!" Snow snapped.

"Snow; you can't talk to her like that!" Queen Eva scolded in her sternest voice.

"We're royal! I can talk to her any way I want!" Snow snapped before turning towards Johanna again. "Isn't that right, servant?"

"Snow White; this is a warning! If you talk to her like that one more time there will be a consequence!" Eva warned.

Snow tried to see the sternness in her mother's voice but couldn't see any reason why she couldn't test the limits again.

"What was it you didn't understand? Did I not say it enough times? You don't have the right to touch any of my stuff!" Snow rudely said to Johanna again but then felt a tough grip go around her arm.

"I gave you a warning young lady and you disobeyed me!" Eva scolded as she tried to get Snow to a place where she would be able to punish her.

"Your majesty, you don't have to do this." Johanna said softly.

"Yes I do Johanna. You've been more than good to us and it looks like my daughter needs to learn her lesson." Eva said as she dragged Snow over to the stairs and left her on the bottom one before going down to her daughter's level.

"You are on this step because you were rude to Johanna and didn't listen to my warning. Now, you will stay here until I come to get you." Queen Eva before walking away.

...

During the last few minutes Queen Eva and Johanna continued to talk to each other, however Eva had to persuade Johanna in thinking that she didn't do anything wrong to cause Snow's outburst.

After another minute went past, Eva decided that Snow had had enough time to think about this and went over to where her daughter was standing. When she had got young Snow out of the corner, Eva looked sternly in to her daughter's eyes and made sure that she would look authoritative enough.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself young lady?" Eva asked firmly.

"S, sorry." Snow sniffled as she had been crying quite a lot and she hugged her mother.

This went on for a few minutes but when it finally stopped Snow knew not to test the limits again as she was now looking at her mother's stern eyes again.

"Now young lady, I want you to go to your room and you will only be allowed out when your father comes home since we will be discussing this behaviour from the day." Eva said firmly.

"But!" Snow wined.

"Now, young lady!"

Snow went up to her room.


	11. Spoilt Princess In Trouble Part 2

**Disclaimer** **:** First off, I hope everyone had a brilliant Christmas and you are enjoying the lead up to the New Year! Second, this is the first of the one shots I plan on uploading throughout the following days, though it is actually just a follow up from the last chapter (the ending of Spoilt Princess In Trouble). It's going to be quite short though, but I should get round to uploading a few more longer one shots after this.

 **Warning** **:** A few warning slaps.

* * *

A few hours had past by the time King Leopold got back. He had been having a meeting about the Ogre Wars and how they could all make peace, and this was something that he had to include King George and his son James in today. The meetings went on for four hours each and as of now, King Leopold had only reached home at 8:00. When he reached home, the first thing he did was have a conversation with Eva about Snow's behaviour and they decided to wait till dinner time to talk to their daughter. The minutes came and went and soon the whole family were sitting around the table, waiting for this conversation to start.

"Snow, is there something you want to tell me about today?" Leopold said as he put his knife and fork down.

"Nothing." Snow mumbled in to herself while her head stayed down.

"Snow! What happened today!" Leopold screamed while breaking each word down slowly.

Snow's only reply to this was biting her lip, rolling her eyes and then concentrating on her food again.

"Snow! Answer him!" Eva scolded.

"Whatever!" Snow snapped.

"Snow; don't snap!" Leopold scolded.

"Why not?"

"Snow; stop using this attitude! Now, what happened today?" Leopold said, his voice beyond serious.

Snow gulped before answering.

"I was rude to the staff and wasn't nice to Johanna."

"In what way were you not nice to her?"

"I was rude to her and basically told her she couldn't touch any of my stuff."

"Snow!"

"She deserved it! She's a slave and slaves shouldn't be allowed to touch anything Royals, like us, have!" Snow said rudely.

"Snow! This is not the way your father and I raised you!" Eva scolded.

"Forget it!" Snow snapped.

"That's it! Come here!" Leopold scolded with a lot of anger in his voice.

"You can't be serious!"

"Don't test me young lady!"

Snow froze at that voice and looked over at Eva and Leopold who would hopefully believe she was sorry. Oh _no! I've done it now! I got myself in enough trouble today when I was rude to Johanna and I'm about to get myself in even more trouble now. Umm, what's about to happen to me? The last time I tested them it didn't end well so who knows what I'll end up feeling like now,_ Snow thought as she got up and walked over to her father and he put her straight over his knee.

"You do not treat people like that young lady!" Leopold said while spanking his daughter 3 times. "You also do not disrespect either of us like that." Leopold said as he spanked Snow again. "I never want to hear of you disrespecting anyone like this again!" Leopold finished the spanking with 3 more hard smacks before letting his daughter up and looking straight in to her eyes, although he was hating having to do this.

"For behaving the way you did today you are grounded for a week! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Leopold said sternly.

"Sorry," Snow cried.

"That's ok. You're forgiven. Love you."

"Love you too." Snow replied through a whisper and tears.

"Good. Now go to your room!"

Snow went to her room and there were no more problems for the rest of the night.


	12. Hiding Secrets Will Always Find You

**Disclaimer** **:** Hey guys! So ever since Episode 3 of Season 6 ( _The Other Shoe)_ came out, I've been interested in creating another fic about how Snow would react once she finds out about Charming lying to her again and going to find out more about his father's death. However, since we don't yet know any information on who killed Charming's dad, I will write this in a way that will spoil nothing. Please tell me if you like this because I might do one based on the fight that Snow and Charming have in Camelot. Plus, I've been wanting to do a fanfic based on Emma getting a spanking when she's trying to fight the darkness (Dark Swan). Will get to all the other suggestions I've been given soon but there's a few ideas I just want to concentrate on first.

This story was a bit hard to write in the end.

 **Warning** **:** Might include a few punishments. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **In The Loft with Mary Margaret and Neal**

It was 8:00 and Charming still wasn't back. All Mary Margaret could remember was this morning when David was leaving he had mentioned bringing Emma with him and said they would be back around 3. They were now 5 hours late. This made Mary Margaret feel angry and worried _ she was only worried about Emma and was angry that David would do something like this. As the time started ticking on, Mary Margaret began to feel overwhelmed with how long her husband and daughter were away for, and it was made even worse when neither of them answered there phones. _For once I don't have to only shout at Emma when those two come in._

...

 **With David and Emma**

David and Emma were looking in as many magical places as they knew for proof of who might've killed Charming's dad. Emma never knew any of the stuff she had been told about today _ how her biological actual grandfather was an alcoholic, how he died when her father was just 6 years old, and how her father put her Grandmother, Ruth, through Hell for years after that while testing everything she told him to do. _At least I have a new argument for every time I get in trouble after this._ They had tried at least 10 or 20 places so far and by the look of things they would not be done soon. _Please let Mom phone so I can get home soon._

 _..._

 **In The Loft with Mary Margaret and Neal**

An hour had past and Mary Margaret was rocking Neal in her arms while she continued to think of the missing members of her family. _Seriously David! Why do you have to find your father and get your own daughter in trouble at the same time?_ These thoughts started to get even deeper in to Mary Margaret's brain but within the next few minutes, she had decided she'd be better talking to her 9 month old son to forget about everything.

"Someone's Daddy and big sister are in very big trouble tonight." she said softly

Neal giggled at that and Mary Margaret looked over at the phone.

"How about we try phoning them again." Mary Margaret said quietly to Neal as she walked over to the phone and put her baby down near her and held the phone close to her ear.

 _Emma, please pick up this time._

 _..._

 **With David and Emma**

Emma had been standing a bit behind her father because she still wasn't sure if she would be safe after all of this was done. Yes; she trusted him and believed he would get all the answers he wanted, but she wasn't sure if now would be the right time for talking. Just then, Emma felt her phone vibrate and looked down on it to see that it was her mom calling. _Should I be happy or worried about this? She has phoned Dad quite a lot of times and he hasn't answered any of them and I have ignored one so I guess this phone call won't go well for either of us._ At that, Emma lifted up her phone and held it up to her ear nervously.

"Mom." Emma said nervously and she saw David turn round as if he'd been caught off.

"Emma! Are you ok?" Mary Margaret said through a few breaths.

"Yea why?"

"You didn't answer one of my phone calls." Mary Margaret said suspiciously.

"I_."

"Emma; where are you?" Mary Margaret asked in a serious voice.

"Umm."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret warned. "Where- are- you?"

"Umm, d, Dad's using me to help find out who murdered his dad."

"What!"

"Umm bye."

"I want you two h_!" Mary Margaret shouted.

Emma hung up and after a minute catching her breath and thinking of what was just said to her, she thought it would be a safe option to call after her dad.

"Dad!"

"What is it Em?"

"Emm, Mom just called and pretty much said we need to get home."

"Sure you don't want to wait a while longer?" Charming asked with his charming smile, hinting towards the amount of trouble he must be in now as he knew they'd been out a lot longer than he said they would be.

"Not really. Why? You scared you might get your butt kicked by your wife?"

"Umm n, not r, really."

"Your stutter might suggest otherwise."

"Watch it young lady!" Charming warned.

"Watch it old man." Emma said while mimicking her father's tone.

"Emma Ruth Swan!"

"David, umm, I don't know any of your other names."

David smiled at that and walked over to Emma before putting his hand around her and walking towards the exit.

"We'll be leaving things like that for now young lady because it's either Dad or Daddy to you."

They continued walking back to where the car was parked and when they got there, David made Emma sit in the back. However, when he got in the front he looked back on Emma and saw that she wasn't wearing her seat belt.

"Seat belt."

"No!"

"Emma; seat belt!"

"No!"

"Emma Ruth Swan; do I have to come back there and teach you something?"

"You wouldn't!" Emma said while gasping as she knew he'd just threatened to spank her.

"Would I not?"

"You_."

"Know what Em. This seems to be a similar situation as we were in when you were trying to fight the darkness from taking over your soul. Do you remember what happened that time?"

"Leroy told you I stole one of the axes and when you found me you told me we'd be having a conversation. Then on the way home I tested you again and you pulled over and spanked me in the car." Emma mumbled.

"Yes, and by the look of things you learnt. Now, you're nearly 31 so what makes you think I won't do the same to you now?"

"You would do the same."

"Yes, now why don't you just prevent it and put your seat belt on like a good girl."

Emma obeyed this and put her seat belt on so she could at least not get a spanking from her dad.

...

 **At The Loft**

The worry that had been going through Mary Margarets emotions and thoughts had finally started to transform itself into anger. She had been planning on just letting Emma off with a talk but now felt she had earned herself a punishment, something David would also be getting. It had been 7 hours now since they were due home and while Snow was frightened that they were hurt, she still had a feeling that her inner thoughts of the two of them, or at least one, had disobeyed her. _What do I have to do to get the message through to them? No matter what anyone says Emma takes so much after her dad and it is because of this that I never fail when punishing her for her rebellious, chance-taking, and care free behaviour in which she always puts others first and doesn't care what consequences will follow her actions._ A few minutes later, Mary Margaret had just about given up on everything and when her anger got beyond boiling point, she stormed over, put Neal carefully into his cot, stormed over to the door and used all her strength to make the door fly open.

It was just a few seconds after the door opened when Mary Margaret heard footsteps like a herd of elephants running up the stairs, to a quick run of shadows rushing up, then the people of whom these shadows belonged to appeared and they walked slowly over to the door before stopping just outside it. This was when Mary Margaret grabbed both their arms with each of hers and dragged them in before quickly turning to the door and shutting it. Then she turned round to look at both of them with her arms folded over her chest.

"David Robert Nolan and Emma Ruth Swan Blanchard Nolan; you two have some explaining to do!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"You look brilliant tonight honey. Have you done anything like getting your hair cut shorter?" David said with that charming smile of his.

"I love you mommy." Emma said sweetly.

"No, I haven't got my hair cut David, and Emma; don't you think telling me you love me is enough to get yourself in to the clear again young lady. Both of you; couch, now!"

Both David and Emma put their heads down in shame and they walked over to the couch. Mary Margaret had to laugh at that because they just looked so similar and even the way they were now sitting beside each other on the couch was adorable. She could even see how they were discussing who was in more trouble and she had to wait for a minute before going over to them by which time she was tapping her foot and looking at them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Let me start with you Emma! Number one: you do not stay out this late when working on an investigation and_!"

"Hey! Why are you shouting at me about this! It was Dad's fault we're back so late because he got us in to so much danger! I didn't_."

"I understand that Emma but you are still in trouble for not coming home at the time I was expecting you, and David; this is something we will be discussing later on Mister! Number two: you do not ignore any of my calls, and Number Three: you do not hang up on me! You know all this is wrong young lady so why did you do it?"

"I, I." Emma stuttered as she couldn't think of an answer.

"Exactly, you can't come up with an excuse. Emma Ruth Swan; I am so disappointed in you and as a result you are grounded for a week, you're not getting anything from Granny's for a week, and you're banned from all technology for a week as well!"

"Mom I don't even live here any more!"

"You're getting your old room back! Now get upstairs!"

Emma obeyed at once and got up and went upstairs. However, when she was just walking past her mom she felt a sharp pain hit her butt.

"Hey!"

"That should be enough to get the message through. Upstairs!"

Emma started to go up to her room again but turned round quickly just as she started to go upstairs.

"See you later David Robert Nolan."

"Emma Ruth Swan Nolan; you are getting yourself in to a whole lot of trouble!" David shouted and Emma ran up to her room.

Then Mary Margaret turned her attention towards David and looked at him with anger and disappointment.

"Is it just something about the way you're standing tonight? There's just something about you that_." David started to attempt charming his way in to the good books but was caught off when Snow glared at him. "Sorry."

"David; when you made this deal with Gold we had a discussion after it and agreed that you wouldn't do it if it meant dragging yourself away from your family! Why then would you get your daughter in trouble as well?"

"I didn't want to get her in trouble as well! I just_!" David stopped, not knowing how to finish his argument.

"No, you didn't! You didn't know your daughter shouldn't have to do something like this! If you are told to not get involved with something you don't do it!"

"Em was involved with us not being home on time as well." David screamed like he was losing control.

"Don't! Don't you dare try to make your own mistakes look like they weren't your fault! Now, where's your letter explaining who murdered your father?" Snow changed her tone to sounding suspicious at the end.

"Here." Charming said slowly as he lifted up the letter that was in his coat pocket and started to talk again as Mary Margaret started to walk towards the candle. "Mary Margaret; you can't do this! I just found out who the murderer might be and it's_."

"No David! I don't want to hear any more! Lean over the arm of the couch." Mary Margaret said as she left the letter by the candle that was now lit.

After Mary Margaret was satisfied with where the letter was and was happy that the candle was now lit, she walked over to where David was and that was over the arm of the couch.

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, Mary Margaret laid some hard smacks down.

"Get up now Charming." Mary Margaret said and David got up but with his arm covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry." David cried as soon as he was up and he started kissing Mary Margaret.

This went on for another few minutes by which time both Mary Margaret and David knew that they were both forgiven for annoying each other. Nevertheless, David still believed he could charm himself in to the good books by the time they had finished, and so, he looked as passionately in to her eyes as he could master after.

"So can I get into our bed now?"

Mary Margaret shook her head and went into her room before coming out with a pillow and a blanket.

"No. That's not going to happen, Mister. Instead, you have been grounded to the couch for the next month and you will be sleeping here for the next few weeks."

"Sorry."

"That's fine. Now, I think it would be a good idea for you to go to bed now." Mary Margaret said and then went to her own room.

David got his pillows and blanket down on the couch and then got in so he could forget about everything. _At least I can start working on a way to be better behaved around her._


	13. Result of Denying the Superpower

**Disclaimer** **:** First of all I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read all these one shots and have stuck with me. When I posted _The Result of Running to Smash a Mirror,_ I didn't honestly think I would get to 13 chapters so soon, but hey. here we are! Anyway, this is a fanfic based on episode Street Rats of Season 6 and it's going to concentrate on the part of the episode when Emma gets caught out on her lie. Looking back through quite a lot of the reviews you've all given me, it's a common suggestion to have Mary Margaret punish Emma instead, and as far as I can see this is what a few of you seem to like about my other fanfic, _Our Time in the Enchanted Forrest_ (not that that has anything to do with these one shots other than its still about the same series).So in this chapter, it will be Mary Margaret who deals the most with Emma from the lie throughout. Also, a few things in this might be different than what we see in the actual episode, but it's only been done for the story.

 **Warning** **:** Will include spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Killian and Henry were all waiting near the door of the loft but inside as they waited for Emma. They were all here for the same reason though and that was so they could ask Emma about the one thing they were all worried about _ Emma's hand trembling continuously. All of them had been worrying about her but it was mostly David and Mary Margaret who were worrying about her the most. It wasn't they didn't trust her _ they did, but it was the fact that she'd done so much to put herself in trouble already that made them unsure of what she'd do now. Just before the curse broke Emma had drove into a lamppost to get full custody of Henry, then after the curse when she and Mary Margaret got sent through a portal to The Enchanted Forest she ordered for Mulan to cut down the beanstalk if she wasn't back in time, and then just after baby Neal was born the real trouble began. Since Neal's birth Emma had got involved with the ice cave and nearly got herself killed when she ended up with Hyperthermia, then she decided she wanted to get rid of her magic without telling anyone where she was going, how long she was going to be, or what she was doing, even if it did involve Rumple which Emma knew her parents would be against. The consequence for doing that was a spanking and getting grounded so needless to say that she was not happy with her parents for a while after this although she did understand why it was happening. After that Emma attached herself to the darkness to save the lives everyone else in Storybrooke but by doing so both her parents saw loads of problems arising which then followed them down to The Underworld. Now back home, The Charmings knew there were still going to be some hard challenges ahead but they trusted Emma to tell them if anything was ever wrong.

While Mary Margaret and David were trying to do their best being positive, Killian on the other hand, wasn't. He thought of himself as the closest person Emma had and plus he was the only one who probably knew enough of her backstory to know that it made her the way that she is. Therefore, the way Emma was acting recently made him feel betrayed. _I know you're hiding something from me, Lass. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you, love?_

Just as everyone looked at each other as if to say they were giving up, Emma came in and looked around like the atmosphere was telling her something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"We've just reached a dead end trying to find Aladdin." David explained.

"Yea. We tried a locator spell, it didn't work. Everything he had he stole." Mary Margaret added.

"And we're just giving up!"

"Not giving up exactly but it doesn't look good."

"So we might not find Aladdin." Jasmine said.

Emma didn't even have a moment to look over everything she'd been told by the time Archie came in.

"Which means your running out of excuses Emma." Archie said as soon as he came in.

"Did you follow me here?" Emma asked, thinking it was weird that he was here even though she's just been talking to him a few minutes ago.

"Yes, I mean, look; I couldn't leave knowing that you were going to continue to lie to yourself and to your family."

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret said as she and Charming moved closer to Emma.

"Emma has a secret." Archie said.

"Archie!" Emma snapped.

"No, continue." Killian said as he was growing even more serious.

"Killian." Emma said while turning around.

"Emma, if he thinks he can help, cricket's always been on your side."

"Mom, please." Henry said with that everlasting tone of hope he always had.

Emma took that as a sign that telling her family and friends her secret would be better, even if she got in trouble for it.

"I've been having these visions of what I think is my future. I've been shaking, in the vision, I die." Emma said and Mary Margaret and David went closer to each other as soon as they heard that. "According to Hyde all saviours die. Aladdin was also a saviour so I thought if I found him, if I found him alive, that he could help me avoid my fate."

As soon as they heard heard this, everyone in the small space thought they had been betrayed, but none of them looked more hurt than Killian who was now looking at Emma like he was speechless and disappointed. _I knew there was something wrong with you Swan! You shouldn't have bloody hidden any of that from us!_ Just then, Archie stepped out Emma started to walk back and that was when all the questions started rushing in. However, no one knew that the person pretending to be Archie was in fact the Evil Queen, and she was now outside laughing at how Emma was getting a good telling off.

"So you lied to us!" Killian scolded.

"Do you not trust us?" Regina asked.

"We are your family." Charming said softly.

"Emma; you don't keep secrets from your family!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"And you die? What does this mean?" Henry asked.

Emma bit her lip and gulped before she answered.

"I, I, umm, sorry guys."

A second after Emma said that, Mary Margaret came forward, grabbed Emma's hand and started dragging her towards the couch. Henry bit his lip as he knew just what his mom was going to be getting.

"And here I thought spanking you at the bottom of that beanstalk would be the end of you hiding secrets from me!" Snow scolded as she dragged Emma over to the couch, sat down and brought her down over her lap.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack, Mary Margaret started spanking Emma's left butt cheek extra hard and made sure to keep it up for each swat.

"You don't hide secrets from us young lady!"

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

"OW MOMMY!" Emma cried and both Henry and Killian had to stop themselves laughing at how childish she was acting.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

"P, please s, stop m, mommy." Emma cried.

Snow stopped mid smack but only so she could let Emma understand what the meaning of this punishment was.

"You can take this punishment as a warning to not hide secrets from us missy! I am very disappointed in you young lady and after this punishment finishes an apology is more than needed!"

Then Mary Margaret lifted her hand up again and continued the spanking, although the swats were harder.

Smack Smack Smack smack smack, Snow continued adding to Emma's right butt cheek.

Then she started paying attention to Emma's sit spots while keeping up the same force.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.

By the time this spanking was finished, Emma was in tears crying and Mary Margaret felt her heart melting. However, she still wanted to have a conversation with her daughter and so, she sat her up on her knee so they would still be facing each other. The only problem was though that Killian was still laughing at Emma's tear-stained face and this was something she saw but didn't say anything because it would no doubt make her get another 31 smacks.

"Do you have anything you want to say for yourself young lady?" Mary Margaret asked firmly.

"S, sorry." Emma cried but only through a whisper that could hardly be heard.

"A bit louder sweetheart."

"Sooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry." Emma cried and although the majority of the word still couldn't be understood, it was loud enough.

"That's ok baby, that's ok. Shh. You're forgiven. Shh." Mary Margaret soothed as she rubbed Emma's back and stroked her hair.

Emma calmed down within a few moments of this.

"Sorry Mama." Emma said quietly.

Mary Margaret smiled at this and kissed Emma's head before looking at her firmly again.

"Now, as we were saying about your punishment, because you decided to hide this secret from us instead of telling us, I want you to go and sit on that chair till I come to talk to you. You are lucky this is all you're getting Emma Ruth Swan but it is because I can't ground you anymore since you moved out! If you still lived here you'd be more than grounded!"

Emma got up and went to her old room while rubbing her bum. Mary Margaret went over to David as soon as Emma was out of sighed.

"I don't know what to do with her." Mary Margaret said quickly.

"Just talk to her about her behaviour. You'll be fine." Charming advised.

"It's just I haven't punished her since she moved out. What if_."

"Just imagine she still lives here. You'll get through it. Anyhow, you still shout at me for lying and hiding stuff from you. Does this_."

"It doesn't mean you get off easier, Shepherd Boy!"

For the next lot of minutes, Mary Margaret and David started talking about what they should do to help Emma escape this fate. Nevertheless, 30 minutes passed quickly, and when she saw that the time was now up, Snow walked in to Emma's old room and sat on the chair facing her. David decided to talk to Killian instead.

"You should've been honest!" Mary Margaret scolded lightly.

"I didn't lie, I just," Emma said while avoiding eye contact and making some of her words longer before she freaked for a second. "Got scared."

"Which is exactly when you should talk to your mother."

"Can you forgive me?" Emma asked through fear.

"Of course I forgive you, we're your parents. We'll always forgive you, but what about him?" Mary Margaret said, hinting towards Killian who was still talking to David. "You tried to build something. Look, your father and I may not be perfect, but we don't hide secrets from each other." Mary Margaret said, not wanting Emma to know about the time her father had lied to her mother in Neverland.

"Yea, I'm sorry." Emma replied.

"Come here." Mary Margaret said while holding her arms out and Emma rushed into the hug. "Love you baby girl."

"Love you too mom."


	14. Father and Daughter are So Alike

**Disclaimer** **:** Happy New Year and a very happy welcome into 2017! Anyway, I was looking through all my one shots not so long ago and thought I would write a different version of _Mother And Daughter So Alike_ but concentrate on David and Emma get spanked by Snow and getting Time Out. This fanfic took me a bit longer to write because it was hard for me to put David in the type of character he is in this (a bit childish in the way he behaves). Emma is 29 in this. This will probably be me for a week or so as I am going back to school and it is my 19th birthday on the 8th (this weekend). But I hope you all like how similar David and Emma act in this fanfic.

 **Warning** **:** Will include spanking and childish punishments given to older people. Don't like, don't read. Plus, if you don't like fanfics when one of the parents act like their child then please don't read.

* * *

It had been six hours since Charming and Emma were supposed to come home. This is what Mary Margaret was mad at and it didn't help that she had to eat dinner on her own tonight because Emma didn't have Henry this week. In fact, she had even tried calling David more than 18 times and he hadn't answered any of them and this was the same with Emma who had been called 16 times and she hadn't answered any of them. _Those two are in so much trouble when they come in! They know I don't like promises being broken like this, especially if it's about what time they're going to be home at!_ Mary Margaret kept this anger and frustration up for what felt like forever and by the time a few minutes had past, she could feel her anger burning up again. _Let me say one thing Charming! If you are the reason behind this we will be_ _having a serious conversation later on!_

No later had Snow thought that when the sound of running was heard outside the door. _Looks like I don't have much longer to practice being angry,_ Snow thought as the running became louder and screaming could be heard as well. Mary Margaret sighed as she got ready to shout at her adult daughter and her husband who seemed to act more like a child at times.

"Dad, you really didn't have to shout at me the way you did today at the station!" Emma shouted as she approached the door.

"And you shouldn't have snuck off like that!" David scolded.

"I went to see Killian! Why can't I do what I want?"

"There's a difference between doing what you want young lady and deliberately disobeying me! You're on strict restriction until I can trust you again and that means you will not be doing any of our duties at the station alone! Emma; what you did today nearly put your life at risk and I never want to have this discussion again!"

"Stop being such a control freak." Emma mumbled under her breath but Charming still heard what she said.

"Change the attitude young lady!" Charming said while opening the door and taking a few steps in but the look on his wife's face made both him and Emma stop when they were just a few steps in. "Umm. hi honey. Did you get your hair cut? You look brilliant!" Charming stuttered.

"You two; in here, now!" Snow ordered, ignoring Charming's attempt to get her on his good side.

"Yes Ma'am." Charming and Emma said at the same time as each other while walking solemnly over to the couch Mary Margaret was pointing at and sat down beside each other.

Mary Margaret sighed into herself as she looked at how David and Emma were sitting beside each other thinking of how much trouble they were in. _And you wonder which of them is my child,_ she thought sarcastically to herself before walking away to get a coffee.

Meanwhile, David and Emma were beginning to find out just how much trouble they were in. Only Emma had expected Mary Margaret to react the way she did but she didn't think her father would be joining her for whatever punishment was lined up. However, she still thought it best to be on her best behaviour while she waited for her mother to come back because David would still give her a few smacks if needed, even if he was in trouble as well. Every now and again, David and Emma would glance over at each other, only to find the same look _ the look that said _I don't know what's going to happen so why don't you guess._ Within a few minutes, they had both glanced at each other probably about 100 times, and so decided just to discuss their thoughts.

"So how much trouble do you think we're in?" Emma asked.

"One thing's for sure young lady. You're in more trouble than me." Charming said with a wink.

"So Mom glaring at you for not coming home in time is a good thing?"

"Not exactly."

"Well we'll find out what that means when you have to face Mom's wrath even more."

Charming laughed silently into himself before answering.

"Em, way before you were born and when your mother and I were dating I was quite the bad boy. I got grounded quite a lot and I wasn't punished any differently than you are at times Princess, although non like you my mother almost never took time to calm down about me getting in trouble and when I was put into King George's palace, it wasn't much different. Then when I met your mom I still hadn't gotten myself sorted out and she got tired of how many times I canceled her plans because of whatever punishment I had been given. I remember one time testing her and it was on that night that I got into even more trouble. That's why my one bit of advice for you before we get killed is listen."

"Oh, look who's changed his attitude on life." Emma said and David's only reaction was smiling at her.

Throughout the next few minutes, David and Emma continued to discuss with each other who was in more trouble but they stopped when it started to look like Mary Margaret would be coming back over to deal with them. Mary Margaret had spent the last number of minutes drinking a coffee so she could calm down and have enough time to deal with today's problems. _Why do they have to do this to me? At least the only thing I know at the minute is that they weren't home in time but knowing my family something else will go wrong._ A minute later, Mary Margaret knew she was calm enough to deal with David and Emma so she went over to the couch and crossed her arms over her chest as she stood just in front of the couch and looked at her husband and daughter with a disappointed look.

"I was expecting the two of you home by four, I made dinner for 5 because that was when I was told to make it, then I ended up eating it on my own since you weren't home yet, and when I try to call you my calls are ignored! By what I can see this delay was due to an argument you were having! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Mary Margaret scolded.

"Sorry."

"Now, the phone calls: David; I tried phoning you 26 times and each time I get no answer, and Emma; I tried calling you 16 times and you didn't answer! Why is this?"

"We were already late by that time."

Mary Margaret took this time to breathe into herself. Was she right by thinking they didn't answer any of their calls out of fear that she might get madder? If so she was even angrier now than she would've been! _They didn't answer my calls on purpose! I thought I made it perfectly clear that I would not tolerate any of this! This is what I would expect from Emma, but Charming and I have been together for years and he should know not to test me like this. They are in so much trouble now! I've just taken a coffee and now I need time to calm down again but I need to at least start punishing them beforehand. Well, hopefully I can get the message through before I start on their harsher punishments._

"Time out!" Mary Margaret said.

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

"Yes, young lady! corner!"

Knowing she was in enough trouble, Emma got up and went straight to the corner she had been sent to quite a lot recently. Snow watched as she did this and once she was happy with her position she turned her attention to David. "You can find a corner too!"

"You can find a corner too!"

"What?" Charming asked in disbelief.

"Corner!"

"But!"

"Now Charming!"

"You can't_."

"If you don't want to listen to what you're being told now, you can sit on the stairs and have extra added onto your punishment later! At least be a good example for your daughter!"

"Fine." Charming mumbled while walking over to the corner opposite Emma.

...

Mary Margaret had only started to calm down now. She would've been calm but just after she had sent Charming and Emma to two different corners they started to annoy her. Well, Charming more so. In fact, just as her patience were nearly overflowing she broke and told David he'd be there for a few extra minutes and to make his way over to the bottom step, which he did. _Why can't Rumple be in town tonight? If he was here I'd be asking for magic that would at least get me over this part of getting through to Charming. I've been thinking recently as well that I would like to restart our family and to have another baby which I know would be a big move for Emma, but if we had another baby and it always saw its daddy getting into trouble, I don't know how it would be._

Just after Mary Margaret thought that, she heard the alarm for Emma's timeout go off and thought it best to start the second half of her punishment now.

"Emma; you can come back over to me now!" Mary Margaret called.

Emma turned round and came back over to the couch before sitting beside her mother. Although she had thought of her actions today she wasn't ready for her punishment and didn't want to get punished by her Mom because she knew she would be sore by the end. Nevertheless, she made herself look up at Mary Margaret anyway, even if she wanted to show how ashamed she was as she was being looked at disappointedly.

"Emma; let's start from the beginning: according to your father you snuck off today at work to be with Killian! Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Now Emma, my second question is did you tell your father that you were leaving and where you were going?" Mary Margaret asked with her voice slightly sterner and having a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"No." Emma answered quietly but loud enough for her Mom to hear.

"Where did you go?"

"To the woods but then I got lost. Killian was able to get in touch with Dad so that's how we were found."

"Emma Ruth Swan; you know that sneaking off is wrong and this has been covered more than once! You do not do anything like that and for that you are getting two extra smacks added to your spanking." Mary Margaret scolded.

"I'm_?"

"Yes, now let's get this over with. Over my knee."

Emma obeyed at once but only because she knew she was getting extra already and didn't want to add any more to her punishment. She then got herself laid out over Mary Margaret's knee and held on to the blanket that was on the couch. Then, Mary Margaret put one hand on Emma's butt and started the spanking a few seconds later.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

"OW M, MOMMY! P, PL, PLEASE S, STOP!" Emma cried.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

"OW! I, IT HURTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Emma cried but the volume of her cries were getting louder.

"You're nearly done sweetheart." Mary Margaret said.

Smack smack smack smack

Smack smack

By the time this spanking finished, Emma was in tears crying but as soon as she felt Mary Margaret's soft touch rubbing her back she calmed down slightly. The next thing Emma knew though was that she had been repositioned so she was cuddling into her Mom and while like this, Emma found herself crying into Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's ok baby, shh." Mary Margaret soothed.

"I, I, I, I, I'm s, sor, sorry I disappointed you." Emma cried.

"That's ok baby. You're forgiven." Mary Margaret said while kissing Emma's head.

This went on for a few more minutes and by that time Emma's cries had nearly calmed down. It was then that Mary Margaret saw that even the extra time David had to spend in timeout was up and so she made Emma get up before she could deal with Charming.

"Right, you need to get over to the next seat along here and stay there while I deal with your father sweetheart."

Emma got up off Mary Margaret's lap and tried to get over to the next seat along, the only problem being that as she got up the pain from the spanking she just got was giving her a reminder of why she shouldn't test the limits again. Just as she got to the next seat along Emma sat down on it and ended up wincing as the pain started to get worse.

Snow saw all of this and had to laugh at how childish Emma was acting. It was nights like these that made her wish she could've seen Emma growing up instead of having to spend 28 years not seeing any of it. For a while Mary Margaret started to get lost in her thoughts and forgot about dealing with David but she eventually came back out of these thoughts a minute later. _Right, well I should get started with dealing with Charming now._

"David; you can come back here now!" Mary Margaret called.

David bit his lip as he started to come over to where Mary Margaret was sitting. For some reason, she looked mad and even her facial expressions looked unreadable. _Um, am I in more trouble than Emma was a few minutes ago,_ Charming thought just before he saw Snow's eyebrow go up. _Uh oh. Definitely in trouble._ It took a bit longer for David to go over to where Snow was sitting but that was only because he was trying to avoid what he guessed his punishment was _ a spanking. _I love Snow desperately, but why does our marriage have to be the entire opposite to everyone else? When I disappoint Snow, I get punished the same as Em, but I guess I can't say anything as have punished both her and Emma before,_ Charming thought as he got as close as he wanted to be to Snow, meaning he was close enough for Snow hopefully not to reach him if she felt like she needed to start the punishment sooner.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Snow asked sternly and Charming looked round only to see that Emma was sniggering at him getting shouted at before answering.

"Umm, n, no my love." Charming said, though secretly he knew that was the wrong answer.

"David; I was expecting you home by four! Why did you not come home at that time?"

"I told you. We were having an argument." David answered with attitude.

Mary Margaret sighed at that. _No wonder Emma thinks it's ok to use attitude with me._

"What about the phone calls?" Mary Margaret asked, though she was running out of patience.

"Ask Emma that!"

"Hey!" Emma screamed.

"Emma Ruth Swan; you are not allowed to speak because you are to take this time to think of what you did! And as for you David Robert Nolan; do not involve her when I am punishing her OR when it is clear I am asking you a question young man!" Snow scolded and Emma found herself laughing even harder at her father getting shouted at like he was a boy on the farm again.

"Sorry my love." David mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Mary Margaret to hear him.

Mary Margaret sighed again before deciding it was about time she dealt with her husband.

"Over my knee." she said softly.

"What?"

"Now, Mister!"

"No!"

"David!" Mary Margaret warned.

"Umm, I, I'm not doing it." David stuttered nervously.

Mary Margaret breathed into herself before getting up and putting a tight grip around David's arm. Then she dragged him over to the couch even though he was pulling against her and as soon as she sat down, she lowered him over her knee as well.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

"S, Snow, I, I'm sorry." David said through breaths as he tried to stop himself from crying.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

"P, please Snow! Stop."

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack smack

"Now you're getting a few extra for testing me." Snow said before continuing the spanking.

Smack smack

Smack smack

Smack

David waited a minute to see if this spanking was going to continue but when no more smacks were felt, he took it as a sign to get up. However, as he got up he started to wince as the pain was giving him a reminder of why he shouldn't test his wife. Then, just before he was about to move Snow made him understand that he was almost forgiven and they started kissing.

"Guys!" Emma shouted before realising she wasn't meant to be talking and covering her mouth swiftly with her hands.

"You've got that right, young lady." Mary Margaret said before she turned her attention to David. "You can go and join her now."

At once, David went over to the same chair Emma was sitting on but sat on the arm. However, as he sat down on it he winced as he tried to find the most comfortable way to sit. Throughout the next few minutes Mary Margaret tried to get a few more things around the loft done but every now and again when she looked over at David and Emma she couldn't stop herself from smiling at how they were both wincing as they tried to find the most comfortable way to sit. _And you wonder which of them is the bigger child._ After a few minutes, Snow decided it was about time she finished their punishments off and went over to the chair before standing in front of it, although again she had to stop herself from laughing because they both had their heads down in shame.

"Do you two have something to say?" Mary Margaret asked firmly.

"Sorry." David and Emma both said at the same time.

"That's good to hear. Now, you two are grounded for two weeks and Emma; after this you will be going to your room, and David; you're on the couch until you're ungrounded. Is that fair enough?"

"Yes."

"Phones." Mary Margaret said as she held her hand out and David and Emma handed their phones out before Snow put them in her pocket. "Bedtime."

At that, David and Emma got up but instead of heading in the same direction as each other, Emma went straight to her room and David went over to the couch. The only problem was that as soon as they both lay down, they started wincing again. There were no more problems for the rest of the night.


	15. Playing The Law Will Always Find You

**Disclaimer** **:** I've been thinking of this idea for a while now and it has just taken a while for me to come up with ideas. So this idea was taken from the episode of Once when David let's Henry drive his car. This is going to be a Child Punishes Parent one shot and it is mostly coming from Emma's point-of-view. Just a quick story I wanted to upload before my birthday tomorrow. All rights go to Adam and Eddie (the creators of OUAT). I do not own anything other than a few parts of the plot and if I did I probably wouldn't be on here.

 **Warning** **:** Punishments such as groundings and other given to parents but there are no spankings in this. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Emma was still in the station when she heard what had happened today and couldn't understand why it had happened. Her Dad had let Henry drive his car just for a point of proving he's cool, or at least that's what Emma gathered since he had mentioned to her about how Henry didn't view his Grandfather as cool as he viewed Killian. _He can't have done that! My father works beside me as sheriff and being involved with the law he should know what's illegal and what's not! Not only that but Mom was also there so she could've stepped in to stop David from letting my 12 year old son from driving the car. This isn't only illegal but it does call for quite serious action and so instead of addressing the situation with just a ticket, I will be doing a lot more._

Emma could feel her anger becoming even more worse and as time went on, she started thinking of the ticket she would be taking home to the loft tonight. Would a ticket for 1 billion dollars get the message through? As she walked over to the board that had all the fining details on it, Emma saw that unfortunately the option for 1 billion didn't exist but there was still an option for 12000 so she went back to her desk to write this ticket up. After doing so she stormed over to the door and went out while still clutching the ticket in her hand. _At least this is all sorted._

It took a few minutes for Emma to get from the station and over to where her parents' loft was but by the time she did it she was getting even more angry. _Just wait till I get in here guys,_ Emma thought as she got out of the car and slammed the door before heading up to the loft.

...

 **In the Loft with Mary Margaret and David**

Mary Margaret and David had been shouting at each other since that incident this morning. Neither of them had managed to agree with each other and they were both arguing the opposite point to each other: Mary Margaret knew how dangerous it was that Henry was allowed to drive the car, and David was using the same point he had constantly been arguing about, how he wanted to be seen as cool by his Grandson.

"David; you're the sheriff alongside Emma! You know allowing a child to drive is illegal! What's not clear about this?"

"Henry is constantly saying how cool Killian is for letting him drive his ship! Why can't I be that cool?"

"There is a difference between letting your 12 year old grandson drive a ship and drive a car!" Mary Margaret scolded as if she was losing control.

Just then the sound of footsteps were heard just outside the loft and Mary Margaret and David looked at each other.

"I'll see you later." David said while walking over to his and Snow's room.

"You are not escaping this to let me get all the blame!"

David just walked away while ignoring everything he'd been told and Mary Margaret sighed into herself. A few seconds later the door opened and in walked Emma who looked angry and was looking even more angry with something that looked like a ticket in her hand.

"Hi Emma." Mary Margaret said quickly.

"Where's David?" Emma asked with an obvious hint of anger in her voice while she ignored what her mother asked.

Mary Margaret's only reaction was pointing over to her and David's room and Emma walked over to it without talking. However, she did look at her Mom in a way that showed she was not going to get away with it.

"David!" Emma shouted as she got into the room.

"It's Dad to you, Em." David replied firmly.

"Whatever! Why did you let Henry drive your car?"

There was a moment's silence.

"I wanted him to see me as cool." David answered while showing he didn't care.

"You work with me at the station! Why would you even think of breaking the law yourself?"

"At least Henry can now see me as fun as Killian is." David replied.

"Don't you even think of involving him! As for you Mom, why didn't you stop him from doing this?"

"Excuse me! I tried to stop your father from putting your son's life at risk! Do not involve me in this young lady!"

"I am the only one who is allowed to be angry here and right now I am beyond angry! You do not let my son do anything like this until he is old enough and for that you two are grounded for a week! You will not leave this room for the rest of the night unless it is an emergency!"

Mary Margaret and David both gasped at that. They are her parents and she couldn't ground them, right?

"Emma Ruth Swan we are your parents and you do not ground us!" they scolded.

"Yes; I can. Now, I hope you both learn from this and Dad; here's something to get you thinking." Emma said as she threw the ticket at her father.

David just looked at the ticket in disbelief for a moment and couldn't get his thoughts around it. _My own daughter's just given me a ticket? I've taught her a lesson about tickets being given out to family members and she knows that should I ever find her breaking the law I will not hesitate to give her a ticket but I never thought she would give me one._

"You've given me a ticket for twelve thousand dollars?" David asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I want it paid back within a week!"

"You can't do this!" David wined.

"Yes I can, and I don't see why I should be threatened with a spanking and you don't get any punishment! Grounded for a week, both of you are only allowed out for work, and a ticket to pay back within a week!"

"Sounds fair." Mary Margaret said realising what her part in this was.

"Good. Now I don't want to hear anything else from you two for the rest of the night and me and Henry will be having that dinner ourselves."

"Sorry." Mary Margaret and David said together with their heads down.

"I forgive you." Emma said and walked out after.

This was the end of the problems for the rest of the night.


	16. Smashed Feelings V Smashed Understanding

**Disclaimer** **:** This idea has been in my head for the ages and I'm just wanting to get it out of my head. This one has two parts to it. I was thinking I would like to see Emma getting into a fight with Neal and accidentally telling him that the things that happen in fairy tales don't actually happen. Then I thought of Emma getting a ticket for speeding so both these ideas will be in here. Also, Emma has recently been adopted by her actual parents so instead of Swan her last name will be Nolan in this. Age wise Emma is 29 in and Neal is 2. Hope you like it.

 **Warning** **:** Spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Emma had had just about enough with work today! Her Dad had constantly reminded her about doing paperwork and she had also been told to answer a few phone calls, then she had snapped at a few callers and unfortunately ended up snapping at David. None of this however actually let Emma off the hook though because as soon as she had got herself into a very deep hole, David grounded her to the office and basically told her to stay there until he came back. However, when David went to the bathroom and it became clear he would be taking a very long time, Emma took her chance and listened to the phone messages they had got. One of the phone messages said there was an ice monster deep within the forest and while there was no one there to stop her, Emma decided to sneak out and head towards the woods.

...

David came back to the office around two minutes after that. Unfortunately while he was at the bathroom Snow began to phone him and they spent a while talking about some rather unnecessary things, not that he'd tell his darling wife that.

"Yes Snow. Everything's going fine." Charming said as he came into the office but then froze as he saw Emma wasn't there. "I'm going have to let you go."

Charming then looked round the room and sighed into himself before letting out a ginormous scream.

"Emma Ruth; you are in so much trouble!"

...

Emma had been in the woods for quite a while now. This always happened when she went to do her cop duties here. She would always end up getting lost and then end up not knowing where she was going. It just took a while longer by the time Emma was tired out and so she sat down by a log before closing her eyes for a bit but unfortunately she nearly fell over. _Please come and get me soon Daddy,_ Emma thought as she closed her eyes again while starting to feel sick.

...

David had just pulled up outside the wood but as soon as he parked the car his anger became too much and he didn't know whether he would hug Emma as soon as he saw her or plant a swift yet effective swat on her bum. _That girl is in so much trouble when I see her!_ It was then that he headed towards the wood but ended up stopping before he went in. _Normally I would take the right route when looking for anyone but knowing my daughter she's probably went left,_ David thought before turning round and heading in the direction he expected Emma had went. He had just been walking for a bit when he heard a familiar cry which was followed by the words _"Daddy please come for me."_ At once, he ran towards where the cries were coming from and eventually came to where he saw Emma sitting.

"Emma!"

"D, Dad." Emma said but she felt frustrated that it was obvious she was in pain and she knew she'd be in a lot of trouble now but overall she was pleased to see him.

David sighed into himself as he quickly tried to make up his mind on what he was thinking. Then he walked over to her, got her standing up and pulled her into a hug. Emma stopped biting her lip when she realised she was out of this hole. However, just a few seconds had gone past when Emma felt 3 hard smacks hit her bum. One on each butt cheek and then one on her sit spot.

"Hey!" Emma screamed while rubbing her bum while she was still in this hug.

David then stopped hugging his daughter and with one arm grabbed Emma's arm.

"We will discuss this later on young lady! Now let's go and get you warmed up." David said while looking sternly into Emma's eyes before dragging her back to the car.

David and Emma eventually got back to the car although Emma did have to get carried half the way and were now just out from that deep part of the woods. As they got closer, Emma's eyes began to shut but each time Charming saw this he gave her a gentle nudge which did make her wake up. When they were just outside the car, David opened it, put Emma in and even put her seatbelt on for her. Then he went round to the front, put the heating on, closed the door and drove off. For the next few minutes neither David nor Emma spoke to each other but it was for near enough the same reasons. Although Emma knew she was wrong she didn't want to show she knew that and her dad was too disappointed and wanted to think of what punishment he should give her. He was already considering grounding her but thinking up a punishment for this was proving more difficult than it has been in the past. After a few minutes they drove up to the station and after parking, David opened his door and closed it as he went round to open Emma's and got her out. Then when they finally got into the office Charming made Emma sit at one of the desks and he sat at the other side.

"Em, I am very disappointed in you!" Charming said with an angry, disappointed and disapproving voice.

"I know."

"Going out like that was very dangerous! What if I had've gone out instead of coming back? What if I hadn't have found out you were in the woods? Emma; not even our closest friends would know to check there and that is what I am very angry about!" David scolded before taking a deep breath in while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now, I want you to go home and you will find out the rest of your punishment later."

"Sorry Dad." Emma said as she got up and went out to get into The Yellow Bug.

...

It had been around half an hour since David and Emma had that discussion but the words hadn't made Emma feel better. She had sat in her car for the first few minutes and after 25 minutes had past, she started driving home. The only problem was that she was speeding at 23 miles an hour and didn't even care because she was so frustrated. _Why did I have to get caught? I should be allowed to go on cop duties on my own but someone is too much of an overprotective Dad to let me do this!_ The only thing that brought Emma out of her thoughts was when she heard sirens go off behind her and when she looked closer she saw it was her Dad. _Ha ha! This is a_ _brilliant joke,_ Emma thought as she pulled over to the side lane and didn't even bother getting her licence and registration out or even putting her windows down. However, when David got out of the car he came over to Emma's car and tapped the window, to which Emma decided to put the window down.

"Very funny Dad."

"Licence and registration." David said in his cop voice.

"What, seriously?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Licence and registration young lady!"

"You're giving me a ticket?"

"Uh, yes."

"You can't!"

"Yes I can! Licence and registration young lady, or do I have to arrest you?" David scolded.

Emma took a breath into herself before reaching down to get her licence and registration out of her bag and handed them both to her Dad who now had his arm leaning on the car.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Emma said with disrespect just under her voice.

David just continued getting a ticket sorted out while he forgot of how he was spoken to. _I would advise you change your attitude little girl,_ he thought as he took a deep sigh in and as soon as the ticket was sorted, poked it back in through Emma's window.

"This ticket is for $320 young lady and I want it payed back within a month." David said in the same cop voice.

 _What the fuck! That's the highest fine we give._

"Dad; I'm your daughter! You can't give me a ticket!"

"Yes, young lady, I can. It would be favouritism if I didn't and I suggest you get home and tell your mother about this or we might just be adding extra on." David said before walking away.

Emma rolled her eyes when she heard this and then put the ticket down before rolling her window up and driving away. _I can't believe he gave me a ticket! Yes; if I saw anyone else speeding I would pull them over and give them a ticket, but I wouldn't if it was a member of my family or a friend! It's just common courtesy to do that and I can't believe I'm going to get in trouble for this,_ Emma thought as she drove at the correct speed.

...

It took a while for Emma to get home but by the time she did arrive back at her parents' loft she was still raging. _Why do fucking children have to believe that fucking fairy tales are_ _brilliant? In the real world, they are, but in a town where fairy tale characters live and you find out that Snow White and Prince Charming are actually your parents it's not! Not only that but all the kids in this town are so proud of that fact and with that in mind Neal is going to annoy me like Hell tonight!_ After she spent enough minutes venting the anger that was in her, Emma got out of the car and slammed the door shut before going inside.

Emma's anger about this driving ticket was still boiling in her mind by the time she climbed all the floors up to the loft. _Seriously Dad! Why did you have to put me in a shit mood!_ Before she would probably end up making a hole in the wall and damaging the door, Emma decided to go in and just as she got in she saw her mother on the couch talking to her 2 year old brother.

"Hey Emma! How are things going?" Mary Margaret asked as she let her daughter know she was happy to see her.

"Fine!" Emma snapped.

"Emmy." 2 year old Neal said out of concern for his sister.

"Piss off Neal!"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded in shock.

"What mom? You want to give me some lecture again on how I should treat your precious baby with more respect? I used to be your baby too you know but some of us have to decide how to not steal attention like that anymore!"

"Emma Ruth; you know you're still my baby so I would suggest you lose this attitude!"

"Know what Mom? I really don't care! So just fuck off!"

"Emma; go to your room!" Mary Margaret ordered as soon as she heard her daughter curse at her.

"Fine!" Emma yelled in reply as she went to her room and slammed the door.

Mary Margaret took this time to sigh into herself and looked down at Neal in the progress as he looked up at her with big eyes.

"Mommy."

"Yes sweetie."

"If I did that I would be on the naughty step."

Mary Margaret smiled into herself as soon as she heard that and continued thinking of what way she should address Emma's misbehaviour.

...

Twenty minutes had now past and Mary Margaret felt like she had calmed down enough to go to talk to Emma. _I wonder what is wrong with that girl? She was in perfect form this morning but since she's come home she's been in need for some quite serious discipline. I hope she's not getting sick or just letting her jealousy of Neal get in the way of things. We've been through this before but I thought we got through to her last time I had to ground her for two weeks._ At that, Mary Margaret took another minute to get Neal set up with something to do and as soon as it looked like he was distracted, she got up to go and see Emma. _Em, please don't put me through too much._

When she was just outside Emma's door, Mary Margaret knocked lightly on it and then waited a few seconds.

"Em, can I come in?" Mary Margaret asked gently while knocking again.

"Yes." Emma replied quietly but loud enough for her mom to hear.

As soon as she heard that Mary Margaret went into her daughter's room and closed the door quietly. Emma was sitting on her bed with her head down in shame and by the look of things she didn't even want to look up. _It looks like this will be slightly easier than I thought it would be,_ Snow thought as she walked over and sat beside Emma on her bed before she grabbed one of her hands and started stroking it.

"Em, you know why I sent you up here right?" Mary Margaret asked firmly.

"I was being disrespectful and was using attitude."

"Yes; that is what happened. Emma you know I do not tolerate this and you should be ashamed of yourself! Now, let's start discussing your consequences."

"Mom!" Emma wined with an annoyed tone.

"Emma Ruth; do not even start that. Now _ uh, what is this in your bag?" Mary Margaret asked as she saw the driving ticket.

 _Oh crap! I didn't realise my driving ticket was still sticking out. Great! Why do I have to get myself in so much trouble?_

"Um, it's n, nothing."

"That looks like a driving ticket young lady!"

"I, it's n, not."

"How fast were you going?"

 _I can't tell her I was going 26 over. She'll kill me if she hears that! I know I normally have something against that but I'll just have to lie this time if it means living a while longer._

"Eighteen." Emma said quickly and in the most convincing tone.

"Emma Ruth Nolan!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"What mom? I only got stopped this once for speeding! Chill!"

"You DO NOT tell me to chill young lady! Who stopped you?"

"I think the jobs our family have are a bit too close to be honest." Emma mumbled.

"Was it your father?"

Emma didn't answer but Mary Margaret knew exactly what that meant.

"Emma, I cannot believe what you did today! The punishment you will receive for speeding I guess will be dealt with later, but your consequences for attitude and disrespect are no phone and no tv."

"Mom! Whoever thinks fairy tales are brilliant are stupid! Yes; I admit I used to be one of them, but now they're shit!"

Mary Margaret couldn't explain how hurt she was feeling now and was angry, upset and disappointed at what her own daughter had just said to her, but she knew she had to address it.

"You do not treat me with such disrespect young lady!" Mary Margaret cried.

"Mom; none of these words mean anything to me! Everything you're talking to me about is just stupid and no one in this land means anything!" she said while standing up as if she didn't have any control.

Mary Margaret had to bite her tongue at that and started to rub her own hands so she could fight the urge of pulling Emma over her knee and spanking her as hard as she could. However, just a second after she did Neal stood at the door with a few tears in his eyes.

"Yes it does. Mommy, Daddy and everyone else know to just concentrate on magic and anything can happen." Neal said while slightly crying.

"Neal; all of this is fairy tales and they're nothing but childish nonsense. Look at what happens in the real world! I get a ticket! In fact, since none of this town actually exists I shouldn't even have to pay back this ticket! No one in the town is real and magic doesn't exist." Emma screamed while standing up and going over to Neal, but while all this was happening Mary Margaret felt so much that she wanted to smack her daughter.

"Mommy and Daddy are real." Neal cried.

"Oh come on Neal! When are you going to grow up?" Emma said while storming over to Neal with anger in her voice and being portrayed on her face.

That was enough to make Neal run out crying as he realised how his older sister had just told him that none of their family members were real. Emma, however, was still stuck in that moment.

"Emma Ruth Nolan; how dare you speak to your brother like that! By the look of things you don't see either your father or I as real but perhaps you need a reminder to show you we are: come here!"

Emma knew exactly what that meant and so she could avoid her punishment took a few steps back.

"Emma Ruth Nolan!" Mary Margaret warned.

"I_." Emma said as she heard her new full name but felt a tough grip around her arm which when she looked up was coming from her mother. "What are you doing?"

"You're getting punished young lady." Snow said as she sat down on Emma's bed and put her daughter over her knee.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

Then she repositioned Emma so she would be looking at her.

"You do not treat anyone like that young lady and you will stay here until you are told you can come out!" Mary Margaret scolded before she moved Emma to the spot on her bed that was beside her, got up and went out.

 _I'm_ _surprised she has that much strength,_ Emma thought into herself as she found herself wincing like a child.

...

Mary Margaret had been downstairs for around 20 minutes now and after she managed to calm Neal down she had to take a minute to calm herself down. _I can't believe Emma got a driving ticket today! As if her constant attitude and disrespect isn't enough! Well at least the good thing is I'm not the one who has to give her a punishment for that and David can deal with it._ For the next 40 minutes, Snow continued going between her thoughts on Emma and keeping her two year old son entertained while trying to keep him out of trouble. _Please come home soon Charming!_

Just then Charming came in and to say he looked a tiny bit stressed would be an understatement. In fact, as soon as he came in he sat down beside Mary Margaret and there was a minutes silence.

"How was your day at work, Charming?" Snow asked.

"Stressful. Someone stole from Gold's shop and this particular thief seems to have been stealing from everywhere."

"He stole from Rumplestiltskin? Must be brave!"

"That's what I was thinking. You'd have to have some courage to do that." Charming answered before deciding to change the topic. "So how was your day?"

"Part from disciplining your daughter, good."

 _Great. Em did something else to get herself in trouble. Well, at least that's what I'm getting from her being called 'your daughter'._

"What did she do?"

"Used attitude and completely disrespected me then told her brother none of this town was real and you and I don't exist."

"She said what!?" Charming asked in disbelief.

"So her consequence for saying we aren't real was a well deserved spanking and she's been left in her room for a little over an hour now." Snow replied.

"So that's where the crying is coming from then? Charming answered with a smile but only got a glare from Snow so he decided to stop the joke. "At least that's half the punishment she'll be receiving later completed."

"Oh yes. I heard you had to give Emma a ticket for speeding at eighteen miles."

"A ticket for speeding at eighteen miles?" Charming asked.

"Yes. Em said you did."

"I gave her a ticket because she was speeding at twenty-six miles."

"Twenty-six?" Snow questioned.

"Yes. How didn't you know that?"

"I spanked her earlier for lying but I didn't realise she lied twice, especially about the driving ticket." Mary Margaret said with a sigh at the end.

"How about confiscating her phone and tv time?"

"I've already taken that move. That was her punishment for attitude and disrespect. Why does she have to lie! I am just so angry about this!"

"Let's change the subject so you don't end up doing something you'll regret." Charming said softly and decided he should let Snow take the next move.

"Is that table at Granny's still booked?" Snow asked.

"Yes, and it's still a table for four." David concluded.

"I really don't think Emma should be allowed to go after what she did today BUT I don't trust her enough to be left on her own."

"We could take her and just let her know that if she tests us she will get punished for it."

"In that case we should probably set the same punishment for both of our kids while we're out tonight." Snow commented before getting up. "Let's go and tell her our plans now."

David got up and followed her.

...

Since that time one hour ago when she got a spanking, Emma had been lying on her tummy ever since. It wasn't that she thought this pain would get better any time soon but this was the easiest way to not feel the pain. _Stupid spanking! Why did you have to do this to me?_

Just then a knock was heard on the door. Emma groaned as she tried to force the urge to talk with her sour bum. However, it turned out she didn't need to say anything because her parents came in after they heard the groan. When they got in, Snow and Charming sighed at what they saw and went over to her bed before sitting down and looking down on her.

"Is it true you were cheeky to your mom and brother?"

Emma's only response to that was to growl at David but in reply he smacked her twice.

"You do not growl at me young lady!" David scolded.

"Do you understand why you were left up here?"

"Because I was cheeky to you and Neal." Emma answered.

"And?" Mary Margaret asked, reminding Emma that wasn't the only thing.

"I argued with you instead of listening." Emma said, realising what was happening and decided it would be better if she wanted to keep herself out of trouble.

"And?"

Emma gulped nervously before answering.

"I told Neal that you and Dad weren't real and refused to take my punishment for it."

"Emma!" David scolded.

"Umm."

"That is going to be added on to the punishment you'll be receiving later."

"Dad!"

"Emma Ruth Nolan; I am warning you it is not a good idea to test me and if you do we will be going ahead with this lesson now!" David warned in an authoritative voice.

"Sorry."

"Good girl, now please go and get your brother."

Emma got up and went out of her room so she could find her brother. She expected he would probably be around the house somewhere, but considering how she spoke to him earlier it would be a wonder if he did come to her. Nevertheless, while Emma went to get Neal, her parents decided to have a quiet word away from her.

"How come you always manage to get her to apologise sooner than I do?" Snow asked, obviously hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"When I tried to punish her earlier on I didn't even get an apology and she continued to argue with me."

"She didn't even apologise?"

"No."

"I will address her behaviour towards you later."

Just then, Emma and Neal came back in and sat in front of their parents, who didn't even have to say a word of how they wanted them to be seated. After they were both sitting, David and Mary Margaret took a step forward and waited till they were beside each other to start talking.

"Right kids, tonight we are going out for a dinner at Granny's, and we expect it to be a very calm night. However, that doesn't mean we won't take action if EITHER of you don't behave, and that means there will be consequences. If you prove to us that you need to be punished, there will be time out EMMA, we WILL NOT hesitate to intervene as soon as our warnings are ignored EMMA, and DO NOT at any point think we are joking." Snow and Charming finished while looking sternly at Emma.

"Why were you directing all that at me?" Emma snapped.

"We weren't."

"You so were! Why else would every other word be directed at me? Like what the fu_!"

"Emma Ruth Nolan; do you want another spanking before we leave?" David asked sternly.

"No." Emma said under her breath but glared at Neal who was laughing while doing so.

David sighed before answering.

"That reminds me, you and I will be discussing something else later young lady."

Emma nodded at that although she honestly didn't know what that discussion would be about. Then, they all got up and headed out.

...

 **At Granny's**

Emma couldn't believe all that had happened since her and her family had arrived at Granny's. She had got in an argument with her brother on their way over and this is what lead their parents to punishing them after the drive. As soon as they got here Emma and Neal were both made to do corner time, and this was totally embarrassing since Killian walked in half way through. _Seriously guys! I'm too old for this!_ Then, after both of them were allowed back at the table, Emma was using complete silent treatment and only talked when she pretended she needed to go to the bathroom but actually went to meet with Killian out by the exit. A few minutes later back at the table David and Mary Margaret were starting to get worried and didn't know what was keeping Emma so long, and after a few more minutes had past David decided to in the same direction Emma went. Unfortunately, when he got out what he saw was his daughter and Killian kissing and after he'd pulled them apart he ended up shouting at the pirate, gave him a spank, and dragged Emma back in. Now back at the table, Emma was getting tired of getting shouted at, but she didn't help it with her disrespectful tone.

"Emma; you do not lie about something so you can sneak away!" David scolded.

"You two can say a lot! You always snuck away to be with each other!'

Charming sighed and pinched his nose before answering. _Em, please don't make this too hard on yourself._

"Emma, when we get home you are going straight to your room and you will stay there until I come up to talk to you." David said strictly.

"Dad!"

"No Emma!" David said in a no nonsense tone.

"Why do you have to be so controlling!" Emma wined.

"Because I am your father!" David said as he lost control.

"For fuck's sake! You gave me up when I was only a few minutes old!" Emma said rudely.

"Emma!" Charming scolded as he grabbed Emma's hand that was most close to him and slapped it three times as hard as he could before looking sternly into Emma's face. "Apologies!"

"Sorry." Emma said slightly tearful and Charming sighed before addressing her again.

"You are so lucky I haven't spanked you in public. We're leaving now."

At that, they started to get up, paid for what they had got (although it wasn't much), and started to leave.

...

 **Back at the Loft**

The entire ride home was quiet. Snow and Charming were too disappointed to talk to Emma, and Emma didn't want to speak to them partly because she knew she'd disappointed them, but also because she didn't want to let them know she was finally starting to feel ashamed of herself. In fact, the only person who did talk was Neal but the only reply he got was mms and "that's ok honey." That then brought them up to what was happening now. They had just arrived back and headed up to the Loft. Emma knew when they got in she would be going through a lot and now wanted to take a lot of what she said back. _Why did I have to test the limits so much today? I've pretty much blown every chance of me getting just one punishment and I just want to_ _disappear so I won't have to go through anything._ At that, they went into the loft and Charming turned to Emma as soon as the door closed.

"Upstairs."

"But."

"Emma Ruth Nolan; go to your room!"

Emma rushed up to her room and slammed the door shut before walking over to her bed, lying on it, and staring at the ceiling.

...

It had been around half an hour and Emma was expecting her father to come up any minute. She was feeling so nervous and didn't know what was going to happen. _Should I pack my bags? If I had've behaved the way I did today growing up I would really be thrown out._ A few minutes passed and Emma was starting to get even more frustrated with herself. Come on! How long do I have to wait?

Another 20 minutes passed by the time sound finally came from behind Emma's door and she bit her lip while she waited for what would happen. David came in after that and froze when he saw how his daughter looked. He knew by the look on her face she was probably thinking about what way she was going to get punished which wouldn't be a problem if she didn't have the past she had. _Em, I would never do to you what those people unworthy being called your parents did to you,_ David thought as he walked over to the bed and sat at the side of it.

"Do you have anything you want to say to me?" David asked.

"Sorry." Emma said quietly but loud enough for her dad to hear.

"You and I need to have a discussion." David said firmly and waited for Emma to sit up to continue. "Why did you do all that today?"

"I don't know."

"Em, you don't sneak away from anyone, or disrespect them. Not only that but you DO NOT bully your brother. I know Storybrooke is different to where you grew up but you don't use it as a way to be horrible to your brother and by doing that you have been disrespectful to all our family and friends!"

"I, I didn't mean to."

"I just don't want to see any of this again. Now, if sneaking away from work and getting a ticket was all you did today, I would be up to just spanking you with my hand. However, with all you did today you really deserve the belt. Please get yourself bent over my knee." David said as he started to take his belt off.

Emma gasped at that. She couldn't really be getting the belt! Even when she was waiting for her father to come up she was only expecting to be spanked with the firm touch of her father's hand, but now she didn't know what to think. _I'm getting the belt! I've only ever been punished that way once in my life and it was when I was 7 with one of my foster parents. How can I get out of this?_

"Daddy."

"Emma, no."

"P, please."

"Emma!" David warned.

"I_."

"Emma; you have been spanked more than enough today. If you don't do what I asked for now, you're getting extra."

"But."

"Am I going to have to paddle you?" David threatened although he would never do that to his daughter.

Emma froze at that. _Did he really threaten to give me a_ _paddling._

"Please don't."

David sighed. "You have until I count to three to get over my knee or I will go forward with that threat. One!"

"I'm sorry."

"Two!"

Emma bit her lip and got up before walking over to where her Dad was seated on her bed. However, just before David started to put her over his knee, she took a quick step back.

"Thre_."

Emma took a quick step forward and allowed her Dad to put her over his knee as soon as she did so.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack, "You don't sneak away or speed while driving young lady!"

"Ow! P, PLEASE!" Emma cried.

Smack smack smack smack smack, "You don't bully your brother."

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack, "I won't put up with your disrespect and attitude!"

"Ow! P, please, D, daddy. I, I'm sorry."

"You have behaved very badly today. Bad girl!" Smack smack smack smack smack.

Emma was now lying over David's knee in tears with crying and she didn't even realise what was happening until she was lifted so she was looking into his face. However, when she saw the look on his face she put her head down in shame so she wouldn't have to see his disappointment, but the next thing she knew his finger went under her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Now for the rest of your punishment. You're grounded for a month, you have chores every day for this month, and when you are not doing them you will be in this room. You are only allowed out in cases of emergency after your chores are complete, and your bedtime is at 7:30. Please give me your phone."

Emma was still in tears but got her phone out of her pocket so she could hand it over before everything got worse.

"This phone is confiscated for a month, as well as all other technology. However, while I will try to cover all shifts at the station for the next month, I might not be able to keep you off for the whole month. Because of that, wherever I am, you will be, and if I am on duty you will be coming with me but will be staying in the car. Am I understood?"

"Yes Daddy." Emma answered.

At that, David brought Emma closer to him and cradled her head while he comforted her. This went on for a few minutes and when Emma had calmed down enough, David brought her off his knee.

"I love you Emma."

"Love you too Dad."

David kissed Emma's head.

"Now, I think you have someone you need to go and apologise to." David said before taking Emma's hand and walking her down to where Mary Margaret was.

...

Mary Margaret had been downstairs with Neal for a while now. She had made a point of making sure Neal was getting positive attention, even if she was worrying about Emma, and this is what was going on in her mind at the minute. A few minutes later, Mary Margaret was so engrossed in what Neal was doing, she didn't realise David and Emma were in the room, and she only realised when David started talking to her.

"Snow."

"Yes Charming?"

"Someone has something she wants to say to you."

Snow looked over at Emma who was standing beside Charming with her hand in his. "Yes, Em?"

"I'm sorry." Emma cried because she was still feeling sore.

"Come here." Mary Margaret said and Emma came over to her just after a second of questionably looking at her Dad. Then when she came over she was lifted onto her mother's knee and hugged into her.

David came over to the chair his girls were sitting on and looked lovingly down on them.

"Today has really taken a lot out of her." Charming said softly.

"I know. So what punishments does she have?" Snow asked.

"Grounded for a month, chores every day, isn't allowed out of her room unless it's an emergency or for chores, bedtime is at 7:30, and no technology for the next month as well."

"Other than robbing our daughter off absolutely everything, that sounds good." Snow answered while kissing Emma's head and stroking her hair.

"Guys, Emma can actually hear."

"It's a good thing you can hear because that way you know that if you mess about during this month I will be taking action straight away." Snow said.

"That's the same as me."

"While we're talking about the next month, could you pay my ticket Daddy?"

"Not happening, Princess."

"But I'm grounded. It's obvious I'll need help."

"Still not changing my mind."

Just then, Neal walked past and stopped when he saw Emma on his mom's knee.

"Why's Emmy there?"

"Emmy just needs a bit of mommy's time as well baby." Mary Margaret explained softly.

Neal stayed quiet for a few seconds but when David realised what was happening, he knew he had to remind Emma about apologising for her actions from earlier.

"Emma, is there anything you want to say to your brother?" David asked.

"Sorry Neal."

Everything was quiet for a while longer and then David finally realised it was 7:30. He took a minute to take a deep breath into himself, and then walked over to where his girls were sitting. Something he did realise though was that Emma, at some point, had fallen asleep, and that Snow wasn't far behind her.

"Em." David said and Emma looked up at him. "Bed, honey."

At that, Emma got up and started making her way towards the stairs and went up to her room.


	17. Captain Rides Into The Iceberg Part 1

**Disclaimer** **:** Sorry for the long wait guys! I was revising for two resit exams I had this week but now that they're done I have three weeks to my next ones. Therefore, I've decided to take this weekend as a break and to start studying again on Monday. Having taken this weekend as a break, I've decided to start working on a few requests. Also; I now have this series of One Shots on Wattpad and have been given a few requests for new series, as well as a few people on this site giving me requests. Unfortunately, it will be late June by the time I start doing them but I should get two One Shots posted over the weekend. Getting to this point I noticed how some of you wanted to see Hook getting punished. This idea was a bit hard for me to come up with but I did come up with the idea this is based on around a week ago. This fanfic is set after 3x19 and will be based on Charming punishing Killian. I will get to the other ideas I had soon just because I still like the sound of them. Hope you like these ones anyway.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain adult spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what Zelena was talking about? She said you failed her?"Emma sternly scolded Killian as he walked across the boathouse.

"Don't listen to her."Killian said, trying to avoid the question.

"Killian, what's going on? Were you working for her? Emma asked as she started to lose control.

"The witch tried to back me into a corner. I did everything I could to resist her plans."

"So who's idea was it to kidnap Henry and put him on a boat?" Emma asked, her voice slightly more dangerous while catching Killian out.

 _Oh ay, now I'm in trouble_ Killian thought while remembering what happened just a few minutes ago.

...

 **(FLASHBACK)**

When Emma or Regina wern't looking Killing had gone to pick up Henry. He didn't originally see it as anything bad. _I'm doing them a favour anyway. Emma wouldn't want Henry to see anything bad and the lad is depressed anyway so I may as well distract him._ However, what Hook didn't realise was that during the year they had spent in New York, Emma had got GPS on Henry's phone. This meant that although Killian thought he was doing something good by taking Henry to the docks so he would get back 'home' safely, it would unfortunately get him in more trouble than he would realise.

"Henry this is a friend of mine, Mr Smee." Killian said as he stood between the pirate and the young boy.

"Like from Peter Pan?"

"Y, you remember?"Smee asked hopefully.

"I've seen that movie a million times."Henry commented.

"It's quite a common name in the seafaring world. As luck would have it he's setting sail for New York and would be happy for the company."

"I am?"Smee asked, unsure of what Killian was saying until he got a look from his captain that hinted towards what he meant. "I mean, I am." he said while changing his voice to more upbeat.

"Really, where's your ship?"

 _I hope you realise what trouble you're going to make me carry off for you Killian,_ Smee thought before turning round to the boat behind him so he could just go on with the story. "Um, there she is,"Smee said quickly.

"You're stealing it, right?"Henry said while tugging on to the lie and fake story.

"You want to go to New York or not?"Killian asked as he tried to distract Henry.

"Why are you helping me?"Henry asked.

Killian paused as he tried to think of an answer that wouldn't be too complicated for Henry considering he didn't have any memory of Storybrooke except for when they arrived here. _What do I say? I can't tell the lad I fancy his mother and want to take her out on our first proper date quite soon! In his mind I just showed up a couple of days ago in New York, tried to tell her about her family being fairy tale characters, and the next thing he knows is I bring her away from his home and take her back to a place which he doesn't remember. Not only that but I turned up in the normal world with a disguise of an apparent villain called Captain Hook, however they interpret that person._ Unfortunately, those thoughts were interrupted by Smee, who had just seen a few flying monkeys going through the sky.

"Captain?" Smee said as he tried to distract Hook.

Killian then looked up to the sky and as he did he saw what Smee had been signalling to him. "Mr Smee, we need to get the Lad to the Boathouse."

"Why? What's going on?" Henry asked before looking up and seeing the flying monkey. "Killian, what is that?"

"Now!"Killian shouted as he, Henry and Mr Smee ran to the Boathouse.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

...

Looking back Killian was starting to feel even more nervous. He knew he had really broken her trust and if it wasn't Emma or Smee who would punish him, it would most definitely be Charming. No; he didn't doubt Snow would really make him start thinking, but Charming still didn't trust if he had the right expectations with his daughter. Killian paused for another second as he tried to think of his next answer and began to bite his lip.

"It was mine. I was trying to save him." Killian answered softly.

"From what? What is she doing?" Emma asked a lot more serious.

 _I have to come clear now before she kills me._

"She cursed me. My lips actually."

"Your lips. Why?" Emma said while sounding more interested.

"She wants me to steal your magic. She thought I was the best way of doing that. She knows what we all know _ that you can defeat her."

"It should have been my decision to protect Henry. Whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn't matter. I can't trust you now. How can I?"

Hearing Emma say she couldn't trust him almost killed Killian. _She doesn't trust me? I deserve this! I should've known this. But if she doesn't it means I'll never get on her parents' good side!_ Killian had just stopped thinking of this when Mary Margaret and David walked in and by the looks on their faces, Killian knew he was in big trouble.

"She's right not to! He's lied about more than just this." David said as he and Snow came closer to Emma and Killian.

"You said you brought Emma to Storybrooke because you received a message from us with a memory potion." Snow added.

"Aye, what of it?" Hook asked.

"We never sent you any message!" Charming shouted.

"Well I got one! It's the truth!" Killian shouted as everyone, including Emma, who he thought trusted him, stayed silent and shook their heads. "Someone bloody well sent me the message!" Killian shouted before pausing. "Who else would have an antidote? Who else would know where to find the saviour?"

"That doesn't matter because you and me will be having a very serious conversation later on." Charming threatened causing Killian to freeze.

Killian remained standing and watched as David started silently telling everyone to go out but to stay by the boathouse for when he came out. However, what made him even more nervous was that Charming was keeping a close eye on him while doing this and even Smee was told to get out. _I've seen Emma get that look before and each time she gets it, it either goes two ways; she apologises, or she gets punished. If that's the case I think I know just what is coming towards me and there's no way I'm gonna allow that._ Eventually, David had made his way around everyone except Killian and the ones who had been told to get out had started and the door to the boathouse closed soon after. That was when Killian found himself in a dark room with an uneasy atmosphere. The next thing he knew was that David was making his way over to the far side of the boathouse and when he got over there he sat on the ground against the side wall before looking over at Killian with a serious look.

"Killian; get yourself over here." David said sternly.

"No!" Killian replied through more of a shout.

"Killian; get over here now!

"No! I'm not letting you punish me like that!"

"Killian!" David warned.

"No!"

David sighed before answering.

"Killian, either you come over by the time I count to three or extra gets added on."

"I'm not gonna let you bloody well treat me like a bloody child!"

"I will have no more of this attitude or your language young man: one!"

"I can talk to you however I fucking want, mate!"

"Two! Have you forgotten my last point about your language?"

"No, I haven't b_." Killian started but then saw David's eyebrow rise.

 _Now I've lost the battle._

"Thre_." David started just as Killian rushed over to him. "You were lucky there Pirate! Now let's get this over with!" David said as he lowered Killian over his knee.

Smack smack smack smack smack, smack smack smack smack smack

"You do not try to kidnap my grandson and try to send him away." smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"S, seriously ch, chill out mate!" Killian said through shaky breaths.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Smack smack smack smack, David was just about to lay another smack down when Killian's good hand went back and even his hook attempted to cover his bum.

"Killian; move your hand and your hook out of the way now!" David asked with as stern a voice as he could manage.

"No." Killian cried softly while trying to hide the tears in his voice.

"Do you want to get extra and for it to hurt even more?"

Killian didn't answer and David sighed before taking the pirate's belt off and folding it over in his hand.

"No! You can't do this!" Killian screamed.

"You're actions have proven that yes I can!" David said before starting.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

Smack Smack Smack Smack

"P, PLEASE STOP!" Killian cried now that the pain was starting to become unbearable.

"No, and this is the start of the extra swats you earned."

"No!"

"You also do not lie to help you hurt my family! Or on any circumstances! What you've done has completely broken my trust! You can fight if you want me to give you permission to marry my daughter, let alone date her!" David smacked Killian with each word.

"Please! I, I'm s, sorry!" Killian cried

Smack smack

David decided to finish Killian's punishment here, but he also knew that it would take a while for him to calm down. As much as he hated the pirate now for trying to ruin his family, lying to him, and trying to hurt his daughter, he did feel sorry for what he was experiencing now and wanted to help Killian feel as much comfort as he could since he didn't have any blood family members here. Nevertheless, the full punishment would be given and there were still a few more parts to be given. Having come to this conclusion, David helped Killian get up and they shared in a real guyish hug until the pirate calmed down enough, something which didn't take long.

"I'm sorry for what I've done today." Killian said with a few tears still in his throat.

"It's ok." David said before patting Killian's back and taking a few steps back. "You're grounded for a month and I want you in that corner until you're told you can move."

"What the bloody h_." Killian started but stopped when he felt another harsh slap across his butt followed by David looking at him with another eyebrow risen.

"I suggest you do what I ask!" David scolded and Killian obeyed. But when he got into the corner David decided to add an extra part of punishment on. "I want you to sit and look at the wall as well," David added and Killian did exactly as he said at least so he wouldn't add on.

...

Around half an hour had now passed and David felt Killian had now had enough time to think of what had led to his punishments. It was actually an alarm which had alerted him to how much time had past and since he had went out to get a breath of fresh air just before. Mary Margaret had recently been trying timeouts with Emma when she did something wrong, something which did create a few problems when she and Henry came back to Storybrooke, but luckily only once. Anyhow, David had to tell her off when she started to make fun of the fact that Killian had been put on timeout but he thought he had got the message through. Now looking back, David had to admit it did look weird seeing his quite possibly future son-in-law in timeout, but he knew he wouldn't have let Emma off with any of the behaviour Killian showed today.

Before he could get to the end of this, David looked over at Killian and sighed one more time. Then, he walked over to the corner he had put the pirate in.

"I think you and I need to finish up this discussion young man."

"I'm sorry for what I did." Killian replied, his nose not moving one inch from the corner.

"What led to this?"

"I lied to you, Snow, and Emma, tried to kidnap Henry and send him back to New York, and used attitude and swore when you were trying to deal with me."

"Anything you want to say?"

"Sorry."

"That's alright, you're forgiven. You can come out of the corner now." David added.

Killian slowly turned round and followed David outside the Boathouse. It was only now David was beginning to realise just how red and puffy Killian's eyes were. Nevertheless, he knew he was not going to forgive what happened today easily. When they got out Smee, Regina, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Henry all started to turn round and when they saw Killian they all started laughing into themselves.

"See you finally learnt your lesson, Captain?" Smee teased.

"Shut up Mr Smee." Killian mumbled as he tried to hide the way his eyes looked.

"So how did you get busted?" Regina asked.

"I, I got the first longest smack I've ever got since before Liam died and I'm grounded for a month which may I add is the first time since Liam died."

"Wait, how come it took you so long to come out then?" Emma asked.

"I've finally realised what it's like to be in timeout."

"Wait, so you_."

"Emma Ruth, if you make fun of Killian one more time you're going on the naughty step when we get home!" David warned.

"Dad I'm_."

"Yes, and if you continue to act like a child then you'll be treated like one!" David scolded sternly. "William," he turned his attention to Mr Smee and addressed him by his first name. "Killian is grounded for one month and won't be by the docks for that long."

"That's fine sir."

"Hey! Smee was involved with nearly sending Henry away as well! What's his punishment?" Killian complained.

"You're right Killian! William; you're going to have work a month with no pay."

"I respect your wishes, general."

"How come he doesn't have as bad a punishment as I have?"

"Because you forced him into it! Killian; I suggest you go back to Granny's and then go to your room. I will be telling her and Red to look out for if you try to sneak out or anything! Smee; you're on this look out as well!"

"I will do my best sir," Smee replied. "Killian Arthur Jones; don't think I'll be letting you off easily!".

 _How come even a pirate on my own ship is turning against me now? May as well get away from them if they're doing this now,_ Killian thought as he stomped all the way to Granny's while everyone followed him.


	18. New Words Go Wrong

**Disclaimer** **:** Right guys! So this is the last one for this weekend and it's another Snow/Charming story. Emma is still living in the house and is nearly 29. Neal is 11 months. Will get round to other requests when I have time.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain adult spanking, language, and childish punishments given to adults. Don't like, don't read.

"Come on Neal. Who am I?" Charming said as he waited at the checkout of their local store.

Neal, the 11-month-old baby Charming was talking to, just looked back up at his dad and giggled.

"Come on buddy, say Da Da." David said in an encouragingly babyish voice.

Ever since Neal had turned 9 moths, he had started to show a slight interest in saying some words. His first, much to David's disappointment, was Mama, then Hen-wy, then Emma, and now was only small words such as dog, cat, and others like this, but he was still to say Da Da. That's why this morning when he realised that Snow was feeling like she needed a rest, something that was shown through her shouting at him for almost everything, that he put himself up to take his newborn son out to the store with him. Secretly, what he was really thinking was that he could take this as time to bond with his son and to get him to say that one word he was still to say.

"Come on Neal. Say Da Da." David said as he came closer to the till.

Neal just giggled.

"Oh for fuck's sake Neal! Just say Da Da."

"Fuck," Neal said, in a squeaky voice.

 _Oh God! What do I do now! Snow's going to kill me when she hears him saying that! Well me, then hopefully him, and then me again. I have to sort this out before I get home or I can really get prepared for sleeping on the couch tonight._

"No! Not that! anything but that!" David quickly said back to Neal as he realised his mistake.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Neal chorused as David turned red with embarrassment.

Soon, they finally got to the till and paid for everything they got, well, with Neal continuing to say the same word he'd just learnt while David tried to ignore what happened. After they paid David rushed out to the cruiser and once they got in he turned tragically to face his son.

"Come on buddy, say Da Da."

"Fuck."

"Neal, mommy's going to kill me if she hears you saying that and the loft will be as noisy as it was this morning. Do you want that?"

"Fuck."

David sighed as he imagined how Snow would react if she could hear what he'd taught their son. _Likely outcomes for when you teach an 11 month old to swear: couch for a month, shouted at like I'm one of the kids, probably get punished in the same way Emma does _ this evening definitely isn't going to be pleasant._

"Come on Neal. Do you really want to see Daddy in trouble? If not, say Da Da." David pleaded.

"Fuck." Neal commented proudly.

"At least I know how to stand up for you in future buddy." David said as he got Neal buckled in to his car seat and began to drive off.

...

Back at the loft, Snow had been having an almost stress free day. Emma had agreed to help out around the house which originally, Mary Margaret had taken her up on. It had also been agreed that while the help was available, Mary Margaret would have a quick rest and try to sleep for a bit. This backfired big time because when she woke up she found that the entire kitchen was a mess and a lot of things were broken. Emma was in the middle of it and was looking ashamed of herself and as if she knew what was coming towards her. Mary Margaret's first reaction was to grab Emma's left arm with one hand and with the other she laid a hard and effective smack across her butt and then put her into a nearby corner and told her to stay there for half an hour, that she would be cleaning up after that and that she'd be going straight to her room when she finished.

Charming and Neal arrived in when Emma's timeout was only half way through.

"Well, how're my boys?!" Snow said excitedly.

"Good." Charming said as he past Neal to Snow and then headed to their room so he could hopefully avoid being shouted at.

"Well, how are you, wee man?" Snow said in a babyish voice to Neal.

"Fuck." Neal said in a squeaky voice and both Snow and Emma, from the corner, gasped.

"What did you do?" Snow said

Charming froze but didn't answer.

"DAVID; WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Charming turned round before answering.

"I must say, you've never looked so gorgeous before, honey. Have you changed anything since this morning, my love? Oh, it might just be the hair." Charming said as charmingly as he could manage.

"Don't think you're getting out of this hole to easily."

"I didn't even teach him that word!"

"Neal, who taught you that word?"

"Da Da."

"Yea, now you say it." Charming mumbled.

Snow then turned round to face him.

"Go and sit on the couch until I'm ready to talk to you."

"You're putting me in timeout?" Charming asked shocked.

"Hmm, I don't know David. Am I?"

Charming sighed into himself before he sighed and headed towards the couch. But then he stopped as he thought of something. _Maybe I could just try to change her mind one more time._

"Sure you can't forgive me now?"

"One more time and it will be a phone confiscation for you." Snow said sternly and Charming instantly obeyed what she'd been saying.

...

As soon as Emma's timeout had finished Mary Margaret told her to get the kitchen started. This took around another half hour to do because while Emma knew her magic would fix all the problems, she knew she would be punished if she was caught doing this. So although she knew it would be quicker, she did it the long way. Then, as soon as she finished she was sent up to her room and told to stay there until dinner time. When she had successfully managed to get Emma into her room, Mary Margaret took a minute to sit down. She'd been tired all day, her tiredness levels had been playing on her mood, she'd already had to punish her daughter, and now she was having to punish her husband. In a way, Emma had got off lighter than Charming would, but Mary Margaret already knew she wasn't going to ignore anything that happened today. The timer Snow had set for Charming's timeout went off when she was still deep in thought. Before she would settle this, Snow took a deep sigh into herself, and then went over to the couch Charming had been sitting on and stood in front of him.

"You shouldn't have taught him that!" Snow said firmly.

"I was trying to get him to say Da Da."

"Yes, and in the middle of that, you taught our son to swear. Explain to me why you did that!"

"Well, I was trying to get him to say Da Da, he didn't say it, and then I lost my temper."

"And that is the temper you should've kept inside. David; he's only eleven months old! He will show his love for you in his own time!" Snow took a minute to take in a breath of air. "Now, you can lean over the arm of this couch and stay like that so we can get this punishment dealt with. We will deal with the rest later."

"Y, you're spanking me?" Charming asked nervously.

"Yes. Now let's get this with."

"But you can't!"

"Yes, I can, Shepherd Boy! Now get over that arm or you're getting extra! Is that what you want?"

"N, no."

"Last chance then." Snow said a bit more serious.

Charming realised how Snow's tone had changed and decided to get himself over the arm of the couch before he would get extra. Once he was leaning over it, he could feel the shadow of Snow behind him and was so happy he had a piece of clothing to grab on to. He closed his eyes before his punishment would start.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

"OW S, SNOW I, I'M SORRY!" David cried.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack Smack smack smack

"O, OW, P, PLEASE STOP!"

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

"S, Snow, I, I'M SOOOOOOOOOORY!"

"Nearly done." Snow said softly.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Snow let Charming have a few minutes to calm down and once he was sure the spanking had finished, David got up again. However, when she saw that he had got up, Snow turned Charming round to face her.

"You have anything you want to say to me?" Snow asked firmly.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"For teaching Neal how to swear and trying to avoid my first punishment by denying I was to blame."

"One of those is right. However, I am also not happy about how you avoided that punishment and that brings me to agreeing to give you two more punishments. Since you taught our eleven month old how to swear, as always you're sleeping on the couch for a week. And so I can cover what you did when it came to your first punishment, you're grounded for a week. Sound fair?"

"Yes Snow." Charming said as he hugged and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you too Charming." Snow said and then waited until they stopped. "Now go and sort our son out."

Charming listened to her order.


	19. Captain Rides Into The Iceberg Part 2

**Disclaimer** **:** First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed since my last update! Your reviews are what keeps me writing so thanks and please keep it up. Anyway, Alexander wanted a follow up to Captain Rides Into The Iceberg where Smee spanks Cap. Hook for running off during his month of grounding. This will include Killian getting punished by a few other characters as well but your suggestion is its main point so I hope you like it. This will be me till next Friday when all my exams are over and I will get round to other suggestions then.

 **Warning** **:** Will include spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Killian was now on his third day of grounding. The last two days had been loathful and he hated this! When he got back to the diner on the day his grounding was sentenced he was greeted with a very stern conversation with Granny, followed by chores being handed out, and when he was sent to his room later on he wasn't allowed any dinner. He still had chores the next day but what annoyed him was that neither Granny or Red were taking their eyes off him, making him feel clostiphobic and after he had finished having his dinner in his room, he jotted down everything he planned to do the next day. When he woke up the next day Killian felt as fresh as a daisy and waited till he knew everyone was up to go down to the diner. As soon as Granny saw him the only thing she managed to say was "chores" and Killian went ahead with her story so he could pull this prank off. That is when he went straight to the washing and cleaning and waited for something to happen. Suddenly Granny turned her back and Killian took a moment to reconsider just what he was doing. Yes; he did want to have a bit of fun with this but he knew he was already trying her patience and she was going to freak if he did anything else but this was a risk he was prepared to take. "Granny, Granny! A thief has just ran out the back!" Killian screamed. "I'm not that stupid Killian." Granny answered without lifting an eye. "But he's just stolen your frie boxes and some takeaway cups! I saw him stealing some stuff from the ice cream store the other day too so he has a record!" Killian continued while sounding like he was panicking. "Right Killian, calm down. I'll go and check! Not that I trust you Pirate but you can take over with what I'm doing here." At that, Granny went out the back door and as soon as he saw that she was out of sight Killian jumped into action. For starters, he turned the heat on the Spagheti and meat onto its highest and did the same with all the other food which had been ordered. Then he added chillis into the breakfast dishes and turned the heat to the highest as well. Then he got to the drinks and while using the written notes of what each person wanted started mixing them up. It was at this point Killian looked towards the door and saw that Granny was coming back before getting back to cleaning. "I don't know what you saw or heard but there's no thiefs out there. How has everything been Killian?" Granny asked. "Good ma'am." That was when Granny headed over to lift the orders up but when she looked at them she knew something was definitely wrong and her eyes went straight to Killian who was leaning against the counter as if he didn't care. "Killian; what happened!" Granny asked sternly. "Um, G, Granny as you know I'm grounded so I think I'm going to go back to my room." Killian answered as he tried to move away but was then stopped. "I asked you a question young man!" Granny added even more sternly and killian shook slightly. "You think I did something to the food? I was only left alone for a few minutes so um." Killian stopped when he saw Granny lifting out a wooden spoon from under the counter. "Hands on the counter. You can lean against it and not move." Granny said sternly. "Sorry what?" Killian asked confused. "Killian; do I have to put you over that counter myself or do you want to make it easy for yourself?" Granny asked while making her voice sterner. Killian replied by noding into himself while biting his lip and then turned round, walked over to the counter closer to him and then leant against it with his butt facing Granny and his hands out in front of him. Granny walked over to where Killian was standing and waited a second before spanking him with the wooden spoon ten times. After she had finished Granny had a quick word with Killian about lying and what he did while she was out and after they had finished the conversation, she sent him straight up to his room and told him he wasn't allowed out for the rest of the night. That left what happened today. Killian had been in his room since when that incident took place yesterday. Overall, the spanking he received just hurt last night and even then it was only a miled sting. However, the only thing he was worrying about was that he had been threatened with the slipper next time he messed up and this made him feel nervous. It was 1:30 now and the only time he'd seen Granny today was when she was up leaving his breakfast off. That was another thing. As well as having to stay in his room last night Killian was also told he wouldn't be having any dinner which meant he would be in pain when he went to sleep. By now Killian's boredom had become even more intense since Granny was last up. He was now entertaining himself by pacing up and down his room. _I can't believe she spanked me yesterday and thinks she can do it again! Not only that but who does David think he is telling me I'm grounded! They're not my bloody parents so they can't do anything!_ Just after he thought that Killian came up with an idea. _If I want to get out of here I will have to distract Granny and Red somehow. Red is half wolf so I could use that to my advantage,_ Killian thought as he found a ball by the side of his room and went over to the window with it. When he was by the window he opened it and saw that Red was outside. Before anymore time went past he let out a loud whistle and when he saw her look the way he wanted he threw the ball down and in that direction so Red could chase after it. After she was gone Granny began to run after her and as soon as they were both out of eye and ear shot Killian headed down.

...

After a lot of dodging spies and people he thought might tell on him Killian finally got to the docks. The only problem though was that when he got down Smee was guarding The Jolly and all the other boats and ships, meaning he was luckily just standing in front of the boathouse. However, luckily he was'nt looking in Killian's direction so he couldn't see him. Nevertheless, Killian thought it to be safer if he just squated down to avoid being caught, thus getting him in more trouble. Having made his mind up, Killian went down to a comfortable height which allowed him to hide behind a post box. This was unfortunately not enough to get him out of trouble though. Unfortunately when he just got the safety feeling of getting away with everything, Arial came over. Killian knew her since her mermaid days but had never really trusted her which wasn't a good thing considering she always got him in trouble. _Great! Now I can say hello to getting my ass beat and goodbye to any chance I had of getting close to the window!_

"Hey Hook! What are you doing?" Arial said quite loud.

"Shh." Killian usherd to her as he pulled her down to the same height as he was at. "Airs I'm grounded. I'm not supposed to be out here for a month. Please don't tell on me!"

"Oh. So what are you doing back here?" Arial whispered.

"Smee's on the look out for if I get out so that I won't get off easily." Hook replied through a whisper.

"Oh. Smee; Killian snuck out and is hiding back here." Airiel called over to Smee and Killian hid as he saw Smee coming over.

While Smee made his way over Killian fired a death glare at Ariel who was still beside him and she looked innocently back at him until Smee arrived. After another moment, Ariel got up but Killian didn't do anything until he heard smee warn him.

"Hmm hmm." Smee warned and Killian looked up just as he heard that.

"Oh. Hiya Mr Smee! I wasn't expecting to see you here so umm."

"Killian Arthur Jones; don't think I'm falling for that! Let's get this finished with!" Smee said as he grabbed Killian's hand and dragged him into the boathouse.

 _Thanks Ariel. Thanks a lot! Now I'm probably not going to be able to sit for a month because of you!_ Killian thought all this while he tried to follow as fast as he could behind Smee without feeling a tight grip around his arm to get him going. Going by the look on Smee's face he was raging and it was clear to Killian that he was in deep trouble when they were finished. These guesses were right if it was Smee guessing what was on Hook's mind. _Believe me Captain you have no idea what's coming to you! I am still on a month with no pay because of you and I'm not doubling it to save you young man!_

"Good luck!" Ariel said as she saw Killian getting dragged away but all she got back was a death stare.

This morning when he thought he was going to get a quiet and stress free day Smee had went into the boathouse and cleaned the whole thing out so he thought this would be the perfect place to deal with the pirate's punishment but if he had to do this the right way and contact David to tell him what happened he would have to put Killian in the corner twice _ once before the spanking he was going to get and once after. That was something he was prepared to do if it meant Killian losing this attitude and it was safe to say that if he didn't lose the attitude by the time he finished with him by the time everyone else was finished he would have. As soon as they got in Smee closed the door and then let go of Killian's arm and he stayed only a few steps away from him.

"Corner!" Smee said sternly as he pointed over to the top left corner without lifting his eye.

"But."

"Now Killian! I have a few things to do so you can either stay in that corner or get a spanking before and after!" Smee warned.

Killian nodded before going over to the corner he was sent to. No, he didn't want to give in to doing what he was told but the idea of getting two spankings, one after the other, was awful. Once he got himself over and leaning against the wall though he started hearing something he didn't want to. Smee was on his Walkie Talkie with David and what was even more annoying was that Kilian could hear every word of it although he didn't want to.

"Hi Dave! William here."

"Hi Smee! How's _ why are you calling me?" David's voice changed and he guessed he knew why they were talking.

"Yea, um Killian snuck out today."

"HE DID WHAT?!" David yelled in disbelief.

"I have him in the boathouse with me at the minute and he's doing timeout in the corner. I'm going to give out his spanking after that and I think I should use the belt on him for this."

"That's fine Smee. I'll meet you down the side of Granny's in around forty minutes. I'm having a bit of trouble at the station here as well. Emma Ruth; you keep your nose in the corner!" David shouted and the conversation finished like that.

Smee watched Killian as the minutes he had in the corner began to pass. He knew he had to do this to him but it didn't mean he felt less uncomfortable. Killian let him upon his ship all those years ago so it was very awkward for him to have to do this. The only thing was though that in this world Killian was younger than him so he could appear as being a parent figure or close friend who needed to get a message through. A few minutes had past since when the Smee had finished talking to David so he had decided to move forward now with setting up for the spanking he decided he was going to give Killian. _You should've known how much trouble you were going to get me in when you decided to run off Captain! Well when we're finished here you will know that what I'm about to give you isn't light,_ Smee thought as he went to fetch a chair and when he came back with it he put it at the same side wall as David used the other day and sat down in it. After a few more minutes, Smee thought that half an hour had just about past and so he could tell Killian to get out of the corner and to come over to him.

"Killian; you can come back over here now!" Smee said and Killian came over while still trying to look cool.

"Sorry Smee."

"Not so fast. Killian Arthur Jones; I am very disappointed in you!

"For what? I said I was sorry!"

"I know by your tone it wasn't sincere! You need to lose this attitude young man!"

"There's nothing bloody wrong with my attitude!"

"Killian; I am on a month of no pay because of you! Do you really think arguing with me is going to let you win your case?"

"I bloody hope it does! No one here can stop me doing whatever the Hell I want so don't try to order me about!"

"Killian; you've been grounded. What would your father say if he could see what you're doing now?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING RIGHT TO BRING THAT UP!" Killian yelled.

Smee sighed before answering.

"You asked me why I was disappointed in you. The answer, young man, is that you know sneaking off is wrong! You told me how much your father running away and abandoning you hurt you! How do you think Granny will feel having to talk to you about doing something behind other people's backs again?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING RIGHT TO MENTION MY FATHER OR WHAT GRANNY WILL FUCKING SAY TO ME!" Killian yelled before freezing. Uh of. _Now I've done it._

"Killian, normally before a spanking you would be given the choice of whether you want the belt or not, and that would further determine on whether or not you corrected your attitude and your behaviour. Today, young man, you have failed to do both so you're getting a spanking AND the belt! Killian Arthur Jones, get over my knee now!"

Killian opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again, coming to the conclusion that if he argued it would get worse. Then, he took a step closer to where Smee was sitting which was the same time as his companion brought his belt off and put him over his knee.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"O, OW SMEE!"

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"You do not sneak out during a punishment young man!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"P, PLEASE S, STOP!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE! YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT ANYONE YOUNG MAN AND IF I HEAR ABOUT YOU ABANDONING WHAT YOU'RE TOLD AGAIN AND NOT CARING ABOUT WHAT PUNISHMENT YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN THIS WILL BE A LOT WORSE!" Smee lectured while spanking Killian with each word.

"O, OW P, PLEASE S, STOP SMEE! AH!" Killian cried while another spank came down "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

Smee took a moment just to gather everything and when he heard those words he paused to take a breath in before adding four more spanks by which time Killian was crying so he let him back up again.

"Anything you want to say to me?"

"Sorry." Killian answered through tears which made his voice sound croacky.

"What for?" Smee asked while keeping and authorative voice.

"For sneaking out and using attitude." Killian answered.

"That's fine. Now I want you to get back to that corner and you can stay there for half an hour!"

"But I_."

"Yes, and your behaviour has earned you another one."

"Half an hour in the corner in this state is torture! I'm older than you anyway!" Killian whined.

"In this world you're 29 at the minute, I, however, am in my mid forties! Corner, now, or there will be a return to this!" Smee warned and Killian instantly obeyed. However, when he saw that Killian was now standing in the corner he had to say a similar thing to what David said the other day. "Sit down please." Smee added and Killian obeyed it, although as soon as he did he started wincing.

...

During the last half hour Smee had watched Killian as he winced in the corner trying to find the most comfortable way to sit while crying silently into himself. It was entertaining how he was still wanting to act cool but the way he was acting definitely made him look like everything but that. Now, Smee was heading over to the corner to get Killian sorted out and so they could move on with the rest of the evening.

"Killian Arthur Jones; your time over here has finished."

"Sorry again." Killian answered as he got up and headed to the exit of the boathouse with what were now puffy eyes while Smee walked beside him.

When they got outside Killian had problems seeing around the dock's properly because of how puffy his eyes were, although he did realise that Ariel was standing just by the docks. This is what made Killian get his eyes completely open and as he walked past her he glared at her again.

"Good time getting your ass beat ... again?" Ariel asked.

"Shut up." Killian mumbled but then felt two more hard smacks across his bum.

"Don't talk to girls like that Killian!" Smee scolded.

Killian opened his mouth to argue back but then closed it again. _It was her fault but I'm obviously too much the bad boy I don't have to worry about that._

...

Killian had overheared Smee's conversation with David earlier and heard them organising to meet with him outside Granny's with him. That was a bad thing! _If David sees me he's going to kill me! I managed to dodge seeing him on the way over here but Smee is going to make sure I see him so there is no getting out._ By the time Killian thought this through enough times he and Smee were just coming up to Granny's and so he could live slightly longer he got out of his friend's grip and ran back a bit so he could hide behind the hedge. Smee walked on for about two seconds but then realised Killian wasn't beside him anymore.

"Killian Arthur Jones! Where are you?" Smee asked and the anger in his voice could even be heard by a stranger.

Killian stayed quiet and thought of the options he had. He could either stay quiet and avoid going any further while Smee and David were there or face Granny alone. _To be honest neither of them sound good._ Another minute went by and all Killian could hear was the flashback to when Granny threatened him last night.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

"Killian, let me warn you that if you test me again you will be getting my slipper to teach you a lesson!"

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

 _Let's think here. I could either get back to Smee now and face David at the same time which might not end up with a butt whooping. What's the worse that can happen? Another day or a week added onto my grounding? Although I'll be bored I can do that! Or at least, I'd rather get that than Granny's slipper._ Killian then raffled the bush a bit then got up so that he could make it look like something happened.

"Smee?" Killian asked as he came forward.

"Killian." Smee said with an annoyed tone as he came back to where Killian was standing before grabbing his arm and dragging him forward. "You are in so much trouble young man!"

Before he even realised anything all Killian knew was that one minute he was beside a still rather angry Smee, then he was being dragged forward, and the next all he saw was David who looked beyond pissed off. Killian stood where he was for a minute but all he saw then was David coming over while anger being portrayed in his body language. _I better get over to him or he looks like he'll make me even more sorry,_ Killian thought but then realised he didn't have a choice as he was dragged forward by Smee.

"Killiam umm." David froze as he didn't remember the pirate's full name from the other day.

"Arthur. His middle name is Arthur." Smee said and David nodded.

"Killian Arthur Jones! Why did you run off?"

"I needed fresh air and was bored stiff." Killian shrugged and answered like he didn't care.

"YOU COULD'VE ASKED FOR A BLOODY FAN TO BE BROUGHT UP TO YOUR ROOM, MATE!" David yelled.

Killian winced at that and turned to Emma for support.

"Love?"

"I don't want to talk to you. As far as I'm concerned you tried to kidnap my son and put him on a boat so being grounded should mean grounded. Dad do you agree?" Emma said.

David took a deep sigh in before turning to Emma.

"Please go and wait in the car Em." David said softly.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Now!" David answered sternly and Emma went straight to the car before getting into the passenger side and closed the door.

"I didn't mean what I did today." Killian tried.

"You didn't mean to sneak out when you knew you were grounded? I find that very hard to believe! Killian Arthur; I have every reason to add two weeks onto your grounding, but I'm not going to do that."

"Wise decision sir."

"You are now grounded for two months! Smee and I are going to bring you into Granny's and we'll see what happens then! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" David scolded.

"Yes." Killian mumbled into himself with his head down.

Before they started moving, David went back over to the cruiser and knocked on the door Emma was at. She opened the window and looked out just as her Dad looked sternly in on her.

"You and I will be having a very serious discussion later young lady!" David spoke firmly to her.

Emma nodded at what her dad said before putting the window back up again.

"Right. Let's get going." David said as he and Smee walked Killian around to the front of Granny's Diner. When they got there David knocked on the door and by the time three seconds past Granny was standing at the door with it opened.

 _Oh bloody Hell! She looks raging. I better stay quiet unless I add on to whatever I'm getting,_ Killian thought as he tried to take a step back but ended up walking straight into David and Smee.

"Killian!"

"Hi there Granny."

"Please come in all of you." Granny said and David and Smee came in with Killian following slowly behind.

...

Now that Killian was back in the Diner he was starting to feel really, really nervous. David had already told him that he was now grounded for two months which was much more than he was expecting to get. This made Killian even more nervous for if he was going to get another spanking but by going by the look on Granny's face he knew he would be better not testing the limits. When they got in Granny told them all to go into the corodor just beside the stairs that led to the bedrooms and that's where they were now.

"Killian; go to your room and wait for me! You can find a corner to put your nose in as well!" Granny ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Killian replied and then headed up to his room without causing anymore trouble.

"Ruby, can you go and make sure his nose is in the corner and he's not trying to sneak out again?" Granny asked.

"Of course Granny." Ruby replied and headed up stairs to Killian's room after him.

Granny waited a moment until she knew that both Killian and Ruby were out of ear shot.

"How has anyone ever got through to that boy before?" Granny asked.

"When we were all on The Jolly together no one ever tried to argue with him. He did want to be known as the Boss though but I remember Liam said that Killian would always try to test the limits." Smee said.

"I can't believe he distracted Ruby so that I would run after her and then he could run off."

"Killian did what!" David and Smee gasped. "Now I'm glad I made that Pirate's grounding two months."

"He's now grounded for two months?" Granny asked.

"Yes."

"I also smacked him and put him on two timeouts when I found him by the docks." Smee said.

"How long was it?" Granny asked.

"Quite long and with the belt and then he got two more swats times when we walked round because he was cheeky to Ariel."

"Right. Well it seems like this, me threatening him with the slipper, an extra bit of grounding, and some chores being added should get the message through. Let's see how we get on now."

David, Smee, and Granny headed up to Killian's room but then stopped when Granny froze.

"What do I call him if he gets really cheeky with me?" she asked

"Killian Arthur." David and Smee commented.

...

While David, Smee, and Granny were downstairs talking about what punishments Killian should receive for running off, Killian was in his room and standing in the corner. Red was just behind him, making sure he didn't move and every time he thought about it she made sure to threaten him with Granny finding out. Just as Killian's legs were beginning to get sore David, Smee, and Granny came into the room.

"Ruby please go down and help out in the Diner." Granny said and as soon as she was gone she turned round to see Killian. "Killian; your timeout, as it was, is over. Please come and sit on the bed."

Killian turned and brought his nose out of the corner, walked over to the bed and sat at the side of it, the only thing being that he was near crying now.

"Killian Arthur Jones what did I tell you yesterday?"

"What did you call me?" Killian asked as he realised how Granny fullnamed him and how his anger was rising up.

"Watch your words and your temper young man!" Smee warned

"Killian Arthur; what did I say yesterday?" Granny repeated but in a sterner tone.

"That I'd be getting the slipper if I tested you again."

"Yes, and today you ran off. Now, I believe this has been dealt with considering that you are now grounded for two months, have been put into three timeouts today, and have gotten a spanking. However, I believe you need more considering how much trouble you've got yourself in. As a result you can make sure to have yourself up and in the Diner for chores every morning, you can help out until 7 in the evening when you will be allowed dinner, then you are to clean up, and by 8 you are in bed. This structure, on the other hand, is going to be different tonight because you are getting the slipper, not getting any dinner tonight, and going to bed straight after."

"No! It's only 7: o, clock!"

"William; can you help Killian role over and hold onto his arm so he can't move."

"No!" Killian shouted but was forced down and on his side anyway. David also helped hold onto his arms.

"Sorry I have to do this Killian." Smee said.

Killian was still in pain after the spanking he got from Smee, and all of the spankings he had received in the last few days were starting to add up. _After this spanking I'm not going to sit for the rest of my grounding, which is probably a good thought for them but not for me._ Killian squeased his eyes shut as he waited for what Granny was going to give him but the pain from the last few spankings he got were getting too much for him that he started crying and this distracted him until that dreddid moment arrive.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"OW G, GRANNY! I, I'VE ALREADY GOT MY ASS BEAT TODAY!"

Smack smack smack smack

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Killian cried

"I most certainly can young man!" Granny scolded and only spanked him very hard with the slipper at the end.

"OW G, GRANNY! P, PLEASE I, I, I'M SORRY FOR RUNNING OFF!" Killian cried

Granny stopped for a minute before deciding just to add the finishing touches to this spanking.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"That's that finished now." Granny said and David and Smee let Killian back.

As they looked on to him it was clear Killian was now really enduring his punishment. _Bloody Hell! If this is what I'm going to be stuck with for two months every time I decide to mess up then I definitely don't want it. Oh how I wish I still had my mum or at least Liam still with me! If they had've been the ones spanking me they would be comforting me at the minute instead of just watching._ As the minutes went on Granny and David just told Killian that they wanted him in bed now and that if he hadn't changed his attitude by the morning. In fact, even after they left Smee didn't give him much sympathy and only told him to change his attitude. After everyone had left Killian knew he was on his own. That's when he got up, got ready for bed although he still maintained this was still too early and after he had done all that got into his bed and on his side so his bottom wouldn't hurt too much. _Thank God they're finished with me now but mum and Liam, if you can hear me please let me get through this night!_


	20. The Princess and Some Jealousy

**Disclaimer** **:** Right guys! So I finished my last exam Friday and now have time to concentrate on fanfics and One Shots. While I'm on this point thanks to everyone who has reviewed and helped me get to the 20th part of these one shots. This was originally just meant to be something for me to work on while I was studying and because of the reviews I've had I'm happy to keep them up. This one came into my mind a couple of months ago but I never had time to publish it so instead took some time to edit it from the original idea which concentrated on an adult Snow. The idea now concentrates on a teenage Snow. SnowQueen asked for one where Regina spanks Snow as a child. Sorry it took so long but I'm at it now. The story will be combined with an idea I had of OutlawQueen being married but hope you like it. Snow is around 17 in this. Neither Emma or Henry have been born yet but it is based as if baby Robyn has been born and is Regina's shared child.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain teen spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **The Enchanted Forrest**

Regina and Robin were now sitting on the couch in the castle admiring their two beautiful kids. Well, half-kids if that makes more sense. Both Roland and Robyn were Robin's kids but his son had been born with his first wife, Marian, before she died quite soon after. Robyn, on the otherhand, was born to Zalena, Regina's older half-sister, who unable to decide whether or not she could be a mother due to personal experiences of her own decided to sign all mothering duties over to Regina, whom she knew would still let her see her. Regina smiled as she recalled how happy she was with Robin but then it came into her mind what all happened beforehand. They had been married for two years now and to say it was an easy ride would be an understatement. At the time of Robin's purposal, Snow was still grieving the loss of her father. Regina remembered how her oldest step-daughter became completely disrespectful to Robin, and even Roland had been treated disrespectively. In the end Regina had to tell Snow that she was grounded from anything she enjoyed for example a bow and arrow for a week and this resulted in a ginormous tantrum. This attitude had became worse ever since that day and Regina thought it had really went off since Snow realised she was going to have to share her stepmom with her younger half siblings. _Hopefully Snow can make life easy for me tonight._ The hours past, and by 8:00 Snow still wasn't home. _What on earth would she be doing now? I told her to be back in the castle by 7 but now she's an hour late!_ Another hour past and there was still no sign of her. _I warned that girl this morning that she better come home on time or at least a few minutes late! Now she's two hours late and she better not think of using attitude with me again or she'll be in deep trouble!_ Just as Regina thought that she heard foot clattering outside the door like a herd and Snow then appeared with her best friend, Ruby or Red as she now went by, and her newest boyfriend, David.

"You are now two hours late young lady!" Regina scolded.

"Yea. So what?" Snow said with attitude as she shrugged while closing the door.

"Excuse me!"

"What? I said so what! Could you not hear because you're deaf or something?" Snow said while stepping the attitude up a bit.

"Don't talk to your mother like that young lady!" Robin added sternly while standing up for his wife.

Snow scoffed at him before answering.

"She's not my mother and you're not my Dad." Snow said as she continued to follow her two friends over. "Anyway, mom and dad being dead makes me queen so I say I don't have to follow orders. Now, let's pretend none of this happened. David how about we head towards the bedroom together and Red can you get the_." Snow continued but was then cut off by Regina.

"You do not talk that way about either of us young lady!"

"As I was saying Red could you go and get the_." Snow restarted but was caught off by Regina who was now coming over to her.

"That's it," Regina said while pushing Snow slightly to the side. "Red; please get back home," she added and then turned to David. "You can get home as well young man. Don't think you're good looks can get you out of trouble if you decide to sneak over here."

"Names David by the way." David added solomnly while he and Red went out.

As soon as Red and David were both out Regina turned her attention to Snow.

"Explain yourself!" She said sternly.

"Why should I explain myself to you?" Snow said with attitude.

"YOU CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDE YOUNG LADY!"

"Stop right there." Robin added in as stern a voice as he could manage but Snow walked right past him.

"Could you build legos with me please?" Roland asked when he thought Snow had calmed down but then found out he was surely mistaken.

"Do I fucking look like I'm interested in doing that shit? Fuck off!" Snow yelled as she knocked down the tower of bricks Roland had been playing with then did the same with his legos before going over to Robyn who was in her rocker crying. "Stay quiet would you!" Snow yelled at her and was just about to hurt her when she felt a pain at the back of her bum that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Hey!"

"Snow; how dare you do anything like that! Go to your room!"

"But_."

"Until I come up there to deal with you!" Regina scolded and Snow stomped up the stairs to her room before slamming the door. "You can take this time to think of what you did and to think up a proper apology!" she added after she heard the slam.

Regina then came back to the couch and sat on it with Robin on one side and Roland on the other.

"What does that word that started with f mean?" Roland asked.

"That's a grown up word son. You're not allowed to say it." Robin said firmly before getting up with Roland in his arms. "Let's get you to bed wee man."

...

Snow had been in her room for half an hour now and could not be more board. Her original plans tonight had been to have a bit of gossip with Red before trying to have a very in-depth conversation with David that would hopefully result in their first kiss but obviously those plans were no more now. During the time she had been in her room she had first came up with the idea of staying in her room where she would be punished but it wouldn't be too bad, or she could sneak out. Snow wrestled with both these options but in the end she stayed where she was if it meant not getting anything on. That then lead to now when she was pacing up and down her room. Just as her legs were starting to get sore Snow heard something happening outside and the next thing Regina came in.

"Sit at the side of your bed please." Regina said as firm as she could and Snow obeyed.

Having seen that Snow obeyed, Regina came over to the same side of the bed and pulled a chair out and sat on it.

"Snow; you don't treat me, Robin, Roland or Robin like that!"

"Why can't I? Dad never said I couldn't!" Snow snapped

"That might be young lady but neither your brother or your sister deserve to be treated like that!"

"They're not my brother or my sister and neither you or Robin can tell me what to do!"

"Snow; I might be your stepmother, Robin might be your stepdad, Roland may be your stepbrother and Robyn might be your stepsister but we deserve respect! I kn ow your mother and your father made sure that you understood that! Now, today you have been very disrespectful and for that you're getting a paddling!"

"No!" Snow cried

"Do not argue with me young lady!" Regina warned

"You can't paddle me!"

"Young lady; before your father died he said I would have all rights to punish you! Now I suggest you listen now or you are going to get extra." Regina said.

At this point Snow had came to the conclusion that she'd rather get her paddling now instead of getting any more added on. Having thought this, she rolled over and stretched out across her bed and waited for what she was going to get. When she looked over her shoulder though she saw Regina had magiced an old fashioned hairbrush in her hand. This was enough to get Snow shaking and kicking and as Regina came closer she was unfortunately kicked as well.

"OW! You need to stop that young lady!" Regina shouted as she held Snow down with one arm and started spanking her with the free one which kept a hard grip on the hairbrush.

Smack smack smack

"O, ow R, Regina i, it h, hurts, s, stop!" Snow cried.

"It is supposed to hurt young lady and you don't call me that!" Regina scolded and spanked her twice while doing so.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"You can lose your attitude young lady!" Regina scolded while spanking her with each word.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Snow cried but realised how Regina wasn't allowing her to get up yet. "Um, why are you not letting me get up."

"I told you before we started that you're getting a paddling. That means you get double the amount of smacks as your age!"

"No!"

"Do not argue with me young lady!" Regina scolded before restarting.

Smack smack smack smack smack, Smack smack smack smack smack

"P, PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Snow cried when she was completely in tears

"Nearly done." Regina said before adding the last seven smacks

After they had finished Snow couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes. She knew now that she was ready to appologise but she also knew she would be unable to sit for at least a month. A few minutes past until she had fully calmed down and as soon as she had Regina let her up. It was then that Regina helped her stepdaughter get up and as soon as she was up Regina thought of comforting Snow for a bit. Within a few minutes Snow had calmed down completely and Regina then took a few steps back.

"Snow, as I covered early on in your paddling you don't call me Regina."

"Fine. I'm sorry mom."

"That's fine. Now, for not coming home when you were told, sneaking your boyfriend and friend in, and being so disrespectful you're grounded for a week. You also have chores around the castle."

"I'm sorry." Snow silently whispered.

"You're forgiven." Regina said and then heard the door silently open.

"Everything ok in here?" Robin asked as he opened the door slightly and poked his head in.

"Yes. We're just finished." Regina answered.

"Snow?" Robin asked.

"Yea." Snow responded guessing he was hinting towards if she was feeling ok or not. "I'm sorry."

Robin nodded.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." Robin said as he and Regina headed out.

As soon as the door closed Snow sighed into herself and got into her bed even though she just ended up wincing. Regina and Robin, on the other hand, both settled down on the couch again and snuggled into each other, Robin's arm over her shoulder. They were so pleased they had managed to get through to the spoilt princess now.


	21. Captain Rides Into The Iceberg Part 3

**Disclaimer** **:** Hey guys! So this part 3 of Captain Rides Into The Iceberg and it was requested by SwanQueen135 who wanted to see why Emma was in trouble with David in the station and the conversation they were going to have. This is combined with a storyline I came up with and lilyflower101 who argued they should've comforted Killian. Snow is absent from this because she's pregnant with Neal and is seeking advice on how to parent from all round Storybrooke. As for lilyflower101's review, I will be using your request in Parts 3 and 4 but please understand that what I did in Part 2 was intentional because I wanted to continue on the comforting purposes. Lastly; this chapter is going to feature Killian mentally getting told off and comforted by characters from his past so I hope you like it. Please check out my new series _Captain Sucked Into The Submarine_ as well which is a series concentrating on a teen Killian and Emma.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain adult spanking and childish punishments being given to an adult man, as well as some childish behaviour. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

When David got out to the car Emma knew she was in trouble. From that moment earlier today, she knew she was definitely in trouble with her father and this was made even clearer by the silent treatment he was showing her. When she returned from New York and found out her mom was pregnant she did feel happy for her but that didn't mean she didn't have any jealousy. She was angry at the fact that her mom was getting a second chance and thought both her parents were trying to replace her, thus showing they only wanted to create their new little family and obviously forget about her. Throughout the last few weeks David and Mary Margaret had tried their best to emphasise with Emma that it didn't matter if they added to their family or not _ they'd still love her, but nothing had helped and they knew this would get worse when the baby was born. That was the basis around what happened earlier with the fight Emma and her dad had had.

...

 **(FLASHBACK)**

"Em, when your brother's born I'm going to need you to help out here a lot more because I'm taking time off to help support your mom."

"Seriously Dad! I'm not your slave!" Emma said with attitude.

"Emma Ruth; stop the attitude!" David warned in his most serious Dad voice, trying to tackle the attitude straight away.

"Attitude? I'm not a fucking child! I can talk to you however the Hell I want!"

David took a deep breath into himself while he tried to maintain his anger at his daughter swearing.

"Emma Ruth Swan; this is a warning. You lose this attitude now and the language or you're standing in that corner for half an hour!" David warned as he pointed to the corner closest to his office.

"What the fuck? You can't put me in timeout! You_ umm, what's happening?" Emma asked as she realised she was uncontrollably being moved to the corner her father had threatened her with.

"You had a warning young lady and you didn't listen," David said in a firm voice as he got Emma into the corner and then turned her round to face him. "You can stay here for half an hour and think of what you did." He then turned her back to face the wall and went into the office.

About half way through the timeout David was called to check something outside the station. The threats from Zalena hadn't stopped so at any given moment he had to go outside the station to check on things. After he'd been called David took a moment to reconsider if he should leave or not. _Not that I don't trust my daughter but I know from what Snow has told me that if she turns her back or leaves without anyone else being there Emma would take that as her time to run._ For another minute, he continued to think about whether or not he should leave Emma alone or not and in the end he decided she'd be fine. However, just as he was leaving he turned to her and said "I have to go and check something. Please try to stay out of trouble." At that, he left, and Emma waited until he was out of earshot to put her plan into action. When she was sure he was outside Emma took a few steps away from the corner and then went into her Dad's office and messed the whole place up. She then snuck out the back of the station and headed quickly towards Granny's.

After he had finished outside, David went back to the station. When he got into the office the first things David noticed was that Emma wasn't where he'd left her and that his office now looked like an explosion had gone off. "Young lady you are in so much trouble when I find you!" David said to himself as he rushed out to the cruiser. When he was getting in David was panicking and thinking of where Emma had went but then he realised how she did know about the grounding Killian had been given a few days before. Being aware of this, David guessed Emma would be by somewhere _Killian related_ , meaning either the docks or Granny's. and when he drove all the way over there he saw her trying to figure out what way he could get in. The first thing David did was get out of the car and closed the door so it would make a noise. This is what made Emma jump.

"Car now!" Was all David had to say and Emma got in while keeping her head down in shame.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

...

Well, there wasn't much more to say. When they got back to the office David made sure to put Emma straight back into the corner and it was then that he had to pick up his walkie talkie to talk to Smee. Now, they were both in the car and Emma was starting to feel overly nervous for how much trouble she was in. She guessed Killian was the reason why her Dad was in such a bad mood right now but she wasn't going to ask about it or she would be getting herself into even more trouble. Although she did want to talk beforehand Emma managed to stay quiet until they parked outside and the silence was broken when they got into the loft.

"Table," David said as soon as they got in and Emma instantly obeyed.

As soon as he saw Emma had settled by the table David sighed into himself before going to get a coffee. He planned to try to take a few minutes to calm down and decide what Emma's punishment should be by which time he will have hopefully calmed down. Emma, on the otherhand, was leaning over the table with her arms out in front of her with her head rested the table. _As if giving me the silent treatment wasn't bad enough! Now I have to sit here in silence for half an hour! I'm so bored! Running down to Granny's today without permission was the only bit of crack I got! Thinking of how Dad is feeling I better start thinking of what I could do tonight to entertain myself. Normally I'd phone Killian but at the minute I'm still angry at him for kidnapping my son and sticking him on a boat, and I support that he has to live out a grounding for it so out of all the people I want to talk to he'd be the last. I'll phone him if he's the only person I can talk to though._ It was these thoughts that were in Emma's mind for most of her timeout and in all honesty; she only started thinking of why she was here when five minutes were left. _That was an easy half hour,_ she thought sarcastically to herself as David walked over after the alarm went off. The next thing he did was sit down beside her and this is what made Emma look into his eyes.

"Emma; I am very disappointed in what you did today. You do not take your anger to the news of your new brother or sister out by having an attitude and for that, you can feel happy that you have an early bedtime."

"WHAT!?" Emma screamed out of shock.

"Emma Ruth Swan; don't argue with me!"

"Newsflash Dad: I'm a grown adult and you can't tell me what I can or cannot do, especially when I go to bed or not!"

"Newsflash Emma: you're grounded!" David said even more firmly and like he was putting the law down.

Emma froze in shock for a minute as she thought of what her Dad just said. He'd grounded her? It was only ever her mom who grounded her. No! Her Dad didn't have that right, Did he?

"You can't ground me!" Emma tried to fight.

"I think you'll find I can young lady!"

"But."

"Emma Ruth Swan! I have already had to add a month to a certain person's grounding today! You do not want to test me!"

Emma sighed into herself while accepting she'd lost the fight. _Good going, Dad! In fairness, mom would've had at least given me one smack by now._

"How long?" Emma asked

"For one week. Now, go to your room and I don't want to hear or see you for the rest of the night!" David ordered

At that Emma got up and started heading upstairs to her room. However, she did make a mistake when she was just passing her Dad and that was her choice to use attitude again.

"Looks like someone went overboard with his patience today," Emma mumbled into herself, hoping her Dad didn't hear her but then all she felt was a strong grip going around her arm followed by ten very hard smacks.

"As I said go to your room! I think it's fair that you come wherever I go while your grounding continues. You can lose this attitude while you're up there." David said and Emma hurried up to her room.

...

Although Emma had specifically heard her Dad saying _Early bedtime_ when she was downstairs she didn't listen to that advice when she got into her room. As she had originally thought, she couldn't talk to anyone on her contact list because they were either busy or sleeping. Being out of options, she decided to call Killian's cell and was delighted when he didn't answer it. Good! _Must have got his phone confiscated._ Then she came up with another idea. _I might be able to get through on the landlines Granny has in the Diner rooms_ so she phoned again and got through.

...

 **Killian's Room at Granny's**

Following the spanking he had received this evening and the one he had got earlier in the afternoon, Killian was having a hard time trying to get asleep even if he was told to get to bed early. At the minute he was just lying with his eyes closed so that if Granny came in she would think he was sleeping, thus preventing any further punishments. The pain that could currently be felt from the spankings he'd received were also making Killian lie on his side because if his butt touched anything it made him wince. Nonetheless, this was an advantage for Emma because when she phoned, Killian answered as fast as he could.

"Hello?" Killian said as he got up and winced while grabbing the phone.

...

 **Emma's Room**

 _"Um, hi Killian! I still stand behind me not trusting you anymore but um, you ok?"_

...

 **Killian's Room at Granny's**

"Actually no love. It appears I'm stuck here for the upcoming future."

...

 **Emma's Room**

"What do you mean? Did you get grounded some more? If you are it's the same here."

...

 **Killian's Room at Granny's**

"Well love, it appears my month's grounding is now two months. Plus as well I'm not sleeping very well because my butt aches."

...

 **Emma's Room**

"Wait. So Dad wasn't lying? Well after what you tried to do to my son you deserved all this."

...

 **Killian's Room at Granny's**

"Believe me. I am definitely not enjoying myself. Advice to you Swan: listen to your father! And I think a thank you is what is needed considering I saved your son's life."

...

 **Emma's Room**

"As I've told you before Henry's safety is my responsibility and not yours! That is the whole reason I don't want to talk to you now but it appears despite this we have to see each other tomorrow. I'm grounded as well hence why I'm not allowed away from Dad."

...

 **Killian's Room at Granny's**

"Why would I be seeing you tomorrow if you don't want to see me and we're both grounded?" Killian said confused.

...

 **Emma's Room**

"I have to go everywhere Dad goes so will be coming over to Granny's tomorrow. You still got chores?"

...

 **Killian's Room at Granny's**

"Yeah. A lot more now that my grounding's been extended."

...

"I'll see you tomorrow then. So_." Emma was then cut off by Killian at the other side of the phone.

...

 **Killian's Room at Granny's**

"Oh shit! Granny's at my door now! See you tomorrow love, bye!" Killian rushed and then dropped the phone, jumped into bed, then rolled onto his side slightly.

Granny came in, looked around, and tried to see if anything was different. "That's strange. I thought I heard noise in here," she said but then realised that the landline phone had moved since she was last up here. Then she went over to put it back where it was supposed to be but stopped after. _This young man should know that he's not allowed to phone anyone while he's grounded or has been told to get to bed early. That's the reason why I've confiscated his mobile and I will not be disrespected like this!_ Just as she finished thinking this she smacked Killian two times with her hand while scolding him quickly and she then went out. Killian's only response was to give out a loud whimper and after the door closed he pulled the walkie talkie he'd been hiding up to his mouth.

"Swan, thanks a lot! I just got my ass beat again." Killian said in the same whimper.

...

 **The next day**

Considering she knew Killian had been up very late last night but only because of the spankings he had received, Granny let him sleep a bit later. However, she hadn't forgotten about catching him trying to disguise everything when he was about to get caught on the phone and this was something she planned to discuss with him later. Following the spankings he had received and the small one he had got after talking to Emma, Killian wasn't able to get to sleep until at least 4 or 5 o, clock in the morning and this was probably only because he cried himself to sleep. Nevertheless, in respect of this Granny let Killian sleep in until half 9 that morning, but when he was woken he was definitely in bad form. Throughout the morning if Granny even tried to ask him to do something Killian would snap when replying to her and at one point this had lead to Granny threatening to punish him like a child if he tested her again. This all lead to now. Killian was more than aware of the chores he had to do and how they'd been doubled but when he started each one he grunted, moaned, and was behaving like an overgrown child. None of this went unnoticed by Granny. As soon as she saw him deliver the wrong dish to a customer, watched as the customer explained how it was wrong and re-explained what she wanted, and witnessed Killian say "Why don't you just bloody leave then? You've probably had a restful night sleep! I, on the overhand, was sent to my room at half six last night and was told to get to bed at seven! So fucking ungrateful!" Granny was quick to step in.

"Killian; get over here!" Granny yelled and Killian looked up as soon as this angry voice said his name but instead of going over stayed right where he was.

"Someone's in trouble with Grandmother." The customer teased and Killian growled down and was just about to hurt her when the same angry voice rose again.

"Killian Arthur; what did I say? Get over here now young man!" Granny said even more sternly.

Killian then picked up the plate, came over to where Granny was, carefully put it on the counter and then turned round to face her but while still leaning on the counter.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Granny asked in the most sternest voice she could manage.

Killian froze while he thought. _Well if that fucking bitch hadn't have started all this everything would be fine._

"Nothing," Killian answered proudly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Killian; you do not treat anyone like that! I understand you haven't had the easiest life but manners should be the one thing which should be hammered into you!"

"Well it doesn't help you smacked me while I tried to sleep last night!"

"You do not phone anyone while you're grounded, young man!" Granny shouted and then took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "Now, you can continue with your chores and if there is any more trouble I will not hesitate to punish you," Granny warned before walking away.

Killian stayed still for a minute and took that time to think of how he was feeling. Had he not spent most of last night awake, talking to Emma, and crying; he may not have been able to manage his anger completely, but would be more careful of not letting his bad mood show. After thinking of his outburst for a minute, Killian tried to start going back to his chores but was stopped when Red came up to him.

"You having a good time today?" Red asked

"Well considering my butt hurts like crazy: no," Killian answered

"Well there is one thing I've learnt will sort that."

"What?"

"Staying out of trouble. Something you don't seem to know how to do."

"Your grandmother didn't have to smack me last night without questioning whether or not I'd be on the phone."

"You didn't have to answer the phone! Killian; when Granny's grounded me I haven't been allowed to be on any phone! Why should you have a different rule?"

"Whatever!" Killian shrugged as he grabbed a dart off a nearby table and threw it in Granny's direction.

"Granny!" Red shouted as she saw what Killian had done

Granny turned round as soon as Red shouted which was just in time for her to catch the dart and as soon as she had she put it in the top drawer of the counter. Killian, meanwhile, had tried to take a few steps back but his luck ran out when Granny stormed angrily over to him before using her left arm to put a tight grip on Killian's arm and with the other hand she pulled out a chair which was the closest and from the table they were standing by. As soon as the chair was out she forced Killian to sit down and then moved in front of him.

"You can stay here and think of what you did until you are told you can move!" Granny scolded before she and Red walked away.

Anger and annoyance immediately hit Killian. Wait! _What just happened? I'm a fucking adult and can't be treated like this no matter what happened over the last few days. The corner is one thing but I'm way too old for the naughty chair!_ Over the next few minutes, Killian's anger began to get worse and he eventually started stamping his feet hard enough so the Diner would be full of noise. Even this, however, was ignored by Granny who continued working even if she had to walk past Killian who tried to get louder when she did. The same happened with Red who was the one who constantly warned Killian that if he didn't listen he could go to the corner instead but nothing ever happened further on that. He then started shouting things out but even this was ignored. By the time Killian's timeout was just half way finished he was becoming even more bored and was nearly admitting defeat. That was when Killian noticed that Granny was talking to Geppetto and while they were both in the same position he picked up a knife that was sitting on a nearby table and threw it in Granny's direction. Luckily, it jumped off the counter instead of hurting her but as soon as Granny saw it Killian knew he was in more trouble.

"Geppetto, please excuse me. I have to go and take care of something." Granny said as she turned round and Geppeto smiled and nodded while he watched her turn. "Young man; you, up, now!" Granny said as she grabbed Killian's hand and dragged him over to the corner.

Killian's original thoughts were _Well at least I don't have to sit in this dumb chair anymore_ but going by Granny's facial expressions he was in more trouble than he realised. This was further emphasised when a tight grip was all he could feel around his arm and pulling against it became nearly impossible. "Don't even think about it young man," Granny warned sternly as she tried even harder to drag Killian to the corner and as soon as he was there and facing the wall she grabbed a wooden spoon which was sitting on another nearby counter. When Killian turned his head slightly and saw it he bit his lip and turned back as he waited for her to start.

Smack smack smack smack smack, Smack smack smack smack smack Granny smacked him as hard as she could. "Now, you can go and sit back down and your timeout's restarting."

Killian headed back to the chair he had been originally sent to with his head down and as soon as he sat down he winced. _Christ! This is a thousand times worse now!_ What made it even worse was that since Granny had openly declared his timeout was restarting absolutely everyone except Granny and Red were staring at him. Ten minutes later David and Emma came in and Killian blushed knowing it was a bad time for at least his _hopefully someday girlfriend_ to come in.

"Emma; please go and find a table so you can get started with the paper work I gave you," David said.

Emma nodded in agreement and looked round to see what table was free. While she was doing so she saw that Killian was sitting on one of the chairs with nothing in front of him and with the expression on his face which would suggest he was bored. _Oh. Someone must have got in trouble this morning._ Before she went over to him Emma looked back at her Dad who she then realised was talking to Granny and knowing her path was clear, went over to Killian and settled just behind but not quite beside him.

"You enjoying your timeout?" Emma asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Swan!" Killian mumbled

"So I guessed you caused trouble to end up here."

"Yeah. I kinda tried to hurt Granny twice instead of doing chores and this one is because I tried to hurt her fifteen minutes after she told me to sit here." Killian answered annoyed.

"Oh. Well, I know Dad has to talk to Granny about something soon so do you want to take that time to do something outside?" Emma asked mischievously

"Yes, yes. Now can you not get me in more tr_."

"Emma; go and find a table to work at. No talking to Killian for a few minutes." David said and Emma immediately started walking towards the closest free table.

"Killian; y_."

"Yeah. Timeout's restarting. I know." Killian said with attitude.

"You can lose this attitude throughout the next couple of minutes as well young man!"

Killian's only response was to roll his eye. _I will use attitude if I bloody well want to use attitude! Technically Granny isn't related to me and Dave isn't either so they can't tell me what I can or cannot do!_ _I also didn't sleep well last night so it's their fault I'm using attitude and feeling grumpy because if they hadn't have insisted in punishing me I wouldn't be like this._ Granny, on the otherhand, responded to Killian's eye role by sighing. _I can warn you to lose this attitude or to get in even more trouble than you're already in!_

After a few more minutes David and Granny started to talk about what they needed to do. Although Granny no longer believed the lie that a thief tried to steal from them yesterday, David knew there had been someone doing the rounds so they guessed they should check out the back just in case. Before wasting any more time they headed out the back and just as she walked past, Granny said to Killian "Stay here." They then went out and when they were finally out Emma jumped into action.

"Right. Let's get out now!" Emma said loud enough that neither Granny or her Dad could hear and Killian got up, winced, and followed her out tiredly.

...

When Emma eventually got Killian outside she brought him out the side of Granny's where she knew Zalena would've been hiding. Killian, however, was only following her so he could support her but secretly knew that running off would get him into more trouble. _Someday I'm going to stop following this woman,_ he thought to himself as he stayed behind. As they were approaching the witch Killian froze a minute while thinking _I wonder if I could just run now and go back to sitting that timeout Granny put me on._ Within a minute Killian had kind of decided that he'd rather be getting into less trouble than more and at that moment he decided to speak up.

"Swan?"

"It's fine Killian. You'll be fine." Emma assured before turning her attention to Zalena. "Hey, Greenie! Let's see who's better at controlling our magic!"

...

Everything at the back of Granny's was fine so neither Granny or David found a need to worry. While they were heading back in however they did notice something was going on but they guessed it didn't involve Killian or Emma because they had given them both the same warnings. _That purple smoke outside looks a lot like what happened after the curse broke so it must have something to do with magic but I doubt our two troublemakers have anything to do with it,_ David thought. _Granny on the otherhand was thinking something different: I know Emma has been scared of using her magic recently but even if she's involved with this I doubt Killian would be because he looked like he didn't want to test me again when I had to punish him for the second time this morning._ When they got back into the main entrance though Granny was the first to notice that A) Killian wasn't where she left him ten minutes ago and David noticed that B) Emma wasn't sitting at any of the tables.

"Killian Arthur Jones / Emma Ruth Swan!" They both shouted at the same time as each other.

For the next few minutes, Granny and David continued to fill with anger and over time their hands raised to their hips. _That boy is in so much trouble when I find him,_ Granny thought angrily to herself. _He clearly remembers what happened last night and still, he chooses not to listen! Not only that but I also made it quite clear before I went out the back that he was to stay right where he was until his time was up! Fast forward ten minutes and he's ran off again thus showing that I have to become harsher!_ David meanwhile was doubting that Emma had anything to do with this but wasn't putting it past her. _Em, please don't tell me you're the one who started all this,_ David thought as he began to sigh into himself. A minute later the dust started flowing over the outside of the Diner and Emma and Killian could be seen at the back of it. As soon as they saw them David and Granny stormed out and before Killian and Emma could get hurt or sucked into the portal they called for Gold. Although it took a bit of time to get the Dark One's dagger and to order Rumple to help them he eventually did but after all the disruption got sorted he was quick to go back to the Pawnshop. That was when Granny and David turned their attention to Killian and Emma who both put their heads down in shame at the same time as each other.

"You two; inside, now!" Granny and David said sternly and followed behind Emma and Killian as they both obeyed.

Once inside Granny grabbed Killian's good hand and dragged him over to a nearby table and left him beside Emma who had been dragged over to the same table by David. When they were beside each other Granny and David walked away so they could calm down. Meanwhile, Killian and Emma started talking quietly to each other.

"I'm sorry I've got you in more trouble Captain," Emma told Killian

"It's fine love. I've probably got myself into a whole lot of mess anyway."

"Well I'll guess you'll be able to add to the amount of trouble you're in anyway since being the local bad boy seems to be your thing."

"Aye love. That's the plan."

"You be quiet young man!" Granny warned while she turned the sign round to closed to usher everyone out.

Killian replied to this by nodding quietly into himself and putting his head down slightly. _Why didn't I listen to what I was told today and not test the limits again? Not only that but I'm going to have to explain what I did to Granny as well as why I did it so I'm probably right in saying that I'm in for quite a long lecture when she's ready for me._ Once they got everyone out Granny and David went to sit down by the entrance of the diner and took this time to calm down, they had however made it completely clear to Killian and Emma that they were still to remain quiet. A few minutes later they decided they were ready to deal with what had happened and David walked over to near the back of Granny's before calling Emma over.

"Emma; come over here so I can deal with you please," David called

Emma obeyed and walked over to where her Dad was sitting. Killian meanwhile nodded and smiled into himself while he listened to what was being said to Emma as his thoughts went back to what was no doubt his future. Granny came over to him a minute later and dragged him over to the couch near the entrance.

"Explain." She said after turning him round to face her just as she sat down.

"I only went out because Emma convinced me to go out."

"Emma Ruth Swan; is that true?" David asked Emma sternly as he overheard what was said.

"Yes sir. It is." Emma answered positively

"You are in big trouble young lady!"

"Please explain what you meant by that Killian."

"When you told me off earlier for talking to Emma she told me that we should run out when you and Dave went out the back."

"Right. I went out fifteen minutes after that and by the time I came back ten minutes after you were gone. What happened after I left?"

"I umm, uh, um, m, might have w, waited f, for when Emma said to g, go out t, to follow her and run off."

"You were told yesterday that if you ran again there would be consequences! What were you thinking?"

"Aye mate, I followed while knowing about the consequences but only because I was too tired to think otherwise."

"So you ran knowing A: you were grounded and B: you were still in timeout! Young man; that has got you into even more trouble and we will be returning to this rather soon."

"Yes ma'am," Killian answered with his head down

"Now I no longer want to have to shout at you about running off when you're getting punished young man and because of that you can get yourself stretched out over my knee."

"What?" Killian asked shocked because he thought she could at least try to see it through his pov

"Killian; at the minute prior to what you believe I have listened to your reasons behind running and breaking the rules again but it still means you have to take the consequences! Either I smack you with my hand or your grounding gets extended for a week and you get the belt."

 _What the bloody Hell are those options? Neither of them sounds good but I can kinda blame myself for letting it get so bad. The pain from last night is still pretty clear though and although my grounding getting extended would be the easier option having to go through it is the pain which sounds even worse. If I choose the first option I would still be spending a bit of my grounding in pain but I know from the first day of my grounding that the spanking I got when I was in the boathouse on that day David handed out my punishment that by the next day it didn't hurt that much and that was the same until I pulled that prank on Granny and she used the spoon on me. That honestly means that her smacking me with her hand sounds a lot better and at least I can look forward to it not hurting tomorrow._

"Um, first option please."

"Right. Let's get this started with then." Granny said as she lowered Killian over her knee at the same time as David did the same with Emma.

Smack smack smack smack smack, Granny started smacking Killian with quite a bit of force on his left butt cheek.

"O, OW GRANNY!" Killian cried as he heard David smack Emma three times

Smack smack smack

Smack Smack

"P, please stop!" Killian cried just as David smacked Emma seven more times but then seemed to stop. _This is so unfair!_

Smack smack smack smack smack, Smack smack smack smack smack, Granny added to Killian's right butt cheek

"P, please, AH, p, please s, stop!"

"Almost done," Granny said while adding five more smacks but on Killian's sit spots.

"I'M S, SORRY!" Killian cried

Smack smack smack smack smack, Granny finished before letting Killian up.

As soon as he got up Killian began to try to walk away so he could escape the chance of anyone seeing the tears in his eyes but was caught by a tight grip as soon as he moved just a few steps.

"Hold on! Anything you want to say?" Granny hinted

"Sorry," Killian said, his voice slightly croaky.

"What for?"

Killian paused a minute while he thought. _Technically this is for not listening and running when Granny told me not to so I'm better apologising for that._

"For running when I knew I was getting punished."

"Come here," Granny said softly as she put her arms out so she could offer them to Killian as a hug. Although it took a while he finally accepted it and allowed Granny to at least just comfort him like a guardian. "I recognise this is where I went wrong with you last night and I'm sorry for that but you're forgiven now." she finished saying as she comfortably continued to hug the pirate and a couple of seconds later patted him carefully on the back before going back.

"Um, G, Granny can I ask something?" Killian asked politely enough

"Sure Killian. What is it?"

"Um, w, why was I punished more than Emma for the same thing th, that she lead me into?"

"Killian; you don't bring my daughter into something that you're to blame for!" David warned

"But she persuaded me to go out and made my time on the chair restart and then made me get into even more trouble because I couldn't come back when I knew I should have!"

"You thought of coming back to restart the amount of time you'd been away?" Granny asked intrigued

"Aye love."

Granny sighed into herself as she comprehended what Killian had told her. _If I had have known all this I would've made his spanking a lot lighter._

"David, they should've got the exact same amount as each other!"

"Why wasn't it like that?" Killian whined in a childish manner

"Killian; no whining!" Granny warned

"I can do whatever I want!" Killian huffed before stamping his foot and kicking a chair.

Granny sighed at the shocking behaviour she saw from Killian. _I think the number of hours this young man was up last night is finally starting to come through._

"Killian I have listened to what you said and I understand that you only followed because of tiredness. However, the point still remains that you ran when you knew you were in timeout and grounded and because of that I think you can spend half an hour in your room since you obviously can't be trusted to sit without causing disruption in public. You can think of being rude to the customers this morning, trying to hurt me twice, running when you were in timeout, and think of how you can lose this new attitude!"

"Seriously!"

"Yes, Killian, now go up to your room!" Granny ordered

"But!"

"Now!" Granny finished while pointing towards the stairs.

Killian nodded to himself before walking towards the stairs. Although he did manage to keep his temper under control for the most part, it proved more difficult when he got over to the entrance and saw Emma smirking beside him. He then picked something up and threw it at her before hitting and kicking the table she sat at. Unfortunately for Killian, the only thing that broke him out of the tantrum was Granny shouting "Killian; freeze!" After hearing that Killian froze for a minute but then the memory of Liam punishing him aboard the ship came into his mind and he then ran up to his room like he was originally told to.

"You can reflect on what I said about your attitude last night as well!" David yelled up the stairs.

"I'll address this kind of behaviour with him later David," Granny assured as she began to think of a punishment that was deserving enough.

...

When Killian got into his room he slammed the door and went straight over to his bed and lay on it while staring at the ceiling. If he was being honest he felt bad for being angry at Granny because she had been better with him from when she spanked him last night and his punishments throughout today were actually deserving of what he had done. This didn't stop the anger he was feeling from coming out though. _Stupid grounding! Why is it I even get in trouble for stuff I just end up sucking myself into? Something else that's annoying me is David is obviously still in charge of me being grounded and he still was happy for me to be blamed for everything that happened instead of thinking of what Emma's part in it was._ For the next couple of minutes, Killian began to get even more angry with himself but began blaming it on others and over time this anger began to escalate. "Why the fuck is it always me who gets blamed! I wouldn't even be in trouble now if it wasn't for Emma's influence so Dave and her can just fuck off!" Killian shouted. For a minute after that, he tried to get rid of his anger and was just about to get up and kick the walls when he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard since he was five and a half years old.

"Killian." A soft voice which Killian mistook for his long dead mother spoke but Killian rolled his eye at his guess. _It can't be her. She's dead! Can it?_

For the next minute, Killian started to mumble angrily under his breath about how Granny had no right to punish him and how she had totally overreacted right up until now. _I can't believe that bitch was so strict with me! She doesn't fucking have the right to do anything to me, let alone put me on the naughty chair or smack me, and her way of not trusting me until before she sent me up here was just enough to really piss me off!_ Killian was just about to continue on in his rant when the voice spoke up again.

"Killian Arthur Jones; I expect an answer from you young man!" The voice which had originally startled Killian scolded but in a much more harsher tone.

"Umm, mummy?" Killian asked nervously.

"You know fine right it's me young man!" The ghost of Killian's mum scolded one more time. "What was all that stuff that happened today about?"

"Uh, umm, I, I was t, tired."

"That isn't an excuse to be disrespectful young man! You know I would've never had allowed that so I will ask the question again: why did you do what you did today?"

"I, I, I, umm, d, don't know w, why."

"Killian!" Another voice which sounded familiar to someone who Killian knew had abandoned him and his older brother spoke up. "I hoped you would've learned the lesson of listening to what you were told after you killed me out of pressure."

"I_."

"Killian Arthur Jones!" The voice of Killian's mum scolded again but this time with a disappointed tone.

"Umm, d, Dad's lying," Killian said quickly and with the hint of lying being visible in the way he spoke.

"Killian; stop lying!" Liam's ghost said sternly

Killian froze a minute when he heard that. _Wait! Liam's here too?_

"Liam?" Killian asked through an unsure tone.

"You know it's me, Killian. I, as well, am disappointed in how you've behaved over the last few days! I thought I raised you better than this?"

"First of all none of you did!" Killian said with hatred but didn't know what hurt it would've caused any of them especially his mother who up to when she died had always been very protective and close with him.

"Killian!"

"I, I'm sorry mummy," Killian said in slight tears and quickly but then rolled his eyes when he swore he heard a sigh. _Why is it I feel like a lecture's coming on?_

"First of all, you know that taking anything from anyone is wrong, including kidnapping someone's child and putting him on a boat behind his mother's back! From the small bit of your childhood I got with you I remember this is where I really worked with you on and just before I left you were almost succeeding with the idea! Secondly; you don't lie young man and this is something which appears in need of help if we reflect on what happened over the last few days! This was clear when you were younger as well and I still stand by the same point that if you lie no one will believe you! Thirdly_."

"Whatever. Most of this goes against what my life has been anyway so you can't say a thing! Just fuck_." Killian said with attitude but was then cut off by all the voices he was hearing.

"Killian Arthur!" They all shouted but then only the sound of his mother continued. "You can lose this attitude now and it's the same with the language! From what I can see it is clear to say I am very disappointed! You, young man, are on very thin ice at the minute and_." there was a pause which Killian took as his mum thinking of what would be an appropriate threat since she was dead. "If you don't prove yourself better I will find out a way for the Dark One to bring me back to life so I can try to get the message through to you! Now is there anything you have to say to me?"

"Sorry mummy," Killian said quietly.

"Good. Now since I believe this temper you have today is because of a lack of sleep you can take the rest of your time up here to think of what you've done and rest so I will give you a flashback to that while you're here. Love you baby boy."

"Love you too," Killian said tiredly as he began to close his eyes.

"Please don't try to disappoint me any more little brother," Liam's voice teased

"Don't worry. I won't, and perhaps you mean younger brother." Killian replied before the flashback he'd been promised began to reveal itself.

...

 **(FLASHBACK TO KILLIAN'S CHILDHOOD DAYS IN THE ENCHANTED FORREST)**

Breanna Jones, Liam and Killian's mother, had been cleaning around the house all day. The whole place was a mess and it was clear to say that it would be late by the time she would even get to sit down. _And people wonder how hard it is to live in a house with three boys._ For most of the morning, Breanna had been cleaning her oldest boy's, Liam's, room and it was so crowded that it took roughly two hours to clean. Now that she'd finished in there and the rest of the house, she had decided to move on to her youngest son's room, Killian. He was four now and was following in nearly everything which Liam had done to him over the years. Liam was eleven now and was seven when his younger brother was born so there was quite a lot of jealousy and this often resulted in her having to shout at him for being violent, breaking things etc. This was still sometimes the case now but she had noticed halfway throughout the last year that Killian had a bit of problems with controlling his temper and this is what she had recently tried to work with him on. Remembering this, it didn't take her by surprise to find Killian's room in a similar style to his older brother's which she guessed was his reaction to when she sent him to bed early for breaking one of her favourite mugs when he didn't get his own way last night. _This is going to take a while,_ Breanna thought to herself as she got down to start clearing everything up. By the time a few minutes had passed and the room was half clean the sound of a crash could be heard from the hallway and Breanna sighed into herself because the last time she heard anything like that it was Liam losing his patience with Killian and wrestling him.

"Liam; don't hurt your little brother!" Breanna shouted without even thinking.

Not hearing anything else Breanna decided to go back to cleaning. Only a second went by though by the time Liam came in along with his evidence of what actually happened.

"Mum," Liam tried once but his mother didn't answer. "Mum," he repeated but still didn't get an answer. "MUM!" he shouted the last time.

"Liam, why did you do that?" Breanna asked firmly while hinting towards what she thought had happened.

"I didn't do anything! Killian broke all my navy stuff!"

Breanna's only reply to that was gasping. _I can't believe this! I spent loads of money on what now is apparently broken and I have to deal with this._

"Alright honey, could you get out of here while I deal with your brother?"

"Of course. Angel boy will probably get off with it anyway." Liam tried to joke but the next thing he knew a harsh smack was felt across his bum.

"No calling your brother names!" Breanna scolded and then watched Liam go out of the room before she could think of what she should do with Killian. _Young man, you are in so much trouble when I see you._ "Killian; come here now!"

By the time another minute passed Killian came into his room. At first, he looked quite happy about how the day was going but as soon as he saw his mother's eye contact and facial expressions his smile changed and the first sign of him being guilty of the crime was when he put his head down.

"Killian; is there anything you want to say?" Breanna asked sternly.

Killian's only answer was keeping his head down, shaking it, and then trying to run out of his room. Breanna, however, caught him before he managed to get out and held him still while she went down to his height.

"Killian Arthur; is there anything you want to say to me?"

"NO," Killian answered stubbornly

"Why did you break your brother's Navy stuff?"

Killian froze knowing he had been caught out.

"I didn't!" he tried again

"Killian; no lying! Either you tell the truth now or I get started in to punishing you now and it WILL be severe!" Breanna warned in an over authoritative voice which Killian decided to take seriously.

"Um, um, it was part of my revenge," Killian said quietly

"What revenge?"

"Liam broke my pirate ship last week!" Killian cried.

"I know that and what happened to him after that?"

"Um, h, he got sent to his room and when Daddy went up later on there was s, some sound and Liam came out later upset."

Breanna sighed into herself at her baby's knowledge of what happened with his brother a week ago. _What did happen was that Liam got smacked for doing what he did but I won't tell Killian that._

"Yes. Now I have to ask you something else son: did you break your brother's navy stuff?"

"Yes, mummy," Killian said, his blue eyes getting bigger.

"Right," Breanna said as she got up, grabbed her son's hand and dragged him carefully over to the top left corner. "I spent a lot of money on that young man, the same as I did with you, and you do not break anything!" As soon as they got over to the corner Breanna turned a chair around and made Killian sit on it before she continued talking to him. "You are here because you broke what belongs to your brother and because you tried lying again. That is wrong and you can stay here until I am ready to talk to you." Breanna said firmly before getting up and going over to a chair at the right-hand side of the room.

For the next two minutes, Breanna found it hard to stay so strong. All she could hear was Killian crying, saying _sorry_ over and over again, and the sound of his feet hammering on the ground. After two minutes of the time had passed though Brennan Jones, Killian's father, came in and looked over at his young son before looking over at his wife.

"Your way of dealing with this is to put him in a timeout?" Brennan asked with a judgemental tone.

"We can discuss this outside. Killian; stay right where you are!" Breanna said as she headed out and as soon as the door closed she turned to her husband. "Yes. This is how I'm dealing with him."

"What that boy needs is a good smack the same as his brother got last week!" Brennan said harshly.

"I can't do that to my baby boy!"

"Sorry to tell you this Breanna, but you were the one person who applauded my idea of smacking Liam last week! Killian is the one who despite now causing trouble is still to know what that feels like! Even if it's just small you have to get the message through!"

"Fine," Breanna said as she realised there was just a minute left and went back into Killian's room.

For the next minute, Breanna watched as Killian had sort of made peace with what was happening. _Killian, I wish I didn't have to understand your father's point of view but unfortunately, I do but I promise I won't smack you too badly._ After she thought that, Breanna looked at the clock one more time and decided that enough time had passed for her to deal with her son and at that, she walked over to him.

"Is there something you have to say to me?"

"Sorry mummy."

"That's ok. You're forgiven. Now, when mummy went outside with Daddy there we were discussing whether or not you needed to get punished in a similar way to Liam. The decision is that yes; you do, and for that reason, I'm going to have to smack you."

"No!" Killian cried and shouted.

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice in the matter. Let's get this over with now." Breanna said and put Killian over her knee while he was kicking and screaming so she could get this over with sooner than later.

Smack smack smack smack, Breanna then tried her best to keep her tears in and decided she'd lay the last bit down before any more time went by. Smack smack smack smack. She then lifted a crying Killian up so he was looking in her eyes. "Is there anything you want to say to me?"

"I'm _ m, Mummy a, are you crying?" Killian said in slight tears but also while crying.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" Breanna said slightly sterner but with tears also in her voice.

"Sorry mummy." Killian slightly cried.

Breanna reacted by hugging Killian and then repositioned him so she was rocking him in her arms. Giving that he was so small it made it easy for her to conclude the message this way and it even allowed her to say that all was forgiven and they could move on. "It's alright Kil." she said before realising her baby was taking a bit of time to calm down. _Looks like this boy is in perfect need of a nap._

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us we're not that different at all. Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. 'Cause you'll be in my heart, always.

By the time she finished singing quietly to settle Killian down Breanna noticed that he had managed to cry himself to sleep. Seeing this, she carried him over to his bed, put him in it, ruffled his black slightly-curly hair and then kissed his forehead. "Love you baby boy," she said before going over to a chair which sat near the door and sat on it.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

...

By the time Killian woke up after seeing the flashback which the ghost of his mother had warned him about he realised he had five minutes left to think of all he did today. In all honesty, the flashback did teach him quite a bit about why he shouldn't lie or break the rules and that meant he was ready to apologise. There were two more things he had to think about though: attitude and disrespect. Everything his mother had lectured him about before the flashback was based on disrespect and with the help of the end of the dream which went back in time, he was sorry he'd used it. _It may only be me talking about the pain I got from that butt whooping earlier on but I don't want to use attitude if this is where it gets me._ While Killian thought of what all happened today during the next few minutes, he could still hear the voice of his mother asking if he had anything he wanted to say and he mumbled a quick _Sorry_ before Granny came in.

"Is there anything you want to say to me, Killian?" Granny asked in a no nonsense voice.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"For being disrespectful to customers this morning, using attitude, trying to hurt you twice, and running off when I was still getting punished."

"That's fine. You're forgiven." Granny said before sitting on the bed beside Killian before hugging him comfortably and then going back slight. "Now there's just something else I need to ask you about: why were you on the phone last night?"

"Emma phoned me."

"Are you sure this is true Killian?"

"Of course it bloody well is!" Killian shouted but then felt a sharp pain going across his one hand and he rushed to cover it with his hook. "Sorry."

"Good. Now did you phone Emma or did she phone you?"

"She phoned me."

"Thank you for being honest, but your phone's confiscated until you're ungrounded. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Killian said with his head down.

"Fine. Now you can come downstairs now to finish your chores but you are back up here afterwards! Clear?"

Killian nodded to himself before getting up and following Granny out. _Joys of being grounded_!


	22. Protection and Love Comes with a Price

**Disclaimer** **:** First of all I want to say thanks to everyone for reading this! Secondly; I know most of my one shots in here concentrate on the Charmings and Killian but for the last few days I've been wanting to do one on Belle when she gets in a fight with her Dad which has something to do with the relationship with Rumple. Thirdly; I'm going to be starting at my tech course next week so I might not be able to update as often anymore but I will try to keep it up as much as I can.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain spanking. Don't like, don't read.

"No Belle! I'm not having it! No daughter of mine will be dating the Dark One!" Maurice yelled as his daughter, who had just confirmed her relationship with Rumpelstiltskin, stood in front of him.

"Tough Father! As I told you no one decides my fate but me and now I am most certainly deciding my life!"

"Belle; the one thing I admire about you as my daughter is your ambitious nature. It is the one bit of your mother I have left and for that, I am forever grateful. But, young lady, as your father I can still make decisions of what and what not will be allowed in your life and this, for example, is one of the things I forbid!"

"Whatever. Know what, if you want to control my life then you're staying out of it," Belle said stubbornly before stomping away from him.

"Belle!" Maurice shouted but Belle's only response was to continue to walk away. "Belle; get back here!" he tried again only to see her walk even further away. "Isabelle French; you get back here right now and show me some respect young lady!"

Belle's only response was to stop in her tracks before turning around and marching heavily back over to where her father remained standing. Maurice could tell from Belle's face that she was really going to get herself in trouble so he kept his face as stern as possible. This was the same for Belle if it included her knowledge that her father's expressions should not be tested, but nonetheless, she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"What did you call me?"

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady!"

"Why shouldn't I? You're trying to control my life but you're not allowed to so why don't you just worry about your own life!" Belle snapped and stomped over to the door as fast as she could before opening it.

That morning, Belle had organised with Rumple that they should go on a date to Granny's for hamburgers and fries and the time they arranged for was just about now. Maurice didn't know anything about this and only thought to ask about what happened now when he saw Belle worrying about the amount of makeup she had on and how she had to pick out her best dress. This is something he left her at peace to do although he did have suspicions. What really sold his daughter out, though, was that she had been texting hysterically and he just managed to catch a glimpse of what she was saying from behind her. That is what started this argument and now seeing his daughter treating him with such disrespect, he was more than mad. From memory, she had never acted like this and the only memory Maurice had of being this angry with her was just after her mother was murdered as a result of her not leaving the house soon enough and because she had put her life at risk as well by not doing what he told her he gave her a spanking and took her books away for the week. Seeing her walk away from him like that made him feel like he would have no choice but to do the same and when Belle opened the door and he saw that Rumple was standing ready to take her out he could feel his blood boil. _You are in so much trouble young lady,_ Maurice thought as he stormed over to where they were standing.

"Belle, you look beautiful my dear," Rumple said

"Thanks, so_."

"Belle; you're not going!"

"Why not?"

"Isabelle; I have already told you this and I am not going to put up with this relationship! You know I don't put up with this level of disrespect and you can lose it right now!"

"Maybe I need to go outside with you so Belle can go out sooner," Rumple threatened while holding his cane up.

Maurice's only response to this was grabbing the dagger and holding it up so he could control the Dark One.

"Dark One; get out! Belle is not going out and this relationship is over!" Maurice said before turning round to Belle. "Isabelle; you're grounded! Go to your room and you can wait until I get up there!"

Although angry that her father had grounded her in front of her boyfriend and believed he still had a right to control her, Belle knew from her his voice that he was more than serious and so she couldn't get in any more trouble she went straight to her room. The only sound to occur after that was the sound of Belle's bedroom door slamming and as soon as he heard that, Maurice turned his attention back to Rumple.

"Dark One; I command thee, get out!"

"Let me tell you one thing, Deary, I don't take commands from someone who's trying to ruin my relationship with his daughter so I can advise you to try some other tactics."

"My daughter is my responsibility and this is a relationship I will never allow! Dark One; I command thee, get out!"

Rumple could no longer put up with the strength Belle's father was using to control him and as soon as he was away from the doorway Maurice threw the dagger at him before quickly locking the door.

 _That girl is in so much trouble! She knows already that I don't think this relationship is a good thing and since I've already lost her mother I won't be losing her as well!_ Having thought this, Maurice decided to have a cup of tea before going up stairs and by the time he had finished it, he thought he was ready. Then he went upstairs but before going in he froze and waited as a new thought came into his head. _Belle, out of all the things in the world I wish we didn't have to have this conversation, my girl. You know that out of everything I want keeping you safe always comes first and my judgement on your relationship with the Dark One is something I view with my best intentions._ Before any more time passed Maurice knocked on the door and when he heard a small "Come in," he opened the door. Belle was sitting on her bed reading her favourite book and Maurice sighed when he saw this. _I really don't want to make you sad but because of what you did this morning I'm going to have to take that away._ He then went over to where Belle was sitting and put his hand out as soon as he was there.

"Give me the book," Maurice said sternly and Belle did exactly what he asked. "You are now grounded for a week and your phone and books are confiscated for this time!"

"Father!"

"Isabelle French; you don't want to argue with me! Firstly; you don't organise something when you know I don't agree with it and you know what I think about this relationship! Secondly; your texts for the next while are being monitored because I need to trust whether or not you are discussing the right things! Thirdly; you do not treat me with such disrespect young lady! The way you treated me this morning is not acceptable and I will not put up with a bad attitude!"

"It's my life!"

"Isabelle Collete French; you lose this attitude right now! You are already in enough trouble and you can get used to knowing that as well as your grounding you are getting a spanking, and you have extra chores!" Maurice scolded

"What!?"

"Isabelle; if you lose this attitude now you will be getting a spanking but it will not be too bad! There is also something else I want you to answer: why am I angry?"

"I disobeyed you by organising a date with Rumple behind your back, used attitude, and tried to go on the date when you were telling me no," Belle ran through everything she did.

"Yes. Isabelle; to say I'm disappointed in you is an understatement and I think I am just right to take away what you like! Now, I don't want to have to have this discussion again, and while the next step for this would be an apology instead you're getting the spanking first. Now," Maurice patted his knee after he said this. "Please get yourself over my lap."

"But_!"

"Isabelle; now, please!"

Belle stopped as she considered her options. If she was being honest, she didn't want to do this if it was her apologising for her relationship but if it was to stop being called by her full names, then she would do it. Having made her decision she got up just as her father sat on the bed and then got as close to his legs as she could which was exactly when Maurice put her over his knee and pulled her dress up so he could get a good amount of her bum.

Smack smack smack

"OW AH P, PLEASE S, STOP DADDY!"

Smack smack, smack smack smack smack

"OW! OW!"

Smack

"You do not get cheeky with me young lady and if I tell you not to do something you don't do it!" Maurice scolded while smacking Belle with every word.

"AH, AH, N, NO I WON'T!"

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Maurice then lifted Belle out of the position she was in now and sat her up on his knee so she would be looking at him.

"Why did I spank you?"

"B, because I, I w, was bad." Belle cried

"Is there anything you want to say to me?"

"S, sorry."

Having heard that word, Maurice hugged Belle as tightly as he could and kissed her head. Then, as soon as she was calm enough he lifted her off his knee and put her on her bed.

"You're forgiven, baby girl, and I love you, but you are to stay here for the rest of the night," Maurice said sternly.

Belle's only reply was a softly mumbled "Yes sir," and so that he could leave her alone to calm down, he left her in his room. There were no more problems for the rest of the night.


	23. First Time for Everything

**Disclaimer** **:** Thanks to everyone who has read these so far and for giving me suggestions on what you want me to do. Getting feedback, as well as suggestions, helps me write more and I'm so glad you're enjoying them. This one is another one of my own ideas but I'll start on them after this. This one is a fanfic about the first time Neal, Emma's little brother, gets spanked. Emma is turning 30 the next day in this and Neal is 2.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Neal was left alone downstairs to entertain himself. His mommy was at work and his Daddy was also working but was able to get off after working a half day. This meant Neal was left with his older sister, Emma, who was upstairs texting on her phone.

An hour past and Neal was more board than when he was left alone after everybody left. _Just wait till I tell Mummy and Daddy that Emmy did nothing with me today._ It was just then that he noticed how there was a lot of paper on the table and deciding he would like to do some art, he went to find all the felt tips. When he had got them he found another two boxes and when he got back to the table he stacked them up so he could reach the chair. Eventually, he got up to it and sat down before separating them out. There was some kind of writing on the top and so that it wouldn't be completely ruined, he turned all eighteen pages around.

"Now I can get started on the art. Mummy might like a flower," Neal said before starting to draw.

All the pages were eventually covered and Neal smiled at his work. He'd done a flower for his Mommy, a prince riding a horse for his Daddy, a couple of transport and a few paper planes. He then got up and went over to play with his toys including a fire engine which Henry had got him, and a cop car which his sister's boyfriend had got him.

...

 **1:30pm**

Neal had been playing with his toys since when he picked them up. Emma hadn't come down once to check on him which made him look forward to when his Daddy got home so he could tell on her. _Emmy's going to be in big trouble._ It was just at that moment David came in and he went straight over to where Neal was playing.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing over here?"

"I'm just playing!"

"Is Emmy not down here helping with that?"

"No. She's been upstairs since you left."

David sighed when he heard that. _That's the last thing I've wanted to hear._

"Thanks for telling me that," David said and went over to the stairs. "EMMA RUTH SWAN!"

It took a minute for anything to happen but Emma soon came down. She still had her phone in her hands and was texting and it was still clear that she wasn't listening. It was only when she got to the bottom that she came back out of her daydream because her Dad snatched it from her.

"HEY!"

"Don't even start that young lady! That is the least you deserve after staying upstairs away from your brother today! You can make your way over to that table now and I will be keeping this phone for a week!"

Emma stubbornly listened to what she was told and stormed over the table. David went and sat on the chair facing her when he saw her sit down.

"Emma Ruth Swan; you were told to look after your brother today and to watch him. You should not have been upstairs texting without coming down here but now because you did do that you can stay there for the rest of the night!"

"But!"

"Do not shout at me young_." David paused as he saw the artwork and narrowed his eyes at Emma when he realised it was her paperwork. _Now I'm dead,_ Neal thought. "Emma Ruth; what's this?"

"I didn't do that!"

"I told you to complete your paperwork young lady while you looked after your younger brother! That's it! Before I saw this I would've told you that you were to stay in your room for the rest of the night and your phone was confiscated but now you've earned yourself a worse punishment! You're grounded for two weeks, on desk duty as well, your phone is confiscated and you're getting a spanking!"

"That's not fair! I didn't even do it!"

"No young lady! That is plenty fair! Now get over my knee and let's get this finished!"

Although she was getting spanked for something she didn't do Emma knew that tone and knew that if she didn't listen, she would get worse so she got up and went over to her Dad before bending over his knee. David rested his hand on her for a while but then lifted it a while after.

Smack smack smack smack smack, Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack, Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack, Smack smack smack smack smack

The last couple of smacks were harder than the ones before but as soon as he was finished, David lifted Emma up so she would be facing him.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

"I'm s, so, soor, sorry," Emma cried.

David hugged her closely and stroke her hair. While he was doing so, he started whispering to her "It's ok," and kissed her head while telling her he loved her. It was a couple of minutes after when Emma stopped crying and David then held her back.

"While I can say you're forgiven, I still believe you need some time to think about this. Go to your room!"

Emma walked away slowly towards the stairs with tears in her eyes. If she was being honest the only reason she was crying was that her Dad spanked her for nothing in her opinion and didn't even wait to hear her explanation. When she got to the top of the stairs and into her room, she slammed the door and went over to her bed to lie down.

David sighed as soon as he heard the door slam. Although he always wished he would find his daughter, he didn't imagine having to punish her as an adult. He lingered on this thought for a while but after some time decided he'd leave all his thoughts to later. Then he went over to where Neal was still sitting and went down to his height.

"Well wee man, what are you playing now?"

"Daddy, I've been bad," Neal said as he turned round and became truthful.

"What do you mean you've been bad?"

Neal paused for a minute. _I have to come clean now since Emmy just took a punishment on my behalf._

"Emmy didn't draw on those papers or turn them into paper planes. I did."

David stopped, sighed to himself and pinched his nose while he tried to come to the reality of what he was told.

"Can you promise me you're being truthful?"

Neal's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Right," David said before grabbing Neal's arm carefully. "You should've gone upstairs and asked Emmy for a page. Those papers are very important and they can't be seen with any graffiti on then! Now, we don't lie to people Neal so I need you to be completely honest with me: did Emmy stay upstairs and not come down because she was texting?"

"Yes, that's true."

David could see in his son's eyes that he could be trusted but because he was still disappointed that Neal hadn't been completely honest with him, he brought him over to the stairs and placed him on the bottom one.

"You have been put here for not being honest and for drawing on your sister's paperwork! Now you can stay here until I say you can move!"

The next thing David did was go upstairs to talk to Emma.

...

Since she had been sent to her room Emma had done nothing other than vent her anger for what happened. _Why did Dad even have to spank me? I didn't even do anything wrong! Yes; I did stay up here instead of thinking about Neal but I was organising stuff! He could've at least tried to see that I didn't draw on my paperwork! Why would I anyway? It's boring as Hell!_ Just then there was the sound of a knock on her door and Emma turned away when she saw it was her Dad.

"What do you want?"

"Lose the attitude young lady!"

"Attitude? I've just been sent to my room for something I didn't do!"

"Yes; and that is something I'm sorry for," David said before walking over to Emma and sitting down before getting her to sit properly beside him. "Em, I'm sorry for not believing you. It was wrong for me to point the finger automatically at you and for that I am sorry."

Emma moved her eyes slightly as she noticed how genuine her father was.

"That's fine. I forgive you," Emma said before they both hugged each other but then decided she would take a chance of getting off with her punishments again. "Can I go out on a date with Killian tonight?"

"I didn't say anything about anything changing but what I can say is that your phone is still confiscated, you're still staying up here until dinnertime and will be up again after, but your grounding has been changed to one week! This is for staying up here when you were meant to be looking after your brother."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted. I'll see you later."

David then went out and downstairs at the same time as the alarm he set on his phone went off.

...

As soon as he was downstairs David went over to Neal and went down to his height.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," Neal cried.

"It's ok baby. You're forgiven," David said as he hugged Neal closely to him but then stopped a minute after. "You saw what happened to Emmy earlier when I thought she drew all over her paperwork?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Well, that's what unfortunately I'm going to have to do to you."

"No Daddy!"

"Do not argue with me young man or what you're getting will be worse! You ready now?"

"Yes, and no."

David smiled at that and then sat down before putting Neal over his knee. _This is killing me but I'm only going to smack him hard enough that will be effective for a boy his age._ At that, he started.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"OW DADDY! IT HURTS!"

"It's meant to buddy and you're almost done."

Smack smack smack smack

Neal was already beyond crying at this stage but so he would know it was all finished, David set him up on his knee.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"I'm sorry Daddy!"

"That's ok baby, that's ok. I had to do that because you need to learn not to do anything like that, but you're forgiven now. Love you."

"I love you too," Neal said through a still teary voice but felt he had learnt enough.


	24. New Town, New Things to Do

**Disclaimer** **:** First of all I'll start by saying I hope you all had a very good Christmas! (Or whatever other festive traditions you celebrate). I hope you all had a brilliant time! This one was requested by DaniFan3000 who said since I haven't seen any chapters where Regina gets spanked, how about if we could have a chapter where Emma spanks Regina for the stuff she did in Season 1, Emma decides to give Regina a bare bottom spanking and the spanking happens in front of Henry. While I'm happy to do this and I do support LGBT Couples I don't ship SwanQueen and therefore this will only between two people who will soon be friends.

 **Warning** **:** Will contain adult disciplinary spanking of a woman. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

The curse had finally been broken! Finally, after 28 years all the characters in Storybrooke other than Gold and the Evil Queen were able to remember exactly who they are. That left only one problem! Regina and Emma were both Henry's Moms but since Emma came to Storybrooke the Mayer had tried everything in her power to make her not see him. Looking back Emma found it easy to count how many times she had been sent out of her own son's life, and while she was absent throughout the first ten years of his life, she wanted to be in it now. Right now Regina was in hiding and after reuniting with David and Mary Margaret, which she found really complicated, Emma noticed an angry mob of fairy tale characters march over to Regina's house, and soon realised they wanted to kill her.

"Let her go, let her go, let her go!" Emma shouted as she ran towards Regina's house where Whale was now threatening her.

"Why should I listen to you?" Whale asked slyly while turning to Emma.

"Because I am soul sheriff!"

"Because she saved you," David defended his daughter. "She saved all of you!"

"And no matter what Regina did it does not justify this!"

"We are not murderers here."

David rushed forward to tell Whale to back off and they got into a bit of a fight. After they had finished Mary Margaret rushed straight to the front. "Killing Regina won't provide any answers! She needs to be locked up, for her safety and most importantly for ours!"

So that's where she was now. Regina had been kept in the jail cell all day and only Rumple had come near her, but only to make her the source that the wraith would come after. _You call yourselves heroes? Be one and rescue me!_ It was just then that Emma rushed in with a key which she used to break Regina out.

"At least one of the Charmings thinks about breaking me out!"

"Don't be so happy about it! I'm actually here behind David and Mary Margaret's backs."

"You snuck away from them?"

"Yea, well they can't tell me what to do!"

"And what makes you think that?"

"They haven't been my parents at all throughout my life so although they think they can tell me what to do they actually can't!"

"Do hear that?"

"What?"

"Oh sorry. It's just the way you explained that sounds an awful lot like the situation Henry's in."

"You have no right to bring up our son!"

"My son who you asked to not be part of in his life!"

"Whatever! Could you magic us into your office or something?"

Regina did just that and sooner than she knew it Emma knew she was in the surroundings of her step-grandmother's office. As she looked around she noticed how there were lot's of chairs and she found it difficult to choose one. Regina was going to kill her for what she was going to do to her but she didn't care. It was the mayor's actions which had resulted in this happening and Emma wasn't going to backtrack.

"Why did you want to be here?" Regina asked.

Emma's only reaction was walking over to the far side of the room, grabbing a chair and putting it beside the desk. She then sat down on it and turned towards where Regina was sitting.

"Now that you've made yourself comfortable in my office do you care if I leave?"

"Not so fast, Queenie!"

"What's your problem then, Miss Swan?"

"You are! Ever since I've come to Storybrooke you've treated me like shit and I'm done with it!"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I'll be taking over full custody of Henry, and you're getting a spanking!"

"What?" Regina asked. (You could tell she was raging).

"Regina; you have treated me like shit since I've come and I'm sick of it! Not only have you tried to limit my time with Henry but you've drugged and tried to poison me as well!"

"Well the apple thing obviously worked with your mother so I guessed I'd just try it."

Emma's face suddenly took a more awkward turn and she looked away.

"Can we please stay away from the whole _Mary Margaret being my Mom_ thing for a while now?"

"Giving that that makes me your step-grandmother: no."

Emma's awkward expression increased just slightly. It wasn't that she didn't want to accept this whole thing, although it half was, but she had to remember that along with David, they both made the decision to send her away instead of keeping her. Plus Regina did have a point by saying she was her step-grandmother, although she wasn't actually much older. Emma shook the whole thing off so it wouldn't change what she was going to do.

"That doesn't change anything. Now get over here so we can get this over with!"

Regina remained stubborn for a minute but after remembering that this was Snow White's daughter and that determence was in the bloodline, she accepted what was happening. Then she walked over but didn't expect what was going to happen. Without any warning, she was lowered over Emma's knee and then_ there was a large bit of air on her legs and then, her butt. _No! Miss Swan; you didn't mention this part! I trust you haven't told your parents about putting yourself in danger by sneaking Henry away from me yet? Just wait till they do!_

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack

"OW! S, STOP IT MISS SWAN!"

Smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

"I should be allowed to live here without threats! Stay away from my family in future!" Emma spanked Regina with each word.

"You're f, family is m, my f, family Miss Swan! I'm not staying away from my son!" Regina defended herself slightly but through tears.

Smack smack smack smack

Smack smack _.

"Mom?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes, Henry?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't asking you!" Henry shouted at Emma before looking at Regina. "Mom, what's happening?"

Regina got up quickly but winced on her already redraw butt while doing so. She then rushed to get her underwear up and pulled her pants up before turning round to Henry.

"Henry, what are you doing here?"

"Grams and Gramps sent me to get my other Mom. I thought she would've been at the station but here was my second guess."

"What did they want?"

"They think you lied to them because you weren't in the station like you said you would be."

Emma gulped. She hadn't thought of this happening.

"Right. Let's get going," Emma said while walking over to Henry and walking out with him.

"I'll come with you," Regina followed hoping she could get Emma caught out on putting herself in danger over the last week.


	25. The Lad faces the Captain

**Disclaimer** **:** This one was requested by Hammers279 who wanted a One Shot where Henry gets spanked by Killian. For this to work, I've had to base it in the aftermath of Season 6 where Emma and Killian are working aside each other as Cops. There is a bit of conflict between Emma and Killian as well but just so I could make it all better. Happy New Year to you all as well!

 **Warning** **:** Spanking and language. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

It had been a long day! This morning when they got into work Emma and Killian had been having a huge argument with each other which had resulted in them not talking to each other. Hook had never believed David on how grumpy Emma could be on her period but now he was learning. She had snapped at him for almost everything, including when he was joking with her or playfully not doing what she asked.

They were now in the station and Emma was giving Killian the same silent treatment as her mother used with David while in Neverland. _How did Dave put up with this for so long?_

"You couldn't hurry up and get that paperwork done soon!" Emma snapped.

"Aye, Love," Killian said and then waited for Emma to turn round. _Women can't half be fussy, can they?_

Thinking that was a big mistake! Unfortunately, he made the mistake of saying it out loud, as well as thinking it, and as you may have guessed, Emma went mad. Emma was now working in the main part of the office while Killian was stuck in the smaller part of the office. Luckily, she had no longer finished shouting at him when the phone went off.

"Hello?" Emma answered. "A thief's just stolen something from Mr Gold? He's heading towards the town line? Yes... Yes; I'll be there straight away. Thank you, buy!" she then put it down again.

Her eyes went straight to where Killian was now looking sheepishly over at her.

"Are you going to tend to this thief or should I?" Killian asked, using a similar tone as he had seen David using.

"Since you doing what I ask has proved impossible I think I would be better tending to the thief! You can stay here and work on that paperwork and think about doing what I say, understood!?"

"Come on, Love. That's not fun!"

"Understood!?" Emma repeated, slightly madder.

"Aye, Love," Killian answered, slightly defeated.

Emma took a deep breath in and then rushed out before slamming the door shut. Killian's only response was sighing and looking back down on his work. _Great, now you've done it!_ One hour later and nothing much had changed. Emma still wasn't back and Killian was still sitting where he was an hour before. At the minute he'd hardly got through any of it and it was only five pages in. Just then the phone rang and Killian got up and walked over to where it was on the desk in the main part of the office.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I am phoning from Storybrooke H_."

"Who the bloody Hell is this?" Killian said, uncontrollably.

"Let me remind you to control your language while discussing these matters, sir!" The voice said.

"Who the Hell are you to tell me what to do!"

"Sir_," a rattle was heard at the other end of the phone and then a different, more familiar voice was heard.

"Killian?"

"Snow? Who was that!?"

"Henry's headmistress! He's got in trouble here for starting a fight with a group of first graders and is being sent home early."

"Why are you telling me this? What have they done to him!?"

"You're going to have to go and get him!"

There was a long silence. _I could go over and collect Henry but I'll be getting myself into trouble as well with Emma who is super happy today._

"Emma's out at the minute but could you wait until she gets back?"

"No Killian! You married my daughter, you're going to have to deal with everything she has, understand?"

"You've asked Regina?"

"Of course I have! This is why I'm asking you to come over so let me repeat the question: am I understood?"

Killian paused for a second, lowered the phone, and lifted it up again when he knew he had a more positive answer.

"Aye, Mate; I'll be there straight away."

Killian put the phone down and walked back into the office to get his coat. _Seriously Henry Mate; why did you have to make today even worse?_ He then grabbed his phone and the keys to the car before rushing out, but without closing up. It was then that he drove off.

...

 **Storybrooke High**

A few minutes had passed by the time Killian arrived at the school. The traffic had been mental on the way over and while he was happy to do this so Snow's teaching wouldn't be disturbed, he was aware he would still have to dodge Emma. Luckily, by the time he'd arrived, he'd managed to avoid the Yello Bug completely which would mean he'd be in less trouble with her than he probably already was.

After parking, he rushed into the school and went straight to the main office. Looking back into his younger days, Killian could remember Liam having meetings with his school tutors and it got even worse if he had messed up their classes. _Henry, please tell me you haven't got yourself in trouble like Snow said! I know from personal experience that's not a good idea!_ As Killian got closer to the office, he noticed how a couple of chairs were pushed out and in front of one of them was Henry's schoolbag. Within a few more steps Hook saw that there was a reason as to why Henry's schoolbag was where it was and that was because he, his friends: Ava and Nicholas, and girlfriend: Violet were all outside the office. (He walked over to them and looked straight at Henry).

"Henry, what happened, Lad?"

"Oh, it's you," Henry answered.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Everyone here just overreacted and I don't need to worry about what happened today! Aren't you meant to be at the station anyway?"

"Aye, Lad, that I am but I got a phone call that said you got in trouble here today and then Snow came on and made me come over here."

Henry scowled at what he heard and it was just then that a woman who looked much older and who Killian recognised as the person he was talking to on the phone earlier walked out.

"Henry Mills; you can come in now!"

Henry got up, lifted his bag up and walked into the office, followed by Killian. When they got in they were offered seats in front of the desk and Killian began to realise how Liam used to feel when he had to do this. _At least I know how you used to feel Liam._

"Henry, do you want to explain what happened today?"

There was no answer.

"This morning after our first two classes Henry, Violet, Ava and Nicholas waited for when the first, second, and third graders were walking past and then wrestled with them."

"Henry Daniel!"

Henry's mouth opened and he went further back in his chair a bit. Killian had never shouted at him like that.

"Th, they talked me into it," Henry tried to help himself.

"Anyway, when I caught them they all tried to blame it on other students and then started to smart mouth after I tried to deal with them."

"Just wait until we get home young man!" Killian silently warned.

"Therefore, I've had to take some serious action. As for Henry, he is in Detention this week, and next week he will be suspended. Today is obviously different because he's being sent home early. Henry; here's all the work you'll be missing today. I want half of it done for tomorrow and all of it has to be done by the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss," Henry said as he took the work and put it in his schoolbag.

"That's us finished in here and Henry; I'll see you again tomorrow."

Killian and Henry got up and walked out of the office. You could tell Henry had originally planned on staying back and having some fun with his friends but he didn't get a chance because Killian dragged him straight past. Soon, they were out by the car and the first thing Henry noticed was the door to the back of the car opening.

"In!" Killian said sternly before going round to the front and Henry obeyed.

...

A few minutes had passed and they were back at the house. The ride back though was even more complicated as it was on the way over. Though he now had to deal with his stepson who had managed to get into trouble, Killian was aware now that he left the office open and Emma would probably be even madder than she was earlier. In fact, while he was driving back to the house he did a double take because he thought he saw the Yellow Bug with a very pissed off Emma driving it. This didn't change anything because although he knew she would be grumpy when she got home, he knew he still had to deal with Henry. _I may be in for getting shouted at when Emma gets home but at least I'll have sorted one thing out._

When they got home they went into the house and Killian closed the door loudly behind them. Henry went straight over to the tv and picked the controller for his X Box up.

"No! Put it down!"

Henry's reaction to this was picking the other remote up and turning the game on anyway.

"Henry! I told you to put that down!"

"Whatever," Henry mumbled.

Killian went silently mad at this. _I will not put up with such disrespect young man!_ This was enough to make him storm over to Henry and unplug everything right in front of him.

"I will not put up with so much disrespect, son!"

"Whatever! You can't tell me what to do!" Henry yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever! Just fuck off! You don't have the right to tell me off about something I did at school!"

"Don't talk to your father like that!" Killian scolded.

"You're not my father!" Henry snapped and Killian turned him around.

"Henry Daniel Mills; don't use this attitude with me, young man!"

"Like you ever did anything different!"

"That isn't what this is about!"

"Yea right. I asked Liam when we were in the Underworld what you were like and he said he was called to meetings with your teacher at least once every month."

 _He was obviously going to bring that point up._

"Don't try to change the topic! Now, as for today, why did you do what you did today?"

"They talked me into doing it!"

"So you followed when you knew it was wrong?"

"Whatever! I wasn't the one who should be blamed!"

"Who's idea was it to wrestle the younger students?"

Henry paused. _Now I'm stuck! I was able to get myself out of this so far but now it's harder!_

"Um, uh, eh, um, I."

"So let me repeat the question: what was the role you had in what happened today?"

"Fine! Know what, whatever! I started with the idea to wrestle them and led everyone else to follow it!" Henry said with attitude and like he didn't care about what happened.

Killian looked at him with disappointment.

"Go to your room!"

"What!?"

"Go to your room!"

"No! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Henry Daniel; last chance! Lose the attitude!"

"Whatever! You're not my father so you can't tell me what to do! I didn't fucking do anything wrong anyway so_." Henry stopped when he felt himself being turned around and then a hard smack was felt across his butt and then he was turned back again. "Hey!"

"Go to your room or there will be much more of that now!"

Henry was still shocked at what happened and although he didn't want to fall back on his view on what happened, the seriousness in Killian's voice was something he hadn't heard before and he didn't want to test it. Then he turned and ran up the stairs before slamming the door.

Killian walked back towards the sofa and slumped back into it. _Liam, I may not have understood what you were saying back in the day but I'm sorry. Having listened to what Henry was saying now I know exactly how you must've felt when I would've acted like that. Good job with payback, brother!_ Everything in the house went silent for a while and Killian found himself drifting off to sleep for a bit. It was only a while later when the door to the house closed abruptly and when he opened his eyes he saw it was Emma.

"Welcome home, Love!"

"Don't even start with that!" Emma shouted as she brought the unfinished paperwork out of her bag and she slammed it down on the table. "Want to explain to me why this isn't done and I arrived back at the office to find it open!"

 _For Heaven's sake! I forgot about that!_

"Love_."

"Don't _Love_ me! How about answering the question!?"

"Henry got in trouble at school!"

"What?"

"It was around half an hour after you left when I got a phone call from his school and was talking to whatever she's called. Snow took over the conversation when something else happened_."

"What do you mean by _something else happened?"_

 _This is going to be a bit harder to explain._

"I may have sworn at her and accused her of hurting Henry."

"You can't be doing that in this world!"

"Anyway, Snow explained how Henry had been involved with wrestling a group of first, second, and third graders and when I got there I saw that he was with Nicholas, Ava and Violet. They've decided to put him in Detention for a week and he's Suspended next week. He was sent home early today and when I tried to talk to him about it he started using attitude. I sent him to his room before you came in and, um."

"What happened?"

"I may have smacked him," Killian said nervously.

Emma sighed in at that. _This is what I was fearing would've been the end of the story._

"Was it just a slap or what David has done to both of us in the past?"

"Just a slap."

"What was the gist of what he was saying?"

"He kept on using attitude and saying whatever, lied about what happened and said he had nothing to do with it when he had indeed started it, swore at me, and told me I didn't have any right to tell him what to do because I'm not really his father."

"In that case, fine. I think he deserves a spanking." Emma gave permission for what her son was going to get.

"Right. So when are you going to go up?" Killian asked.

"I'm not going up! Since you found out about all of this and dealt with Henry earlier I think it's only fair if you deal with him."

"Oh, um, are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Killian took that as his cue to go upstairs and deal with Henry. However, just as he had got over to them Emma shouted something over to him.

"We'll be having our discussion when you're finished up there!"

Killian nodded and then headed on up.

...

Henry felt like he had been in his room for ages! It had actually just been half an hour but he didn't feel any different than he had earlier. _I may have just been imagining that but did I hear Mom's voice down there?_ A couple of moments later there was a knock on the door and Henry screamed come in, knowing fine well what punishments in this family are like. Killian walked in as soon as he heard Henry grant permission but when he came in, the boy turned away from him.

"Lad, are you ready to talk about this now?"

"Whatever! I don't have to have any discussions!"

"Have you at least tried to lose the attitude?"

Henry turned around with a lot of anger in his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude!

"Henry, don't make this worse for yourself! You shouldn't have wrestled those kids earlier or led your friends into doing something that was a bad idea! Nor do you get cheeky with me! If I tell you to do something, you do it!

"Whatever! As I said earlier you're not my father so you actually can't tell me what to do!"

"That's it! I left you up here to think about what you did but that obviously hasn't worked!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to have to smack you!"

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" Henry cried.

"I used to say the same thing to Liam when I was a lad. Get up and let's get this finished with!"

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"Killian, please don't do it."

"If you do it now it won't be too bad."

It took a moment but Henry nodded and got up. Once he saw Henry was up, Killian went over to the side of the room, grabbed the chair and pulled it over. He then sat down and motioned his eyes to Henry so he would come over. Henry came over as soon as he saw that and when he was standing in front of the chair, Killian lowered him over his knee.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"OW!"

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

"OW! P, PLEASE STOP KILLIAN! IT HURTS!" (Henry was now in tears).

SMACK "It is supposed to!" Killian smacked him with each word.

"You don't wrestle young children who can't defend themselves, lead your friends into the same this, lie about what happened to make it easier for you, do something that I have told you not to, or use attitude and sware at me! To say I am disappointed in you today is an understatement and you are in big trouble, Henry Daniel Mills!" (each smack also came down with every word that was spoken).

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

"P, P, PL, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE STOOOOOOOOOOP! Henry cried, struggling to breathe.

Smack smack Smack SMACK SMACK

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

Smack smack smack smack, smack smack smack smack.

Killian lifted Henry off his knee and put him back on his feet so he would be in a better position that he was. It was then that Henry felt he needed comfort for what just happened and when he went over to where Killian was now standing, they both hugged each other. _It was really wrong for me to do all that today._

"I'm sorry," Henry cried and Killian ruffled his hair.

"It's ok, Mate. It's ok."

They then stepped back from each other and Killian's eyes narrowed back down to Henry who got the feeling he was still in trouble.

"Since you did more than being disrespectful today, you have more than just one punishment. For doing what you did in school today, your X Box thingy is getting taken away as is technology! As for everything else, including that, you're grounded for two weeks! You can stay here for the rest of the night as well, Lad!"

Henry nodded.

"I understand, and sorry, Killian."

"That's fine, Lad! You're forgiven."

Killian started to walk out and Henry passed him his phone on the way past. There were no more problems for the rest of the night.


	26. New York, New York

**Disclaimer** **:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in over a month. My work for tech has been heavy so I haven't had much time. Firstly; I am aware OUAT is ending with Season 7 but despite this I'm going to keep these one shots and my other stories going for as long as I can. Secondly; these next two are going to be on Henry as a kid (both based on requests) and then I'm going to try a few S7 ones so please feel free to give me suggestions that you'll want. This one was suggested by Giorgosth128 who wanted one of Emma spanking Henry. This is also based on Ep: 3x19. Sorry it's taken me so long to get to your request!

 **Warning** **:** Will contain spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Emma was raging! She had been at Granny's earlier when all of a sudden, she realised Henry was missing. _Shit! Henry; where are you! Kid, you know Regina and I have just started getting on with each other! She's going to kill me if you're hurt!_ Over the next few minutes, the entire family became more distressed and were wondering even more if Zelena had got hold of the young 12 year old.

...

 **FLASHBACK**

Earlier when David, Snow, Regina and Emma had left, Henry had thought it a smart idea to lie to his actual mom so he could get her keys. She made the mistake of falling for it, but didn't realise that by doing so, she had allowed Henry to defy her. After they left, Henry had ran out to the yellow bug in an attempt to drive to the closest bus stop even though he's underage, something he realised from how both his moms had reacted and how his grandparents had been grounded. Just as he was about to open the car, though, he was stopped.

"Where are you off to there, mate?" a familiar voice asked.

 _Busted,_ Henry thought as he turned round while looking guilty. Killian was leaning on a car just outside the Game of Thorns, shooting the Lad a suspicious glare.

"Uh, nowhere," Henry answered guiltily, hoping it would get him away with what happened.

"You're in quite a rush to go nowhere!"

"Fine, I'm going home."

"Hmm," Hook said before moving slightly closer. "You're running away."

"Whatever," Henry replied.

"So you're planning to drive all the way back to New York? One lesson and you think you're ready for that?"

"No, just to the nearest bus station."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care what you think," Henry said while going to open the car but stopped when Killian's good hand trapped him.

"Well you should." Henry turned round. "Cause I've got a better way."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

...

That had all lead to one thing, and then another. By saying: _'a better way'_ Killian had actually meant kidnapping Henry and sticking him on a boat to be drove back to New York, which he would talk Smee into doing. Right now, they were all heading back in the cruiser, with Emma still mad at what happened. Right now, she still wasn't sure who she was more angry at: Henry or Killian, who were both sitting quietly at the back.

When the Charmings, Emma, and Regina had arrived at the boathouse, they felt a mix of fear and anger. This was because flying monkeys were trying to go after Killian and Henry, hence why the anger part was aimed at both of them and the fear bit at only one, as far as Emma was concerned. After scaring Zelena off for the day, they had tried to comfort Henry before sending him out to the cruiser to wait for them and think of what he'd done.

Meanwhile, Emma started digging into what Killian had done and confronting him for it, with the rest of the family doing the same. In the end, they discovered how he had lied to them not only about Henry, but also about the supposed antidote he had received to bring the saviour back to Storybrooke. Emma knew she was being kind of harsh, but she still believed that it was her responsibility to look after Henry, not anyone else, and this was the reason behind her really showing Killian how much trouble he was in. She, and everyone else other than David, were then sent out, something Emma would later find out was so that he father could give the pirate a spanking and ground him until further notice.

David and Killian came out around forty-five minutes later.

They were now in the car and while Emma was trying to be professional with her parents in the front, she was getting very annoyed at how Henry was mocking Killian about his continual wincing, more than once having to call back that if he continued, there would be no TV for a week, and he would be having extra work around the house. This stopped it at least until they returned to Granny's. David got out of the car and after opening the back door, dragged a very sulky captain up to the building. When the door to Granny's opened to portray a very irate Granny standing there, he explained everything. The last things Emma saw Granny say was: "Go upstairs to your room young man and place your nose in the corner until I say you can move!"

Killian's final actions were nodding and stomping angrily upstairs.

Her father came back over and got into the driver's seat.

"Brace yourself for what you'll be getting at home, Kid!" Emma warned as she turned round.

...

 **AT THE LOFT**

When they all got home to the loft, there was definitely a sense of stress and anger. Snow and Charming felt more stressed than angry but giving the circumstances of that version of Henry not remembering, they were happy to ignore it. Emma, on the other hand, hadn't calmed down yet, and was still angry that her son had ran off and lied to her. As soon as the door shut, Henry headed straight over to his playstation.

"Henry; no!" Emma shouted.

He didn't listen and continued to go on with what he wanted to.

Emma couldn't believe what she saw. Had he really been so disrespectful to her? Unable to control her anger any further, she stormed angrily over to where Henry was sitting.

"I thought I told you no tv?"

"Yea, you said no tv, not no gaming," Henry answered with attitude.

"Henry! Lose the attitude!"

Henry looked up at her.

"Why? So you can just treat me like a prisoner again? New York was pretty good so why did you have to ruin it all!"

Emma's hand went straight to the lead that had every gaming counsel in and pulled it out before grabbing the game controller off her son and unplugging it and then threw it against the wall.

"Henry Daniel Mills; I am your mother! You do not speak to anyone with that tone, especially me! Lose the attitude! What you did today scared the Hell out of me young man and I never want to be in that situation again!"

"Try saying that to your boyfriend! He's the one who tried to send me away!"

"Yes; you're both in trouble! And when I sent you out to sit in the car earlier I expected you to learn something, not to be speaking to me this way some hours later! Know what? I'm done!" Emma scolded and then sat down on the nearest seat to her. "Giving that you have failed to lose the attitude and learn from what you did you can get yourself stretched out over my knee!"

 _What! I am still at my Gram and Gramp's house? My actual Mom still lives here, right? Normally only my other Mom punishes me like this! Have they suddenly changed bodies?_

"No!"

"Henry; now!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"That's not gonna happen! Give me my games back!"

"No, I will not! Henry Daniel Mills; you do what you were told to and you never try to tell me what to do! I am not liking this right now and you_."

"Henry; go upstairs!" Mary Margaret's voice interrupted.

"N_."

"Now! I think your Mom needs some time to calm down."

Henry's looked like he wanted to argue back but didn't want to push his Grams, who unfortunately for him was also his teacher, too much. Plus, she was pregnant, meaning she would be more impatient than normal. Knowing he had gone too far, he went upstairs. A few seconds later a loud slam could be heard from upstairs.

Emma's head went back and as she looked at the ceiling she inhaled a big breath, which thankfully made her calm down a bit, but she put it back up after. Then, without any warning, she got up and stormed over to the stairs.

"Em?" David asked with a suspicious voice.

"What?" Emma snapped, turning around.

"Emma; change your attitude!" he warned before going on to the next point. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to deal with Henry."

"I think you'd be better leaving him for a bit."

Emma's face went from looking slightly calm to angry that her father, who she'd only known for nearly two years, had tried to correct her parenting skills.

"I am his mother! Who do you think you are trying to tell me what way to discipline my son? I've only known you for nearly two years because you gave up on your own child!"

"I am your father Emma Ruth and I can suggest you think very carefully how you're going to answer any further questions or you'll find yourself in a similar situation as to what I think Henry is in for tonight!" Emma blushed slightly but nodded. "You have got into a lot of trouble since you broke the curse so let me ask you something: what happens if you get into trouble?"

"Um, I mostly get a spanking, sent to my room, stuff taken off me, and grounded. Dad, that's what I'm planning on doing with Henry."

David nodded.

"Do I go upstairs as soon as you've done something bad or do I leave you for a bit?"

"You leave me."

"Why do you think I leave you?"

"To let me think."

"No Emma! It is not for that! Yes; that is important but I don't leave you for that." Emma looked confused. "I leave you so I can have some time to calm down, the same as you need to do with Henry."

Emma nodded again, now understanding everything a bit better, and came back to the chair she had been sitting on and sat down on it. "I'm giving Henry and myself half an hour."

Her parents smiled.

"Good girl! But Emma, you're grounded to your room for how you spoke to me for the rest of the night after you finish with Henry!"

Emma nodded, showing she understood.

...

Half an hour later, Henry was still angry at all that had happened. For the last half hour, he had been sitting at the side of his bed, glaring at the door, with a number of thoughts going through his head. The reason behind him being up here was because he tried to go back home to New York, but what was really wrong with that? For a whole year he had known the city as his home, and when Killian showed up to take them back it messed up everything. His Mom had been acting weird around him for the last couple of days and he didn't really understand why. Saying that; he also noticed that she was getting a lot more angrier and it was at such a level that he hadn't seen before.

Just as he had been processing all of this in his head, there was a knock on his door and Emma came in.

"You alright, Kid?" she asked while coming over to Henry's bed and sat beside him.

"I guess so!"

"Hold on! Why are you so grumpy?"

"Because you didn't let me go back home! I would've been fine in New York without you! You_."

"Henry; no! You wouldn't have been fine! When I came back here you had to come with me, and for some reason I kept hearing your voice in my head!"

"Really? And what voice was that? That of a younger me? That version is dead, this is me now!"

"Henry, please stop talking to me like this. I know all of this is hard for you but_."

Henry stood up.

"Hard for me! You have no idea how hard it is! I've been taken away from my friends, some of who I was meant to be going out with tomorrow night! That's the reason I wanted to go back! Not only that but there's a dance on Friday night! I was meant to be going to it! Why did you have to show up at the boathouse! Killian was going to let me have exactly what I want and_!"

"Right! That's it! Henry Daniel Mills; you can stop right there! You have no idea how much I wanted to stay in New York! If I didn't remember we wouldn't have left and you would be able to go to everything you had planned!" She paused to take a breath. "I also understand that yes; you did want to go back, but you don't do it without me! I know you like Killian and you think he's cool, but the reason you're both in trouble and why I don't want to see him is because protecting you is my responsibility, nobody else's! Now, I am fed up with this attitude so you can get over my knee!"

Henry took a step back. _Is she serious?_

"No!"

"Henry!"

"N, no! You c, can't!"

"Yes I can, young man!"

"I'm sorry!" Henry tried.

"That's not going to help! I know you're only apologising so I won't go forward with this. This is your last chance to do what I say or it gets worse! Do what I say now!" Emma finished by tapping her knee.

Henry gulped. Technically he still didn't want to listen, but he didn't want to find out what would happen if he didn't. _I'll try one more time._

"Sorry."

"Henry!" Emma warned.

Henry gulped at his mother's tone. _I better listen now or I won't like to know what's going to happen_! He walked closer to her and when he was as close as he could get, Emma pulled him over her knee and rested her hand on his jeans.

Smack, smack, smack

"OW! MOM Y' YOU'RE H, HURTING ME!"

Emma stopped and breathed into herself. She now realised how hard this was for her parents every time they had to do this to her.

Smack smack smack smack smack, Smack smack smack smack smack

"P, PLEASE MOM! S, STOP!" Henry cried.

"You don't lie to me or try to run away! I gave you my keys thinking you would use it to get your gameboy! Not so you could try to take the Bug and drive it! That is illegal Henry and it is what your grandparents took a grounding for when they allowed you to do it! Neither do you try to get someone else to take you! Should someone try to take you without me knowing you tell me, you don't let them take you anywhere, understood!" Emma lectured while spanking with every other word.

"Y, yes MOM! I I'M S, SOOR, SORRY!"

Emma paused for a second and decided to end it after a few more swats.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack

Smack smack

Henry was lying over her knee crying, and the only thing he was aware of was being sat up on his mother's knee and crying into her. Emma didn't know what to do since this was her first time doing it but she did it the same way her father and mother did when dealing with her. Luckily, within a few minutes, Henry was calm, and she pulled him back so he would be looking into her eyes.

"Do you understand why I had to do that?"

"Y, yes. It was because I l, lied and t, tried to run back to New York," Henry answered, still through tears.

"Yes, and for that you are grounded for three weeks!"

"Mom!" Henry whined.

"Do you want me to make it a month or till further notice!" Emma asked, still serious.

"N, no. I, I'm sorry mom!"

Emma nodded and then sat Henry aside as she started to get up.

"You are to stay here for the rest of the night! I'll be staying in my room in case you need anything."

She started heading towards the door.

"Did you get in trouble?" Henry asked.

Um, I might have. You, however, don't want to get into any more trouble," Emma answered before going out.

Henry got up and then lay back down on his stomach. _Operation Don't Lie to Anyone: Lesson Learned._


	27. Mistakes Made in Camelot Part 1

**Disclaimer** **:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read the last chapter, and for everyone who has put in suggestions. I'm off tech for Easter now so when I'm not doing coursework, I will try to get them posted. Also, thanks to everyone for reading the first part of _Lost Daughter in Time._ I will have other stories going up as well. Anyway, a while ago commented: how about someone spanks henry and the Dark Swan goes mama bear mode and kills them, reverting to her normal self in the process. I'm sorry it's taken nearly a year. I generally want to stop the Henry spanking one shots here, though if you have one, I will do them but I don't want to do any more of them. Giving that Emma is still Dark Swan in this, the story will have an add on of her getting punished.

 **Warning** **:** Spanking of a teenage boy. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Smack smack smack

King Arthur continued going as hard as he could at the young boy who now lay limp over his knee.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack

"OW! W, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Henry cried.

"Because," Arthur screamed as he let down another hard swat. "You've spread all of my secrets! It is I, and only I who should find the true owner of Excalibur and that should be me since I am the true owner of this kingdom!" Arthur spanked with every word.

"I_." Henry cried but just as he had started the memories of their time in Camelot came back.

His actual Mom was fighting against the darkness and, now at this moment, had became what they referred to as the Dark Swan. They had been spending their time trying to find an answer for how they could take the darkness out of her, but it was not as easy as it seemed. Meanwhile, his Grams, David Nolan or Prince Charming had decided to take up his seat at the Round Table so he could join his fellow knights. This made Snow get quite angry because he was trusting a man who couldn't be trusted in order to save their daughter's life. While all this was going on, Henry had ran away to find some more answers while being fully aware his Mom, Emma, wasn't allowed out while she was battling with everything that was trying to take over her soul.

All went well until the Apprentice who had given Henry the job of the author showed up and unfortunately, sold him out when Arthur approached. He was still standing behind them now, leading him through how hard to go.

"Go harder, Arthur! This is exactly what Merlin would want!" The Apprentice said loudly.

Smack smack smack smack smack. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"P, PLEASE STOP!" Henry's cries became louder.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! (The sound of each smack echoed around all the trees).

"W, why d, do you even listen to what Merlin is telling you? He's in a tree! Trees can't talk!"

"They do, my boy, they do! Arthur, it is hereby I command that you up your beat and go hard_."

The one thing that had disturbed the Apprentice's commanded was something jumping out of nowhere and wrestling him to the ground. Arthur came out of the daze that was making him lose control of himself and when he turned round to the other side of the rock, Henry fell off his knee and once he was up, they both watched what was happening. The Apprentice was lying stiff on the floor but was still conscious enough he could keep on fighting. On top of him was Emma Swan who was shaking and banging his body off the hard ground. His arms raised up but she hit them away.

"You don't instruct someone to hurt my son!"

"I understand that," the Apprentice answered, sounding like he was now out of breath.

In the distance, David, Mary Margaret, Hook, and Merida could be seen running towards them.

"Emma; stop!" Mary Margaret shouted but it was no use.

Emma was still going hard at the once powerful Apprentice. She was going hard.

"I should've known not to let my family anywhere near you! We're better off without any of you here!" Emma shouted as she took out the blade of excalibur and was just about to kill him hadn't a voice spoken up.

"Mom!" the voice was loud but tearful.

But it was too late. Emma had only heard the voice when she had lifted the blade out of the Apprentice's chest and now, looking at the sword, didn't know what to think. _Is this blood? Where did blood come from?_ The design on the blade started to shine through. _Excalibur? Or is it the Dark One's Dagger?_ She looked down on the dead and murdered man she was sitting on. _The Apprentice? Oh no! I killed him! Why, Emma, why? You know no good deed goes unpunished! Why?_

Tears welled up in her eyes and she moved, unable to handle any of them. Her family and Merida ran over to her.

"It's ok," David assured.

"No it isn't!"

"You were being controlled by the darkness, love. Everything's fine," Killian said.

"You can say that ok. You've fought the darkness before."

"So," a familiar voice spoke up and when they all turned around, they realised it came from Arthur. "It seems the saviour is meant to turn dark as well."

"What are you talking about!" Merida snapped.

"She killed an innocent man which means she is turning dark."

"Stop talking about my daughter!"

"Saviour; it's a pity you didn't have the knowledge to kill me!"

Emma tried her best to go at him but was held back by everyone around her. Then, Henry stood up.

"She killed him to save me! The Apprentice was controlling Arthur and telling him how much and how hard to spank me."

"He spanked you?" David asked.

"Yes," Henry answered but when they looked to find the King he had ran away.

It was then that Snow felt she needed to deal with Emma's decisions and so grabbed her arm and turned her round.

"You were told to stay where we had put you out of site, not because we don't trust you, but 'cause we don't trust the darkness! You left where you were put, knowing you could be a danger and so broke the trust which your father and I had!"

"i'm sorry." Emma said.

"We'll talk about this later!"


	28. Mistakes Made in Camelot Part 2

**Disclaimer** **:** Hey guys! Very sorry for the delay in getting back to you but I'm finished with all my coursework now. Thanks for all your messages of support as well! They helped me look forward to coming back and I found out last night I've got through to second year. I've also felt quite tired over the last couple of weeks following the end of tech, which is why I've been waiting a bit longer. Anyway, for this follow up. As promised, this is part 2 of _Mistakes Made in Camelot._ If you would like more added to it, please ask me and I'll see what I can do. Ps; I don't remember the name of the room Snow and Charming had their fight in when Emma was sick in Camelot, but in my version it's the storage room. Please forgive me for not knowing this.

 **Warning** **:** Parental disciplinary spanking of a 30 year old woman. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Each colour which made up the realm of Camelot went by slowly. The entire Charming family, their _possibly soon extended family,_ plus their friends, walked further on but in a kind of slow manner. Most of the clan, which included: Regina, Robin, Henry, Hook, Zelena, and their other friends whom they met in Camelot, walked on in front, gradually thinking of how they could find Arthur and what he was up to.

Further at the back, were Snow White (Mary Margaret), and David Nolan, who were keeping an eye on a very grumpy Emma.

Following the earlier incident with Henry, during which Emma escaped to rescue him, even though she had been strictly warned not to do so, Snow and Charming had been left very disappointed. Mary Margaret started with her as soon as they discovered what happened, but after she warned her daughter that they would "discuss this later", Emma became defiant. She tried to move around her Dad, but when he stayed equally as harsh on what happened as his wife had, she tried to push them even more. In the end, she pushed her luck too much and was told she was to walk at the back with them, with each of her hands in one of theirs.

Finally, after walking for miles upon miles, they arrived again outside King Arthur's castle. They had no idea how they were able to do it, but somehow David and Mary had managed to keep Emma at the back. Yes; they had to shout at her a few times when she tried to run or magic herself away, but when they warned her of starting her consequences now, as well as in the castle, she stopped.

Now, they were walking into the castle, but while David let go of her hand as soon as the door closed, Snow kept a firm grip on her until she managed to find Lancelot and walked over to him.

"Princess Snow?" Lancelot said. "Could I ask you to have a look at my plan to overthrow Arthur?"

"Sorry Lance, I'm afraid not. I have a few problems to sort out first," Snow replied.

Lancelot opened his mouth to ask what it was but then noticed how guilty Emma looked. Slowly, he reconsidered what to say and looked back at his long time friend before talking.

"Oh. In that case can I do anything for you, your majesty?"

"Yes! Is there a room I could use to start dealing with my daughter, please?"

"Yes! Arthur's storage room is free. Take whatever time you need."

Snow nodded and thanked him before using her still harsh grip to turn Emma round to face her.

"Emma Ruth; you can prepare yourself for a very restless night sleep tonight! Now let's get going with this!"

Emma nodded and, although she was being dragged, followed after her mother as fast as she could. She knew by _a very restless night sleep_ Snow actually meant a spanking was very close in her future. As they approached the stairs, David left everyone else who were downstairs, and after assuring them he'd be back, ran to join his wife and daughter to the room they were going to.

...

As soon as they opened door and got inside, Snow turned to Emma like she had when they were stuck in The Enchanted Forest and the ogres had nearly attacked them, just after the curse was broken.

"Emma Ruth Swan; go and place your nose in that corner! That's the naughty corner!" Snow shouted, pointing at the one furthest away from them but at the same side as the door.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed heavily into herself as she stomped over to the corner her mother had pointed at. _Quite a shit idea putting your thirty year old daughter onto a time out, don't you think? There should be a law on anyone being able to punish their adult children, no matter the circumstances! As_ the minutes ticked by, Emma went from kicking and hitting, to screaming like a toddler, to standing quietly and facing the wall. After she'd been there for 15 minutes, her Mom caught her texting, and took her phone away before restarting the time. Having realised what was happening, Emma screamed and cursed, but when she saw her parents' faces look like they would gladly start on her while she was over there, she stopped.

Thirty minutes later, by which time Emma was completely quiet, they decided she'd had enough time.

"Right Em! You can come back over now!" Snow shouted.

Emma nodded and once she had turned out of the corner, walked over to where her parents sat. Snow sat on a chair which sat in front of a table, while Charming sat on the side of that table behind it. One of their feet tapped repeatedly, showing how angry they were.

"Woah! You guys look angry, don't you!" Emma said as she approached them.

"We look mad? Emma; you need to sort out this attitude problem! Your Father and I told you to not to run while your challenging the darkness and you deliberately disobeyed us!"

"So you grounded me because you don't trust me? How's that fair? By the looks of things you two need to be reminded of what you were like when you first met and how you behaved before Regina cast the curse!"

"Emma; I want you to lose this attitude now and apologise to both of us!" Charming ordered but then noticed how Snow was glaring at him. "But especially to your Mother!"

Snow smiled.

For a minute, it seemed Emma was trying to think of what happened. The Charmings could see it in her eyes and were waiting patiently to hear her say what they wanted. A minute later, they were left disappointed.

"Fine! No what? I'm sorry..." she paused a second to see an accepting nod. "For not being able to do what I wanted!"

"That's it!" Snow said as if she had just lost patients. "You can get yourself stretched out over my knee now since you didn't listen to what you were told!"

"But!"

"Now, Emma!"

"Daddy!" Emma begged, looking at David.

"Um, Dad's not here! You can take this up with your Mom," he said, not wanting to get in trouble with his wife.

Emma looked back at Snow.

"I want you to do what I asked now young lady or we're going one step further!"

"But_," Emma tried one more time.

"Emma Ruth!" Snow warned.

That did it. While she knew she could test further, the look her parents were giving her, plus the tone of her mother's voice, was making Emma nervous. Slowly, she walked closer to where her mother was sitting, and when she was as close as she could get, Snow put her over her knee.

Smack smack smack smack smack,

Smack smack smack smack smack

"OW!"

Smack smack Smack smack Smack, smack Smack smack Smack smack.

"Shit Sn, um Mar, or Mom! You couldn't go softer, you don't think?" Emma cried and got confused of what she should call her Mother.

"It will be Mom to you," Snow said to assure Emma of how to address her and then lifted her hand again. Smack smack smack, smack smack smack. Sm_ "EMMA; MOVE YOUR HANDS PLEASE!"

"No!"

"Emma; move your hands honey."

"NO!"

"Emma Ruth; you only have four more to go. You have one minute to move your hands or you get double the amount you were going to get!"

Emma remained motionless and crying for another few seconds but moved her hands when a minute was nearly up.

"David; pin her hands to the back of her head please!" Snow ordered and David did exactly what she said. "You didn't wait the whole minute so you won't be getting double. However, I will be giving you extra!"

"N, NO MOM! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Emma cried but it was no use.

Smack smack smack smack.

"This is your extra starting."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"OW!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"MOM!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK

"S, um, SORRY MOM!"

Snow paused with her hand already half way up.

"You are lucky you didn't say what I thought you were going to say young lady!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

After she'd finished delivering the last part, which also included five extra for what Snow thought was Emma saying a certain four lettered word beginning with s, she lifted her up on her knee to comfort her.

Emma was in tears crying, now knowing for sure what she did wrong. She'd ran away from home a few times since Neal was born, and each time she did, it resulted in at least getting grounded, but mostly with a spanking. Knowing what she did this time, she wasn't surprised by getting spanked, but what she was wondering was if she would get grounded or not, considering she was moving in to her own house soon.

"It's ok, honey. It's ok," Mary Margaret soothed, as she had been for five minutes.

"Am I grounded?" Emma mumbled, barely hearable.

"What, honey?" Snow asked as she looked down at her.

"Am I grounded?"

Snow paused. "Yes, and until further notice! Your grounding will finish when we manage to get back to Storybrooke! This is for sneaking out when we told you to stay put, and for murdering an innocent man!"

Emma nodded. _So two months in our case, then?_

Snow continued comforting Emma for a few minutes after, and Charming joined in as well. However, after a few minutes doing what they were, Snow decided she wanted to finish off what had been done. So she could make herself as serious as she could, she pulled Emma back so she would be looking straight in her eyes.

"You know I forgive you, but you are to stay in your room for the rest of the night!" She turned to David, who she knew had been shown all round the castle previously while he was blindfolded by King Arthur's plan. "David; you can escort your daughter to her room!"

David nodded, knowing half her reasons were for how he'd placed Arthur on top of his daughter, and the second for staying out of what just happened. He walked forward and when Emma was up, took her hand and walked her to the room he had chosen for her. When she got into bed, David kissed the top of her head before saying: "Goodnight and good dreams, princess," before going out.

There were no more problems for the rest of the night.


End file.
